Finally
by MortalMarquess
Summary: After constantly being under the watchful eyes of everyone they know. Clary and Jace finally have some time to themselves. Warning Sexual Content. Lemons Set after about the middle of City of Fallen angels ,become and AU after that.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note, I do not own any of the characters, or places in the story. I am merely a fan, wanting to share my 2cents of the amazing world Cassandra Clare has invented.**

 **This is my first time at a fanfic, so be kind. Reviews are appreciated. When reading the series I just wanted more passion and affection between Jace and Clary. So here is my take on a few scenes I thought of, giving us Lemon lovers something to read. Would be set, after the events of City of glass. Not really anywhere in particular though.**

 **Hope you enjoy! LEMONS**

* * *

Luke and my mother are late. "they were due home an hour ago, ill just call to see how much longer they will be" I told Jace.

"hi mom, how long will you be? Well your rules state I cant be with Jace at night….. No I don't want to wait by myself until they can get to you, so what am I meant to do whilst you wait for the mechanic? Send Jace home and sit by myself? (Jocelyn speaking) Well maybe you should trust me, no we don't need the talk again over the phone. Oh my god mom. What do you want me to create a rune that means Jace cant be closer than 2 meters apart? Well im not, perhaps you should have got the car serviced when it was due then it wouldn't break down. (Jocelyn speaking). He already thinks you don't like him. Fine ill get him"

"um, she wants to speak to you "

"Good evening ms fray, I give my word by the angel that I will not take advantage of your daughter. I love her and I don't know what else I can say to make you believe me. I am not Valentine, nor do I endevour to be. I just simply want to spend time with clary, away from the institute and just be normal mundanes for an evening. No hunting demons, training or shadowhunter talk. Please let me stay and earn your trust"

Jocelyn responds. "im sorry Jace, I know your not Valentine and I see how much you love my daughter. She means the world to me and you mean the world to her. You can stay, until we get home. But so help me if I find you have had sex on my couch! Can you put clary back on, luke wants a quick word"

"clary?"

"no its Jace still, shes on her way. Just putting dinner on, lets hope its better than isabelles cooking!"

"listen Jace, I know Jocelyn is hard on you. And im sorry for that, I will try get her to come around to the idea of you being over more. In the meantime though , perhaps its best if its just visits when we are there. Also, jocelyn has walked away for a moment and cant hear so before she gets back. I want you to know we will most likely be here a while. Im not encouraging anything by any means, but if you do do anything please be safe. I am way to young to be grandpa wolf. I know what its like to be a teenager, even if Jocelyn forgets"

"thanks Luke, did you still want to talk to Clary?"

"No that's fine, oh and um if you need anything. For your, ah evening. Try the bottom drawer in the bathroom, but I swear if you tell Jocelyn about this your angel blood will not save you" Luke hung up the phone with a laugh

"whats got you smiling?" clary asked Jace, as she made her way back into the lounge room." Did he give you more of a time frame?

"not really, but I think its safe to say. Your mum dislikes me."

"don't be silly she doesn't dislike you" Jace raises his eyebrows. "ok well shes not your number 1 fan, but besides she thinks your trying to steal my virtue or something"

"I am actually offended. What because I am supremely good looking and charismatic I have no virtue?"

"Lol, come one let's go sort dinner out and pick a movie, its seems we have long enough. And im sure they would rather us watch it out here than in the bedroom."

"I thought you put dinner on already?

"well no, I kind of opened the fridge, moved some things and realised that luke has like no food to eat. Unless you want beans on toast?"

"the only way to make beans on toast actually edible is I got to eat it off you and even then im not sure"

"ok smart ass, what do you want to do? Takeaway?"

"no to be honest im over Takis. If that is even possible. Anyway we have the house to ourselves we shouldn't go out. Let's make use or time here just us".

Sometimes Clary didn't think Jace knew how seductive he sounded. Im not sure if he is implying what I think, or im just so nervous that everything he says im taking the wrong way.

"Clary, are you in there?"

"yes sorry. What was that, you want cake for dinner?" I look up and see Jace shaking a box of betty crocker, super moist chocolate cake mix. Oh betty , poor choice of words but I know the feeling. I wonder if my nerves would let me intitate the kissing. Perhaps I would feel more in control and then I can stop when I want to.

"yep. Now how do I do it?"

The fact that Jace doesn't know how to bake a cake amuses Clary. So for the next 45 minutes they spend time in the kitchen with her teaching him how to make a cake.

Once the cake is in the oven, clary looks at the huge mess they have made. Jocelyn would not be impressed, so she sets to work to tidy it up.

"Clary, is cake making usually this messy?"

" not usually, but then again most mundanes have a eletric mixer and don't have to do it by hand"

"well I hope it's nice, anyway in the meantime do you want to train?"

"No, you promised no shadow world activities. Everything we do tonight is mundane normal"

"I don't know what normal couples do Clary. This is all so new to me so what do we do?

Clary thought about what the girls at school said they do when their boyfriends are over. Usually its eat dinner, watch a movie, fool around a bit perhaps before the boy gets sent home.

"Lets go pick a movie".

Walking into the lounge room, Luke has a lot of dvds. I have no idea what kind of thing Jace would be into, action I suppose. I let him pick and he chooses a movie. Star Wars. You have got to be joking. I thought maybe like bad boys or something, maybe Simon and his nerdiness is wearing off on him.

"Not sure if you know this, but this is a series. You cant start with that one. We have to start over here at the phantom menace. Don't worry there is still fighting and stuff, but it sets the story for later movies"

"babe, I just skimmed my finger across and stopped on this one. I wouldn't mind watching every nerdy movie Simon suggested if it means I get to snuggle on the couch with you"

"well, when you put it that way lets start from number 1 and see how many we can get through tonight before they get home"

Whilst Clary got the movie ready, Jace headed to her room to get changed. Black leathers and jeans are definitely his favourite to wear, but not exactly the most comfy to wear whilst relaxing. If he was back at the Institute he would just wear his boxers, but he didn't want to put any pressure on Clary and certainly didn't want Luke and Jocelyn finding him in his boxers. Lucky for him he brought a change of clothes. What with all the demon hunting and craziness going on lately its always good to have a spare change of clothes handy. He stripped down to his boxers and just as he was pulling his shirt over his head Clary walked in.

Heading into her bedroom to see what was taking Jace so long, Clary walked in to see him shirtless and just in his boxers.

"Ahem"

"oh hey, like what you see?" as Jace gave a little wiggle.

A quiet yes, escaped Clarys voice before she corrected herself "im sure Luke would love to see this side of you. Not to mention my mother" since dating Jace, she had picked up on his sarcastic and quick thinking responses and sometimes they came out before she realised. Come to think of it, she was also a lot more confident when she replied with the sarcastic tone. No wonder Jace does it, its not as awkward.

Without thinking Clary stepped forward and kissed Jace hard. He stumbled back, but recovered quickly placing his hands on her hips. Clary placed her arms around his neck and she deepened their kiss. Lifting her up on the dresser, she was now in perfect line with him. Her hands were laced around he neck as she started to press her self up against Jaces torso. He responded with running his hands up and down the length or her back.

Letting go from his neck Clary started to trace his runes on his back with her fingers. The softness of her hands and fingers sent shivers up Jaces back. He shivered and Clary came to a halt.

"sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just realised I hadnt kissed you tonight. You must be cold"

Within a second she had jumped down off the dresser and made her way back to the hallway.

"when your ready, the movies all good to go" she callled as she walked back to the lounge.

Does she have no idea what she does to me? Jace thought. Luckily she hadnt noticed the growing tent happening in his shorts whilst they were kissing as that would have surely freaked her out. I don't want to scare her, if only I could think of a way to get her to relax and not have to worry about anything.

As clary entered the lounge and Jace couldn't see her anymore she stopped to catch her breath. Oh my hes such a good kisser, the way my body is drawn to his is scary. And I think I felt something hard down there when he lifted me to the dresser. I need to get over this nervous and embarrassment. Jace is so comfortable around me I wish I could be the same. Ok think Clary, what does he do differently? Well he uses his body to catch me off guard. I wonder if I could do the same?

Before she had time to work out how she could l, Jace came in and slumped on the couch. Looking completely unaffected by their pash only a few minutes before. And of course even dressed in his grey tracksuit pants and white tee he still oozed sex appeal.

20 minutes into the movie the oven dinged, signaling it was time to get the cake out. Clary hopped up to get it out the oven and jace made a move to follow. "No no, you watch ill be back".

After 20 minutes of staring at the television and not really seeing it she had come up with a plan.

"jace, do you like chocolate icing?" puh lease who doesn't?

"ah yeah sure babe, whatever is fine"

Whipping up the chocolate icing she carried the bowl back into the lounge. "so I made too much icing, can you think of anything else it might be good on? It seems such a waste to throw it"

Clary was hoping for one of his usual sarcastic or sexual responses instead she got a "I dunno, like a sandwhich or something?:

What! Here she is trying to be a little seductive and he wants a sandwich. Ok well maybe ill be more blunt. Picking up the spatula she wipes some across her chest. Just above where her neckline of the singlet she is wearing sits. Slightly nervous she walks back from the kitchen into the dark lounge and

"what do you know we are out of bread but (at this point she swings her leg over jace and straddles his lap) I did think you might like to try this instead"

Once again she continues to amaze me, Jace thinking to himsel.

Instead of voicing his reply, Jace leans his head forward and gently sucks the icing off her chest.

"it's a pity there isnt more on you as that was delicious"

Clary lifts the bowl up from the side of the couch "well now you mention it I do have some here" she grins cheekily.

As she lifts her singlet over her head, dropping it on the floor she wipes more icing across her chest but with some dripping down into her cleavage.

Jace takes no time in placing his lips on her chest and sucking the icing off. Not stopping once its cleaned up but taking in the feel of Clarys weight on his lap and her in just a bra. Running his hands up and down her back he gently without her realising unclasping her bra. Her breasts spill out of her bra and she reachs to cover herself. No one has seen her bra less before, although it is dark in here. And it is only fair I did see Jace shirtless earlier. She moves her hands away from her chest and Jace drinks in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

Wiggling slightly to get closer to him, clary leans in and kisses Jace. Her chest rising and falling deeply as the intensity of the kiss grows. Not wanting to break apart for air. Eventually they separate to breathe and as much as Jace enjoys kissing clary he wants to try something else. Whilst she is catching her breath he tilts his head down and starts sucking on her nipple, slowly and gently. His hands cupping each breast and massaging them. Clary feels like she is in a trance, moving slightly with the gentle pull of jace sucking at her chest she starts to grind her hips into his. Concerned she might be getting to heavy she makes a move to get off him. Only to be grabbed firmly on either arm and held where she is. Smiling at herself she tips her head back and continues to grind into his lap.

Oh my god, Jace cannot belive he is sitting here with clarys nipple in his mouth. This is a side of her he has never seen and he doesn't want to make her do anything she doesn't but she seems to be taking control without even knowing it. Her hips are pushing into his and he decides to try. The worst she can say is no.

Moving his hands from her chest he places them on her hips, lifts up his head and kisses her on the mouth. His fingers are just on the band of her shorts. Slowly edging his finger under the shorts. His hand has makes his way to her panties. Resting it there to see if it's ok, he pulls apart from the kiss to ask her. Only before he could speak Clary has placed her hand on his and started moving hers in circles. Copying what she is doing and taking it as an invite to continue. He moves his fingers to the rythym clary set. Ever so gently he moves aside her panties.

Clary feels his hand slide under the thin fabric of her panties. With a quick gasp when his fingers touch her she realises she wants more. She feels his fingers circling around and its driving her crazy. Lifting her hips off his is lap she presses into his fingers. One finger has slipped inside her and she can feel Jace sliding it back and forward.

A low moan escapes her lips and it encourages Jace to delve further in. The angle at which they are sitting is slighty difficult for Jace to do anything further. So he decides to take a risk. Removing his finger from her (much to her surprise) he lifts her off him and lays her on the couch. Placing her down he notices how flustered she is and that her cheeks are flushed red nearly as bright as her hair. Lifting his shirt over his head he then lays on his side next to her and kisses her.

There is nothing gentle about the kiss, his tounge dancing around her mouth. Whilst her hands are all on his chest and stomach. He moves his hands back down to her shorts and makes his way back to where they were just a few minutes before.

Clary brings her self back to reality for a second, notices that her shorts are still on. Feeling empowered by how sexy Jace had made her feel she moves her hands off him to her hips to slide her shorts down. Not sure if she should take her panties off or not. She feels his fingers sliding in and out of her and decides that they are just in the way so with the help of Jace she slides them down as well.

Jace looks at clary, completely naked but makes no move to look at her down there. Keeping his eyes on hers, he gives her a smile and is rewarded with one in return. He slips another finger into her and moves them in and out slowly getting faster and increasing the pressure. He starts to suck on her nipple once more and feels her shudder.

She is breathing faster and harder than before now, feeling a pressure building in her and its all thanks to Jace and his amazing fingers. She continues to grind into his hands encouraging him to keep going. Not bothered by the fact she is stark naked she starts to wiggle into him closer. She can feel the hardness that has been growing for the past 10 minutes just under his pants but is not sure what to do. Jace is so focused on her and she cant reach to get her hands onto him. Deciding to keep her hands near him she starts to rub through the thin fabric of his pants.

Jace groans as Clary touches him. He is solid as a rock. He would love for her to take his pants down and feel him without the fabric but this needs to be about her. He wants this to be all about her. He slowly pulls his fingers away and grabs her hands, placing them above her head.

He leans in and whispers to her, "its not just the cake that is super moist. Shall we have a taste?"

Clary was not actually listening. She doesn't understand why he has taken her hands away. Surely he must want her to touch him? She hears him say? "well?" bugger um I think it had something to do with the cake. Did I want some? Well not really, id rather you keep touching me. She decides maybe he wants to slow things down and not rush her.

"yes please" she responds after an eternity it seems.

He gets off the lounge and turns her slightly, slightly dazed by what's just happened she doesn't notice him drop to the floor. He catches her off guard. He kisses her entrance and starts to flick his tongue around.

"oooohhhh" clary moans. " I I thought you were getting cake"

" no baby, relax and let me taste you"

Jace's tounge darts in and out of her, it feels amazing. He sucks on her clit and then slips a finger in. His tongue massaging her whilst his fingers build pressure. Clarys eyes have closed and she feels the pressure building again.

"Jace, ooh jace please you have to stop. Im, im" she cant get the words out.

Faster and harder Jace licks and sucks her clit and presses harder with his fingers. He can tell she is close.

"come on baby, relax. Give in to the pleasure"

He uses his spare hand to lightly squeeze her nipple and it is her undoing. She comes in his mouth and is over whelmed by the sensation of it all. Her legs shaking and her breathing ragged. She had experienced her first orgasm.

Slowly Jace climbs onto the lounge next to his girlfriend. His mouth tasting like the sweet juices he had just made her release. Sitting up abruptly Clary kisses him. She is still shaking but It could be because its getting colder.

"Thankyou. My only regret is I haven't made you feel as good as you have made me"

"Babe, we have only been here for an hour or so. I'm here until they get home. There is plenty of time". He comments with his trademark smile.

* * *

Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.

~MortalMarquess~


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those of you, that were kind enough to tag my story as a fiction to be followed. I hope its not too smutty and cheesy for you all. I checked and am hoping there are not too many spelling errors and that the story flows well enough for you all. I am still very new at this and am just having some fun and am going to wait and see how we end up. Would love if anyone has a review they wish to post, just to give me some more ideas, if you like the story, if not, how I could improve ect.

Anyway happy reading ;)

* * *

After getting up to get re dressed and find some pillows for the couch, Clary returns back to the lounge room to see Jace has worked out that the couch is a futon bed and reclines it so they are more comfortable.

"Oh, i didn't know it did that, you would think staying here all this time I would know it reclines. That will be much better than sitting up or lying on the side watching the movie"

"Im not just a shadow hunter babe, I am also a handy man. Laugh all you want. I actually went to move the couch and it kind of made a sound which I thought broke it, and then it flattened out"

"Great now, Luke will think we have broken his furniture with all the crazy wild sex we are apparently having"

"Well we better not disappoint them"

Clary's smile flattened out to a type of frown.

"No pressure though Clary, we are not just hanging out so I can sleep with you, you know that I love you"

"Yes, I know. You know i'm nervous about it though Jace. Your so experienced and i'm just not. I don't even know how to be sexy and all that"

"really?" Jace responds. "so the girl that wiped chocolate icing across her chest, showed me how she likes to be touched and made me so hard without barely touching me has no idea? think you under estimate yourself Clarissa"

"you know I hate to be called that. Anyway what are we going to do. The movie is like half way through and i'm sure you have no idea whats going on and on top of that we still haven't eaten anything"

"well you haven't eaten anything, I on the other hand" Jace smirks.

Before Jace could finish his sentence, Clary was saved by her phone ringing.

"Hi mom, what happening?"

Jocelyn explains to Clary that its not looking good. The repair man has still not shown up and now they are debating on whether to stay in Atlantic City. They have been looking at wedding venues all day and now might stay over night so to keep looking tomorrow as they are still undecided.

"Well its up to you mom. But isn't it like a 2 hour drive home anyway? If he hasn't arrived yet you don't want to be driving home at like 2am!"

"Yes Clary I am aware of that, (sounding slightly frustrated). Anyway I called for a different reason, Luke just informed me that there is not much food in the house, so we've called up the Pizza place and told them to let you order and we will fix up the bill when we get back. We originally planned to be home by now"

"Oh that's great mom thank you, we made a chocolate cake as that was kind of all that was here. So some real food would be awesome"

"Just don't order an infinite amount of pizza" laughed Jocelyn. Before hanging up, Jocelyn also told Clary that they will stay in Atlantic City for the night as Luke had been able to find one of the wedding venues with a spare room. Of course also reminding her to be careful and not do anything she didn't want to.

Clary decided not to share that bit of information for now with Jace. This meant they had an entire evening and day together. She was worried if she told him, there might be more added pressure to sleep with him so for the time being she would act no different.

"Great news, they have sorted out with the pizza shop that we can order and they will get the bill later. Grab your jacket we are going for a walk".

Once both were ready, they grabbed the keys and headed down the road.

The pizza shop wasn't far, and it was good to get out of the house, breaking some of the sexual tension. They decided to eat in, rather than walk back home. Clary's idea, as now she knew they had all night.

Jace had no idea, why she wanted to eat here. Thinking to himself that it must be because she was uncomfortable at home with just him. Why else would she want to stay and eat here, our time together was limited and surely Luke and Jocelyn would be home before midnight. It wasn't even about the sex, he just wanted to spend time we her. Not share her laughs with the people in the Pizza bar. But of course, he agreed to stay here for the time being.

After what felt like an eternity, they made their way back to Luke's. Feeling full after the pizza they decided to go the long way to shake of the feeling of being bloated. Walking through the gardens at night was nice, Clary thought. It was darker now as they had left the street lights behind them as they wandered through the gardens. Grabbing Jace's hand and entwining her fingers with his.

They spoke about nothing in particular on the way home, but thinking to themselves what will happen when they get back. Clary wanted to treat Jace to the same pleasure he had given her earlier, but wasn't sure how to hint at it. Jace on the other hand, worrying if he had pushed her too far before and now didn't know how to act when they got back. He decided to let the cards fall as they may, and to take it as it comes. Besides he was very surprised at how she was earlier. He would never have thought she would have let him finger her and go down on her on Luke's couch!

Arriving home, feeling much better now that their hunger had been sorted they decided to turn the movie off. Lets be honest they didn't watch it anyway.

"Jace, do you mind if I get into my pajama's? I'm really tired and I don't want to sleep in these"

"Of course not, what ever makes you comfortable babe"

Clary headed off to her bedroom, whilst Jace played with his phone. It was funny to see him use it, when Clary first gave it to him he had no idea what to do. Now he has all kinds of apps, and uses snap chat. Oh how times had changed since they first met. For an elite species, the shadow hunters were definitely a little behind on modern mundane technology.

Feeling a little confident, Clary stripped off her clothes and decided to send Jace an snapchat. Of her. Not a silly one like usual where she was wearing glasses, had 3 eyes or a rainbow coming out of her mouth. But one where her hand was resting on her panties, slightly edging them down, with the quote saying 'wish you were here'. Before sending, she quickly sorted out her bed, throwing the 10 stuffed animals into her cupboard and kicking the clothes under the bed. Jace's room was so bare, and Clary's looked cluttered compared to his. But its how she liked it.

Jace was playing on his phone and sipping on his drink from earlier when he heard the familiar "ping" of his phone. Notifying him on a new snap chat. Seeing it was from Clary he opened it. Of course he had just taken a drink and spat it out as soon as he saw it. He was absolutely caught off guard. Expecting it to be one of the silly filters they usually use, instead of a sexy picture of her in her panties. The ones he had taken off of her earlier. What to send back though, a picture of him?

He decided on a simple 'Me 2'.

Clary's phone buzzed in response, holding her breath she saw his reply. 'Me 2' . Well where was he then, it wasn't like the lounge room was miles away. 'are you waiting for a formal invitation Mr Herondale or...'

No response from Jace was needed that time. He jumped over the couch and walked into her room. Opening the door, he noticed she had turned the lights off and was ready for bed. Hoping his face didn't look too disappointed, he took off his jumper and headed to the other side of the bed.

"So you still have no idea, when they are coming home?"

"No, she doesn't know how much longer. The mechanic should be there by now and its a 2 hour drive so maybe home by 11pm?"

"Clary I don't know if I should be in here, you look like your ready for sleep. I don't want to fall asleep in here and have them find me here, I'll never be allowed back again"

"Well can you stay a little bit? I'll put my alarm on for 1030 so if we have fallen asleep I can wake you up and you can go back out there"

"Ok sure" Jace replied, feeling disheartened. Why send me a raunchy picture and then act like nothing has happened?

Clary couldn't help but smile at her self in the dark. Poor Jace, thinking she wanted to go to sleep. Probably feeling let down and like she didn't want anything to happen, he had no clue that all she wanted was to be wrapped in his arms again, replaying the scene from earlier.

Jace was lying on his side facing Clary.

"Good night Jace , thank you for staying with me until they get home"

"Anytime, thats what boyfriends are for"

"Its not all they are for" Clary responded as she slid over to close the gap between them. "they are for kissing" lifting her head so her lips where in line with his, she kissed him. Not a hard kiss, but one with soft, gentle touching of her lips.

Jace leaned in to her kiss more, noting it was slow and soft. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt her move closer. They were still not touching but she was very close to him now.

"they are for keeping you warm" This time, Jace moved in to her. No gap between them only the sheet and thier clothes to stop thier bodies touching. He swung his leg over hers and pulled her in. He could feel her leg, she must have kept the shorts on Jace decided.

Here it goes, Clary thought. She had already been naked in front of him tonight but this was different. Being naked now, was because she had decided. It wasn't a spur of the moment choice. She wanted him to feel her naked body.

Moving the sheet out the way she placed her hands on Jace's hip. Her hands running along the edge of his hip, feel where it dips in and you can feel his hip bone. Tracing her fingers all the way up his stomach to his chest and resting on his cheek. She lifts her head up to kiss him again. This time harder, there is nothing soft about it, her tongue sliding in and out of his mouth as replies in kind.

Her hands make their way back down to his hip and this time she presses her palm where his erection is growing. Rubbing him through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. Not knowing how long to do it for, she decides a little longer, just to tease him a little more.

Jace is frozen in the spot, his mouth still kissing hers but he doesn't know what to do with his hands. Does he touch and risk spooking her, or just lay here. In the end he leaves his hands where they are, and just enjoys the moment of Clary touching him finally.

The fact that Jace hasn't touched her yet, crosses Clary's mind. But now is meant to be for him, she had her turn earlier so it doesn't bother her too much. She takes the hand resting on his hip and uses it to slide down his pants. It was much smoother in her mind, instead they got bunched up on the way down.

Jace laughs as he has to lifts up to help her slide his pants down ,Clary looks up at him with a less than friendly stare. "Sorry" he replies, not sorry at all. He loves how she is trying to take control of whats happening and lets her carry on.

For the first time she feels Jace. Not through his pants or boxers but with her hand. Skin on Skin contact. She places him inside of her hand, and starts sliding it up and down. Its amazing how something so incredibly rock hard can feel so soft at the same time. The sound of his breathing starts to increase and Clary realizes that Jace is enjoying himself and that she must be doing it right.

Moving her hand faster, she used her other hand to lightly squeeze and play with his balls. She looks up to see Jace has closed his eyes, gently she pushes him to encourage him to lie on his back with her close to his side. Gliding her hand up and down, she can feel her hand start to get slippery. As she looks to see the pre cum oozing out of the tip. Yep definitely doing it right, she thinks to herself.

Jace is lying on his back whilst his girlfriend is giving him a hand job, the only way this could get better if.

Clary interrupts his train of thought. She has stopped fondling his balls and has taken him into her mouth. Sucking him, licking his length up and down. With one hand still on him, she continues to gently slide up and down, whilst sucking. She licks him all the way down to his base, and then sucks up and her hand pulls slightly down. She feels Jace slightly bucking in to her she sucks onto him. After sucking for a few minutes, she starts to gently use her teeth as well as licking. Running her hands over his body as she kneels under the blanket taking him as deep as she can manage.

Jace can feel himself getting close, he wants to tell Clary to stop but it feels so good. Unsure what to do, he pulls the cover off from over her and notices that she is naked. How on earth did he not notice this earlier, he thinks to himself.

"Clary, if you don't stop soon, I am going to explode in your mouth"

"Good Jace, I want you to, I want to taste you the way you tasted me, I want you to"

"Oh god, well don't stop what you are doing"

Giving her mouth a slight break she gets back to using her hand.

"Faster baby" Jace encourages her.

Her hand is going as fast as she can, she sees his head fall back on the pillow and realizes he is close, so she opens her mouth and sucks. Sucking as hard and fast as she can, Jace bucking his hips into her mouth to try and get as much of him inside her mouth as she can.

"Oh shit Clary, i'm coming" Jace cries out.

She is as ready as she can be, her mouth filled with the sweet taste of his cum. Unsure with what to do with it now she swallows and lays beside Jace. Her mouth aching, but she cant help but look up and smile at him. Jace smiles back with one of his smiles that only she is lucky enough to see. Sure he smiles all the time, but never like this. Never where his face lights up from ear to ear and she can tell he is truly happy.

He puts his arm around Clary and pulls her into the space between his arm and with her head resting on his chest. Feeling his heart slowly returning back to a steady beat.

"Clary?"

"Mmm?"

"That was amazing. Ive never felt that before, thankyou."

" Your welcome" she replied sleepily. I'll just close my eyes for a second she thinks to herself. Before another word is spoken between them they fall asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

~MortalMarquess~


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Quite a bit of Lemon in this chapter, just a heads up ;)

If you like it, please Review as it encourages me to continue on with the story..

* * *

Chapter 3

Sometime later Jace wakes up with a pain shooting in his arm. He thinks about the amazing dream he has had about Clary giving him a blow job. Only to look down and see her lying on his arm. Oh that's why its cramping. That means it wasn't a dream, she actually did blow him. Gently taking his arm from underneath her and resting her head on the pillow. He looks up to see the time. Shit he reads the clock as 1230am. Luke and Jocelyn could be home, and here he is naked in bed with Clary.

He pulls on his sweats and creeps out to see if they are home yet. He cant see them, and the door to their room is still open and no one is inside. He makes his way down to the garage and sees no car.

Heading back to the bedroom he passes the bathroom and ducks inside quickly. Luke said something about the bottom drawer, i suppose it cant hurt to have a couple handy and this way i can leave some in Clarys room and have some at the Institute. Not wanting Luke to notice he only takes 3. The thought of having sex with Clary 3 times is almost enough to make him hard again. What a surprise she was before. And to think she has never given head and it felt soo good.

On the way back into her bedroom he notices a green light flashing from Clarys phone. He slides the unlock bar across and notices her wallpaper is the two of them. They had spent the day together in Idris before heading home. He didn't even realize she took a picture that day.

He sees a message from Jocelyn sent at 10pm.

'Hi baby girl, we have checked in to the room now and are heading out for a drink. Will continue to look at venues tomorrow and hopefully decide on one then. Enjoy your time with Jace. Im sorry i am so hard on him, i have thought about what you said and when we get home we will talk, but you have to ask him if its ok? Love mom. X'

That cheeky little redhead. She knew they weren't coming back tonight. Jocelyn must have told her when she found out about the pizza. It definitely explains why we didn't hurry back. And ask me if what is ok? Its not like i can ask her though I wasn't meant to see the text. Dammit.

Jace climbs back into bed after taking his sweats off. Leaving the condoms on the side table. Its better to be prepared right? Since he has been gone Clary has moved slightly so that her hand is above her head. Exposing her chest where the blanket has fallen. Even asleep she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He watches her sleep for a moment, taking in the sight of her when she is relaxed. No demons hunting her, no training, no stress from the clave. He wishes she could be this peaceful always.

Moving in close to her, she slightly stirs. He lies on his side and she cuddles against his chest. Sleep takes over him whilst he is lying there listening to the sound of her breathing.

Clary wakes to the something hard against her back. She goes to move when she remembers that Jace is still here. With a quick thought she works out that he is spooning her and they are both still naked. She can hear his deep breathing. Very quietly she whispers his name. He is fast asleep. Reaching over to her side table, to see the time on her watch, she swipes the screen across to see the time 2:30am. She looks over her shoulder to see Jace fast asleep. Looking so calm and serene. He never looks like this, he is always "on". There is still something hard at the base of her spine. Thinking that she must have left her stele in the bed she reaches behind to move it.

Oh my that's not my stele! She gasps quickly and moved her hand to cover her mouth as she let's go of Jace's so that she was lying with her back pressed against him she couldn't help but recall how amazing she felt when he pleasured her earlier. Without even paying attention to what she was doing she traced her fingers down into her slit. She was already wet. Just thinking about Jace was enough to turn her on. Moving her fingers in and out she felt that pleasant feeling stir in her as before. As she continued to push her fingers around inside she started to gently grind against Jace's erection. Feeling him get even harder if that was at all possible.

Jace awoke suddenly to a few things. Firstly the quiet moans of pleasure coming from next to him, second the sound of friction and liquid squelching and lastly the feel of his girlfriends ass grinding into his hard on.

Unsure of what to do, he traced his fingers over Clary's shoulder and whispered in her ear "Would you like any help with that?"

Slightly embarrassed that she had woken Jace up with what she was doing she didn't trust her voice, so instead she reached over to grab Jace's hand and placed his fingers inside of her.

"I'll take that as a yes" Jace cooed. Picking up the tempo his fingers sliding in and out of her. The position they were in was slightly awkward, he couldn't reach into her depths at this angle. Propping him self up on one side he could now move his fingers easier and deeper inside of her. He was rewarded with the change in position by her breath starting to quicken. She was still grinding into him so he assumed she liked the feel of his hard on pressing against her ass. He gently started to push against her, making her grind back against him.

The feel of his cock pushing against her left her craving more. She needed to be closer to him, so lifting her leg up, she hooked it behind his. Instantly she felt a difference with him sliding up and down between her ass and dripping slit. She could wanted more, so now was the time to tell him.

"MMMM Jace" she purred. As she kept grinding against him and him into her.

"Baby do you want me to stop? 'Im not going to be able to if we go much further"

"No, don't stop. More, please give me more" she panted.

Jace did not need to be asked twice. He was so hard for her, the feel of his length moving from her ass to her slit was incredible. He had never not used protection so it was a first for him to feel the warmth radiating from her but also the wet and slipperiness on his cock.

Rolling her over so he could finally see her. He smiled, she was going crazy. He could see the sexual frustration on her face as if it was written there with a permanent marker. Returning his fingers back to her slit he circled until he found her g spot.

"Jace, Oooooaaaaahhhh". she moaned into him. It was like he had found a magic place inside her. Grabbing onto the blankets next to her she knotted her hands into them. Focusing on what was going on in between her legs, at this rate she was going to come again. The pressure starting to build within her as it had done earlier this evening.

"Clary" Jace whispered into her ear. "You are so wet, are you ready baby. Do you want to feel me inside of you?"

" yes, oh Jace. Please, make love to me, I need to feel you " she managed to whisper back.

He took his fingers from inside her dripping slit and placed them in her mouth. Watching her lick his fingers as she sucked her juice's off of them. Sucking on his fingers as if it was his cock. With his free hand he reached over to the side table and grabbed a condom. Using his teeth he bit off the edge and ripped it open. Taking his fingers back from her, he rolled the condom down over him.

Propping himself up on his arms, with his body on top of her he lent down to kiss her mouth. Kissing her gently on the mouth. He brought a hand up to her face, and brushed back the hair that had fallen around her face, tucking the strand behind her ear.

"I will be as gentle as I can, but it may feel a little uncomfortable at first. If you want me to stop, just say so"

"I'm ready, please Jace. I know you will be gentle"

With one last kiss to her lips, he pulled his lips away from hers and stared into her eyes. Deciding it might best to ease into it, he placed 2 fingers inside of her, she is still as ready as before. Sliding them in and out a few times. On the third time, leaving them out he gently pushes the head of himself inside her.

With a gasp, Clary feels when Jace had pressed himself inside of her. She looks up to see him studying her face carefully as if he isn't sure whether to continue or not. Reaching her hands up to place one on either side of his face, she kisses him. Lifting her hips up in the process to encourage him to keep going.

Feeling her lifting up against his hips and judging by the fact she is kissing him, he takes it as a yes to continue. Easing into her slowly until her is fully inside of, he exhales a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. Gently starting to build a rhythm and find a speed that suits them both he feels her matching his movements and grinding her hips as far into him as she can manage. She is so tight he thought, hoping he wouldn't come too soon. But the feel of her was overwhelming.

Clary had closed her eyes and was in a state of pure bliss, she didn't know when it was supposed to hurt, at the start she assumed but it never happened. All of the messing around earlier must have helped, she thought. Jace had been so gentle with her, and it was more pleasurable than she had imagined. He had started to pick up the tempo but not the pressure.

"Jace um, oh god" she was so nervous about asking him to go harder. She didn't know how to ask him.

"Clary whats wrong" he asked as he stopped pumping in and out of her. Not leaving her but no moving anymore either."I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought you were enjoying yourself"

Before Jace could finish Clary cut him off. "The only thing that's wrong is that you have stopped, I only wondered if you could fuck me harder. I won't break, I don't want you to hold back and be gentle with me anymore"

Jace was stunned, a look of pure shock came across his face. Followed quickly by a cheeky smirk.

Without saying anything he pushed into her, and grabbed hold on her hips. Thrusting into her harder with each time, still concerned about being too rough for her first time he didn't go too deep. He felt Clary's hands resting on his ass, and her lifting up to meet his every thrust. Tilting his head down he began to suck on her nipple and flicking it around his mouth with his tounge. The hardness of her nipple, the feel of her wetness slamming against him, her breathing getting quicker and quicker, and the tightness and how he filled up her core was too much. The pressure started to build in him as he moved even faster in and out of her.

"Clary, oh god i'm so close"

Clary feeling close to exploding herself, moved her hand onto the base of his cock and slid her hand up and down, in between each thrust.

She let out a cry that didn't even sound like her as she came, involuntarily shaking beneath him as her second orgasm for the night rippled through her body.

Jace could feel Clary's orgasm start just as he started to release his own. He was trying to hold on as long as possible, but with her hand wrapped around his cock he couldn't fight the feeling of absolute pleasure that was bursting to get out. Groaning deeply as he finally came, feeling her digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

After he had finished he moved off of her, pulling the condom off and tying it in a knot and dropping it on the floor. He crawled back onto the bed to see his beautiful Clary covered in a fine layer of sweat and shaking slightly. Moving to lie next to her, Running his fingers though her hair and tracing gently with his fingers across her face. Once he had caught his breath he asked how she was feeling.

"Jace, I am feeling absolutely amazing. That was mind blowing. And you, was it alright for you? I know that it wasn't as special for you as it was me, but thank you for being gentle and patient and attentive to me"

"Clary, that was honestly the best sex I have ever had in my life. I have never wanted someone as much as I want you. I mean I've just had you, I can't hardly move, i'm absolutely spent, but I am already thinking about the next time. It may not have been my first time, but it was yours and I am so honored that you chose me to share it with. Knowing that I am the only one to have ever touched you, held you and slept with you makes me the happiest man alive. I never want anyone else to have you"

"But...no never mind"

"No tell me, what is on your mind"

"Well I am not your first anything, you have other women who can claim that. How do I know I will be enough for you? I'm not experienced, I did't even know what it felt to orgasm like that before you showed me. I am a like a beginner and you the expert. I'm never going to be able to compete with that"

Jace had never really thought of it like that, the other women he had been with meant nothing. Just something to do pass the time in between missions. He never cared for anyone but himself, and he certainly never put their needs above his own. Before Clary he was just Jace. Happy being known as a self centered, arrogant shadow hunter. But since meeting Clary his whole world had been turned upside down. He felt things he had never thought he would, he wanted to look after her, take care of her, be with her for more than one night. How can he tell her that without scaring her away. They hadn't been together that long,long enough that they had fallen madly in love with each other but enough to hear how he truly felt?

There's nothing like, saying exactly how you feel and having no reply. It had been at least a minute since Clary had told Jace how she felt, and nothing. He just closed his eyes and was yet to answer her. Not wanting to lay here and feel as silly as she did she made a move to hop up out of the bed. Maybe I'll go get a glass of water or something.

"Clary, (Jace made a motion to grab onto her arm as she moved away from him, holding her hands in his and looking into her eyes) I have no idea where to even start with what I want to say. I'm no good at voicing my feelings. But I want you to know there is no competition at all. The women I have been with in the past mean absolutely nothing to me. Before I met you, I was a different person. I was a dick basically, I did what I wanted when I wanted. With no thought or care for anyone but myself. Until I met you. Sitting here thinking about it, its like I was waiting for you. You have opened my eyes to a whole new world. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep. The people I have been with in the past, were there to fill a hole I had in my life that I didn't realize was there until you filled it.

You are the first person I have ever cared for apart from my family. But more than that you are the first person I have truly let into my heart. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You know I didn't know my parents, and the Lightwood's adopted me and yes I love them. But I was a child when I met them, and I fell in love with them as I had no one else and they cared for me. You have seen me at my worst and are still here with me. I love the person I am when I am with you, and I want to be with you every day of my life. I love how you have changed me into a better person. You say you don't know if you can be enough for me, I honestly have no idea how i'm enough for you. I have been broken beyond compare and here you are. Please don't let my past affect us and who I am now. You are my first everything that is important Clary."

Clary sat there listening to Jace, pour his heart out to her. She had no idea how deep his feelings for her were until that moment. Before he had finished she had tears welling in her eyes. The idea that she could mean so much to him, made her heart swell.

Jace lifted his finger up to her cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen from her eyes. "Clary, I love you" as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you to Jace".

After lying in his arms for a few moments she had to get up, she did actually need that glass of water she had thought of earlier. Wiggling to the edge of the bed, she picked up her robe and covered her self in it.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water, and check to see if they are home. I hope not though as i'm sure they would have heard that!"

Jace lying on his back with his hand tucked behind his head, smiled at Clary as he replied "Sure thing hun, grab me one to will you? And I am pretty sure if they were home they would have busted in that door by now"

"Your probably right, i'll be back"

Walking through the apartment, she felt a slight ache beginning between her legs. Although with everything that had happened tonight she had expected nothing less. To keep up the ruse, she headed to Lukes room, calling out "Not home yet" then heading over into the kitchen she noticed her watch flashing "Voice recording full". What the? after swiping open the file on her watch. She was gobsmacked. Looking at how long the file was, she saw it went for 42 minutes. She had accidentally recorded their entire love making session. Quickly about to delete it before Jace heard, then she decided against deleting. Besides it might be interesting to listen to later. Skipping forward to the end, she heard the start of Jace's confession. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of being able to hear it again. Maybe later though.

"Are you getting the water from a well babe? Jace called

"Haha very funny, i'm coming"

"Again! I'm not even doing anything"

Walking back into the room, Clary stood with her hand on her hip, a glass of water in the other and a stern look on her face.

"Just joking babe, you can come on you own whenever you want. Maybe I can watch though?"

A smile breaking through her expression, she climbed into bed, sipped on the water and handed it to Jace.

Taking the water from her and almost downing the entire glass.

"I hope your mum and Luke are alright? Do you think you should call them or something?"

"I thought they would be home by now, maybe i'll message them or something"

Jace made am move to get up, "What are you doing? Clary asked?

"I should prob move to the couch, I don't want to upset them. And if you recall I did promise your mom I wouldn't take advantage of you and she said no sex on the couch, so I might be safe on there"

"Safe from me? now that I've had you Jace you will never be safe. I will want it all the time, a couch will not stop me" she chuckled

"Well in the case, i'll stay here. at least there is more room"

"As much as I have enjoyed tonight I am exhausted. I need to go to sleep Jace"

"Me to babe. I love you"

"I love you to. Good night, or is that good morning?"

"It was a good night, and I have high hopes for the morning to be good as well"

With that, they pulled the blankets up and fell asleep.

* * *

~MortalMarquess~


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those of you that have favourited my story and also for following. I assume you are enjoying it, otherwise you wouldn't now be on chapter 4. Love to see people reading it but reviews are awesome. So please keep the coming! As always, I own nothing to do with any characters, I am just a fan.

* * *

Swinging her arm over to turn the alarm off. Clary reads the time. 8am. Only a few hours sleep, but she had gone on less. Glancing over her shoulder and seeing Jace fast asleep, she decides to head to the bathroom and leave him asleep.

Turning on the water, she steps out of her robe. Luke's bathroom is so much older than the one at the institute. With a bath tub shower. The best part about it, was she liked to put the plug in so she can sit down in the water whilst her conditioner was on. Old habits are hard to break. Climbing into the shower, she felt the water running over her. There is nothing like a warm shower to wake you up. Picking up her shampoo, she decided that it was best to wash her hair. After getting very tangled from last night, it needed it.

Jace wakes up, and sees that Clary has gone. He hears the shower and assumes she is in there. Pushing the covers back he decides to go and say good morning. Walking into the bathroom he decides not to announce his arrival. Peeking his head around the shower curtain, he sees Clary. Her eyes closer, hands running through her hair as the shampoo bubbles run down her body. He follows the bubbles as they run down her neck ,to across her shoulders, chest, stomach and down her legs. Even though they spent last night together he has never seen her naked like this before. Quick to move back behind the curtain as to not scare her. He looks down to see the erection that has already started. My god he thinks, we had each other all night and I am ready to go again, but she is so perfect! No matter how perfect she is, she is also probably sore. So telling him self off, he takes a different approach, just because they had sex last night, it doest mean it has to be all the time as much as he would like it to be. Hearing her moving around he has no idea what she is doing. Suddenly he sees her feet pop up and the end of the tub.

The tub has filled up nicely, as Clary decides to lie down and let her conditioner do its thing and make her hair feel all nice and silky again she was more than glad that Isabelle had made her go to the waxing appointment the few days before. She didn't have to worry about shaving for a few weeks now! Relaxing her head back on the edge of the tub, she closes her eyes and thinks of Jace and everything that happened last night. Bringing her hands to her head she tries to gently untangle the knots in her hair.

Coming to end of the tub, Jace leans in to Clary's ear and whispers "Good Morning Beautiful"

Clary's eyes spring open and see Jace above her, quickly making a move to cover her self up.

"What are you doing, honey i've seen it all before?" Jace smirks

"Hmm, I supppose. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, Yes I would, although I do not think there is enough room for me to lie down, but before you move"

Jace leans over Clary's mouth and kisses her. As soon as his lips touch hers, Clary can't help of that scene in spiderman when he is upside down kissing mary jane. A small giggle escapes her mouth.

"Something funny about the way I kiss?"

"No, no its just its like a scene from a movie I have seen, but I guess you haven't seen it"

"Nope, now schooch over, i'm cold"

Standing up Clary pulls the plug on the tub and watches the water go down the drain. Feeling slightly uncomfortable she looks over to see Jace standing at the edge of the tub.

"Can I have some water now?"

"Yes, I'll ah move for you"

Clary tries to move as Jace gets closer to water. There is no room for him to get past her, and he certainly doesn't want to touch the wet curtain. So grabbing onto her he holds her as closer as he creeps past her. Finally in the water, he tips his head back and lets the water warm him up.

She does not know where to look, how on earth is this man attracted to her! Look at him, the water beating off his chest, and running down him. The line on his hip where his jeans usually sit, she can see all to clearly now. There is no ounce of fat on him at all, just muscle.

Jace catches Clary looking at him. Placing his hands in hers, he pulls her in closer.

"Babe, I want you to feel comfortable with me, I want you to know what I feel like" he hands her a loofah with soap on it.

"You want me to wash you?"

"Well it is tricky doing my back myself, and i'll do you after?"

Clary taking the loofah, starts with Jace's back and rubs it over his back. Now that she can't see him, she feels a little better. Dropping the loofah to the floor she uses her hands to spread the bubbles all over him. His legs, back and shoulder. "You can turn around now"

Turning around Clary notices that Jace has enjoyed himself a little. Not paying any real attention she continues to wash his front. Starting on his arms, she is actually enjoying herself being able to touch Jace so freely is great. Feeling the strength of his arms, she moves onto his stomach and chest. Reaching onto the shelf, she grabs the bath gel and squirts some more of it onto him. Lathering his chest up, she looks up at Jace and see's he has his eyes closed. Lifting up on her toes she leans into his mouth and kisses him. Her hands still on his chest, slightly moving them down over to his erection, then back to his chest.

"Jace, I am freezing"

"Oh god i'm sorry, here"

Picking Clary up, she wraps her legs around him, as he holds her under the water. Shivering as the water runs over her, Jace holds her closer. Leaning into his neck she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Your hair smells amazing babe"

"Thank you, did you want some?"

"Na, all good i'm clean enough"

"Ok well I need to rinse off my conditioner then i'm good to get out"

"Alright"

"Well put me down!" Clary giggled

"No, I like holding you"

"Fine, just don't drop me ok"

Reaching her hands up to her hair, she rubbed the water through. Eyes closed as there is nothing worse than conditioner in your eyes. Oh that feels better, Clary though as her hands slipped through the silkiness of her hair.

Jace had been very controlled this morning, not touching Clary. Not that he was some kind of sex junkie he just wanted to touch her all the time now. Not being able to help himself any longer he leant over to suck onto her nipple as she rinsed her hair.

Oh, about time Clary thought to herself. She wanted Jace to touch her the moment she saw his body naked for the first time in the light. Wiggling into him she felt his lips suck harder around her nipple. Moving her hands to his head, she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Jace as much as I want to stay in here, we really need to get out. Luke will flip if I use all the hot water"

Putting Clary down, Jace asks her. "Are they here now, can they hear this?"

Before giving her a chance to reply, Jace pushed himself into Clary. Pinning her against the wall, his mouth all over hers. His hands running up and down her body until reaching her hips. Clary lifting her leg up and placing her foot on the edge of the bath. Jace taking it as in invitation, slipping his fingers into her slit. Feeling a wetness that had nothing to do with the water from the shower, he glides his fingers in and out of her. Clary's hands are all over him, before finally resting on his dick. The feel of her hands back on him and the small moans coming from her mouth, bring back memories of last night as he pushes her further against him and the wall.

"If you don't want them to hear, you might want to keep quiet"

"Jace, I have something to tell you"

"Shhh, its ok. I know your not a virgin" He smirks at her as he leans in and kisses her again.

His fingers sliding in and out of her, he can't take it anymore. He takes her hand and places it on his hip. Using his own hand, he guides his dick closer to her entrance. Having to slightly move as the angle isn't overly easy.

Kissing deeper and more frantic than last night, Clary feels when Jace enters her. In and out she can feel him moving. Softer than last night, but more desperate. With her foot still up on the tub she is thankful that he can go deeper than last night. Digging her fingers into his back, she can feel the pressure building in her. It feels so good. Different, but she can't click as to why.

"OOOOOOOOOOOh, Jace" she moans into him

"Clary, you need to be quiet" With every word he says he thrusts into her deeper.

Oh god this feels amazing Jace thinks. She is so tight, the way he is sliding in and out of her, no friction just the warm feeling of her. Kind of like velvet. Its amazing to be able to see her, last night in the dark there wasn't much to see. Now he can see when she throws her head back as the feeling takes over her, he can see the look on her face as she gives in to her pleasure. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathes deeper and deeper. Looking down he can see when his dick slides in and out of her. Oh god, its so hot. I wish she could see, looking around to see if she has one of them handheld mirrors. Nope can't see one, looking down for one last time he realizes why today has felt different.

"Shit!" he exclaims as he stops thrusting in and out of her.

"What, I was quiet" as she wiggles into him

"No babe ,did you notice it feels amazing, but different than last night?"

"Yes, but I just assumed it was because I wasn't a virgin now?"

"Clary did you see me put a condom on?"

Clary gasps, "No, did you?"

"I didn't plan on fucking you in the shower so no I didn't bring one" Jace exclaims slightly frustrated

Clary can still feel Jace inside of her, pressing against him she brings her face up to his and whispers into his ear

"Does that mean we need to stop this?"

Jace can feel her circling her hips into his, without realizing he is matching her.

"Yes, we should" he whisper back to her. His lips close to her neck, as he lightly kisses her.

"Ok just a few more moments"

Where has this girl come from Jace thinks, only a few days ago she had never done anything, now here she is, grinding her hips into him, encouraging him to keep going when he know's he should stop.

"Ahhh, Fuck it" he groans

He thrusts back into her, as if they hadn't stopped at all. Clary taken aback by the sudden change in tempo, smiles to herself. She knows they should stop but it feels so good. To good, she thinks. Hooking her leg around his waist she dissolves herself into the pleasure of the moment. A moment later the waves of her orgasm are rippling through her. More intense than the ones she had last night she shakily goes to put her leg back down.

Feeling Clary shaking from her orgasm Jace can't stop himself, he pulls out of her and explodes over her stomach.

Breathing heavily, he apologies to her.

" I am so sorry, I should not have done that on you"

"Its fine, we are in the shower"

Stepping under the water, Clary picks up the loofah and washes her self. Looking up she sees Jace staring at her. Smiling back at him she turns off the water and makes a move to hop out the shower. Jace leans over and places the towel around her.

"So, when were you going to mention they weren't home?"

"How do you know?"

Jace lifts his eyebrow up at her.

"Um after the shower. You see it was just meant to be me in here"

"I can not come in next time?"

"No no, I don't mind sharing."


	5. Chapter 5

Heading into the bedroom, Jace had tied his towel so that it was sitting low on his hips. With Clary having one around her chest and one on her head as to dry her hair.

"So did you want to head out to breakfast?" Jace called over to Clary as he pulled on his jeans and t-shirt.

"Yeah good idea. I doubt there is much here to eat" replies Clary as she works out to to wear. Looking through her closet is so much different to Isabelle's. So many jeans and casual clothes, not that she minds its much more comfortable. But she has got to get to the store to get something for her moms wedding.

Settling on a pair of khaki pants and singlet she gets dressed.

"After breakfast are you busy?"

"Nope, you have me all day, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, i was hoping you could help me with something? I need to get a dress for moms wedding and wanted to know if you would come with me and give your opinion?"

"I hate shopping. Why don't you ask Isabelle if she wants to go? She will be much more help than me"

"I don't want to ask Isabelle, I wanted your help and besides that leads me to my next question"

"Which is?"

"Will you be my date to the wedding?"

"Of course i will" Jace replies as he sees her face light up. "And ill come shopping with you, as long as we stop at some places for me as well. I need a new suit to, if i'm to be your date"

"Perfect, well i'm sure they have suits at Macy's. Lets go to breakfast and head over afterwards"

Whilst Jace was checking out his new snap-chat filters, Clary quickly brushed her hair and braided it as there was no time to worry about drying it off. If Jace didn't like it tough, she was hungry and wanted to go.

After gathering up her bag, she walked over to the couch where Jace was sitting. Holding her hands up to help pull him out of the couch

"If your finished putting a dog nose and ears over your face, I'm ready to go now"

Jace laughing at Clary, "Oh come on, you know you love it when your phone pings and you see a hilarious photo of me"

Leaving his hand in hers, she grabs her bag and they head out the door off to breakfast.

Clary can hardly stop smiling, its nice to be able to be able to act on small things like this after being denied to them for so long. With a pang of guilt, she thinks she should call her mom. Sliding her phone across she sees a message from her mum. I don't remember opening that. That must be how Jace knew they were staying out. Deciding it was just as easy to text, she sends her mom a text saying they were off to the shops to find her a dress for the wedding and did they expect to be home in time for tea.

Jace was quiet and deep in thought as they walked to breakfast. He couldn't stop thinking about this morning, he didn't want to embarrass Clary but it was very reckless of them this morning to not use protection. He blamed himself but he was in no way ready to be a parent or share Clary with anyone yet. Let alone he actually thought Jocelyn and or Maryse would kill him. Their second time sleeping together and they had already gone unprotected. Not a good start, ok well it felt good, actually better than good, but not a good way to start off a sexual relationship.

"Whats got you so deep in thought? As he felt a nudge to his side.

"I was just thinking about this morning. Babe it was really stupid of me to keep going, I know your not on the pill or anything so I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry I got carried away."

"I'm just as much to blame, I didn't very well push you off me did I?"

"No, but we cant let it happen again. It was reckless. I don't know if you know but there is something you can get a pill. I think as a just in case type thing, from the chemist you don't have to see a doctor. Or maybe we could talk to Magnus and see if there is another alternative?" Jace explained awkwardly.

Clary didn't want to think about how he knew that, just decided to let it go, he was always going to know more than her and in this case, it was a good thing he knew about the pill because she didn't even think it was a thing.

"Your right it was careless. Even if it did feel amazing, if it will make you feel better we can stop by the chemist after breakfast"

"It did feel amazing, without being too forward would you consider going on the pill? Its totally fine if not, just thought id ask"

"I think its probably for the best, besides we will end up going through a lot of condoms"

Stopping suddenly on the path across from the pancake house, Jace pulled Clary into him and placed his arms around her

"Oh so you want to keep having sex with me do you?"

Jace whispered into her ear.

"More than anything, but for now I want some pancakes" she whispered back as she kissed him on the forehead and walked into the restaurant.

Shaking his head after her, he followed her inside and they sat down to order some well deserved breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

After eating their fill of breakfast they decided to head over to Macy's and have a look at the dresses and suits.

Walking hand in hand towards they store, chatting about nothing but everything.

"So whats it like staying at Luke's?" Jace questioned Clary

"Not too bad, different from our old apartment, but its better than I thought. I like being around mum and Luke, however It would be nice to have some more space"

"Have you thought about coming to the institute? It would mean you could train more and be closer to everything. And of course I live there" He grinned

"Well that's probably the reason I am not allowed to stay there, you know what my mother is like. But I don't really want to stay with mum and Luke to long, I mean they are getting married. They deserve some time without me around, so I might bring it up.

"I'm sure Maryse would love to have you, and Isabelle of course. She seems really taken with you, which is strange. Your the first girl she has liked since, actually since ever."

"I'll take that as a compliment, anyway what about you, Don't you have a manor or something that's been left to you? Why do you stay at the Institute, when you have the Herondale place in Idris?"

"I suppose at some point i'll head out there and see what it would be like, but for the moment its too weird. Besides all the action is here in New York and I can't be missing out on all the fun in Idris, you would all miss me to much"

"I could always come with you?" Clary said under her breath

"You are welcome to (squeezing Clary's hand a little tighter), but for now I still don't even feel like a Herondale. God I don't even know what I am, so once I figure that out, I'll make up my mind, in the meantime the institute is neutral you know?"

"Yep, you could even look at rebuilding parts of the place, you know make it feel like you. No matter what your name is"

"Good idea! something to think about anyway. Now where are we going?"

"Dress shopping, but I think there is a chemist on the way?"

They were just around the corner from Macy's when Clary spotted the chemist.

"Are you coming in as well?"

"Um, I can if you like?"

"No, its ok. I'll meet you out here in a few?"

Clary walked in through the doors and looked around the chemist. She had no idea what part of the shop she should be looking at. Was it in the section with the pregnancy kits, it seemed like a good place to start.

"Can I help you with anything?" The pharmacist asked Clary.

She had straight brown hair, and wore glasses on her face and was dressed in a white uniform. Her name tag read Megan.

"No, um well yes actually. So recently my boyfriend and I have started sleeping together and I just needed to get some things?" Oh god this was awkward.

"More than happy to help, perhaps you would like to come and chat in the consultation area and I can ask you a few questions and we can work out what would be best for you?"

"That would be great, thank you" Clary replied, feeling relieved that they were moving away from the openness of the shop.

After following Megan over to the consult area, they sat down at the desk and she started to fidget, feeling nervous.

"So, is it contraception you are after?" Megan inquired.

"Yes, we ah have condoms, but um" Clary was struggling to make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Clary"

"What a lovely name" Megan smiled, "Ok so Clary, I am assuming its quite recent you and your boyfriend have started having sexual relations, am I correct? she asked lightly.

"Yes, very recent" she replied.

"Well its excellent that you have come in to get some contraception sorted, very responsible of you both"

Clary flushed red with embarrassment "well one of the reasons I am here, is because we got a little carried away and"

Megan interrupted her "No, need to say anymore its fine, Ok so for the "carried away" I am going to assume that it was unprotected?" Clary nodded.

"First things first, there is a morning after pill, it will work up to 48 hours after unprotected intercourse. That is our first step. Secondly you need to decide are you comfortable using condoms as a contraception or would you like to go on something else, like the oral pill?"

Clary started to feel more relaxed as Megan spoke.

" I would prefer to take the pill"

"Excellent, we actually have a doctor here, so I will get her to come over and speak to you about which type if that's alright with you?" Once again Clary nodded.

"Also in the meantime the pill takes 7 days to come into effect, so condoms are recommended. Please also be aware that condoms are the only form of protection against STD's. I will get everything ready for you, whilst you chat with the Dr, if you don't mind waiting a few moments?"

Megan walked off to get the Dr as Clary sat there waiting. Feeling much better now she had spoken to the pharmacist.

A few minutes later the Dr came over and introduced herself as Dr Rigune. Together they decided on a pill, that was to be taken every day at the same time and it was to be started straight away. She was given a repeat for 3 months so to see if it suited her and was told if anything was the matter to come back in and speak with the Dr. After the Dr left, Megan returned with a bag for Clary. She explained inside was a box of condoms, the morning after pill and the script and oral pill. After thanking Megan for all her help and paying the bill, Clary headed off to find Jace.

Wow, she is taking a long time, I hope they aren't making it too hard for her, Jace thought. After a few minutes waiting out the front Jace saw Clary and a lady walk over to a separate area of the chemist. Getting fidgety and bored waiting for her, he decided to have a look around. Across the street was a shoe shop, jewelry store and a book store. Not stores he wanted to look around, sitting down on the bench near the chemist he started to think. Clary had given up so much for him, she stuck by him when he was possessed by Lilith, when they thought they were related and everything else that had happened. He didn't think she knew how much he meant to him. Looking over at the jewelry store he had an idea. He had heard Isabelle mention something that girls like that kind of thing, so he walked over to see if there was something in there he could get for Clary. Walking into the store, he felt like he didn't really belong here. The sales women looked him up and down. Well perhaps its because i'm so attractive, he smiled at himself.

Walking up to the brunette sales assistant, he noticed her name was "Samantha"

"Hello, Samantha" he said smoothly, "I am here to buy my, ah my" Mmm, he thought to himself. What was Clary to him, had he ever asked her to be his girlfriend? He didn't think so, they had just started hanging out, being together, calling each other, sleeping together but he had never actually asked if she would be his he thought.

"Well she's not my girlfriend officially, however I would like to ask her, so what do you recommend I can get?"

Samantha smiled at him, "Well we have some friendship bracelets that may be suitable? They are also not overly expensive either"

"Money is not a problem, and she is not my friend. I need something that says more "I love you, and I want to spoil you always"

"Well in that case, what about these?"

Samantha had walked Jace over to a cabinet called "Pandora"

"How it works, is you purchase the bracelet and as you go you can buy charms. Some people buy charms for their birth month, hobbies they like, that kind of thing. You'll see here we have this one that says "bee mine?" perhaps that would work if you wanted to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"That's an excellent idea, I will take the gold bangle and the gold charm, do you gift wrap?"

After paying Samantha and leaving a generous tip he quickly headed back to the chemist. Slipping his purchase in his pocket so Clary didn't see.

Moments after arriving back at the chemist, Clary emerged from inside.

"Everything ok, did you get everything you needed?" Jace queried

"All sorted now, I have the pill for 3 months and that other pill you suggested. But the Dr told me I need to stay away from any sexual activities for 7 days so that we can ensure the normal pill takes effect and the morning after one works" Clary replied

Jace's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Clary laughed, "No, but we still need to use protection for a little bit"

"Clarissa you are not funny. Do you know how hard it would be to stay away from you now? Anyway lets get this dress shopping over with"


	7. Chapter 7

I am very sorry for the delay in updating! I've been away on holidays and haven't had any internet connection! Its been tough but on the plus side I got a few chapters written. I do hope you are enjoying where I am heading with the story. I decided I was having fun with writing it and wanted more of a story instead of just sex between the two of them. Don't worry though there will still be plenty of opportunities for them. If you like it, please review. It means a great deal to me to see that people enjoy what i'm coming up with. Anyways, Please enjoy, and remember a follow would be great, and a review even better!

Much love, ~MortalMarquess~

* * *

Upon walking into Macy's Jace felt overwhelmed. How are you meant to find anything in this store he thought. Its huge. Clary obviously knew where she was going as she headed up towards the escalator. Following her up towards the women's section.

There was a whole floor dedicated to women's dresses. This is going to be painful Clary thought. She had a rough idea what she was after but not really what would suit her. Thankfully a few moments later one of the sales assistants came to her aid.

"Hi there, welcome to Macy's, is there anything I can help you with today?" A chirpy lady in a bright pink pant suit asked them.

"Hi, I am in need of a dress for my mothers wedding. Its going to be in the summer but indoors I think. So something floor length but light?"

"If you follow me I can show you what we have in stock"

As they followed they lady over to the floor length dresses, Jace couldn't help but think Isabelle would have been a better choice for this.

"So, is there a particular colour you are after?"

As Clary started to shake her head, she was surprised when Jace answered "Green"

Both women looked over to him. "What" he shrugged "You look amazing in green"

The sales assistant smiled, "Green it is. We have quite a few green dresses in stock at the moment. We have a few that I think would suit you perfectly"

"Sounds great, I am in your capable hands" Clary replied.

Whilst the sales assistant walked off to get a selection of dresses Clary turned to Jace. "Thank you for agreeing to come, once we find a dress we can go get a suit?"

"I'm in no hurry, we have all day." he smiled to her.

The sales assistant had returned with 5 dresses. "If you would like to follow me I will show you to the change area"

Weaving in through the dresses they reached the changing area.

"I'm sorry to be blunt, however we don't allow males in the dressing area, would you mind waiting out here on the lounges? I'm so sorry, once I have helped her into the dress I can send her out to show you?"

"That's fine, It does seem unfair you get to see my girlfriend before me and in her underwear but i'll wait here" he replied cheekily

Laughing it off, the two of them walked into the change area, leaving Jace on the lounges.

Clary quite liked all the dresses but it came down to two. The dress was a lovely shade of mint green although it wasn't sitting as well as she had hoped on her bust area and she tried to move the dress as to sit better. Frustrated with herself, she gave up that there was nothing that can be done.

"If you don't mind me saying miss, a different bra would help your bust area to sit differently. I could go get one for you?"

"If its no trouble?"

"None at all. In the meantime why don't you go show your boyfriend I'm sure he is dying to see?"

Walking out of the change room, Clary headed over to where Jace was sitting.  
"So, what do you think?" announcing that she was there.

"Wow that looks great! The colour is really lovely on you." He exclaimed.

"Oh thank you, I have one more to try on, so i'll be back in a few?"

Clary walked back into the change rooms to find the lady back with some more things for her to try on.

"Ok so lets try on the other dress, and underneath you can try these"

She held up a bra and matching panties.

"And how does that help the dress to sit better?" Clary wondered.

"Well the bra gives you a bit more of a "Push" and the panties, well they match and look pretty" she smiled to Clary

Laughing at the last comment Clary took them from her and went to try them on.

She preferred the second dress to the first, this one sat lower on her bust but with the new bra it made her chest look much fuller. The dress was also a deeper shade of green, more like and emerald which made her red hair even more fiery. It followed her figure very nicely and had some simple gold embellishments.

"Well the bra definitely makes a difference, what do you think?"

"Sweetheart it doesn't really matter what I think although it looks lovely, your boyfriend on the other hand." She responded

"Right well, i'll be back"

Heading back out the lounge area, Clary felt a little more nervous this time. She felt quite sexy in the dress, it was almost something like what Isabelle would wear.

Jace looked up from his phone just as Clary walked in, Jace always had something to say, he was quick like that. However when he saw her in that dress he was absolutely lost for words. Standing up and heading over towards her,

"Babe, you look absolutely stunning!"

"You think so? Should I get this one then?"

"I know so, I love this one. The other was lovely to, but this is, well jaw droppingly beautiful."

Clary smiled, and shimmied off back to the change rooms, before walking away she whispered into his ear "If you think this is jaw dropping you should see whats underneath"

Making her way back into the change rooms, she found her sales assistant.

"Well that was a hit! he liked them both, thank you for your help"

"My pleasure, when you are finished if you just place the dresses to the side here I will take them to the counter where you can decide which one to purchase. I also left some more underwear in there for you, just in case you wanted a varied selection. I will meet you over at the counters"

"Thank you" Clary replied politely.

Closing the curtain over in the small area, she took the dress off and placed it to the side. Staring at her self in the mirror she couldn't help but notice how different she looked. These past few months, training and working out was really becoming noticeable. Her stomach had smoothed out and she had more muscle tone to her arms. She still had that soft feminine look, but she felt different, stronger perhaps.

Reaching down to pick up another type of underwear she heard a rustle to the curtain so she called over her shoulder "I'll be out in a moment"

"Jace what are you doing in here!" She squealed quietly

"Well you basically invited me, you said and I quote "If you think this is jaw dropping you should see whats underneath" so here I am, looking at whats underneath. And I have to say, I like it" He grinned

"But you can't be in here, how did you get in might I add?"

"Shadowhunter?" he shrugged. "Glamour remember, mundanes can't see me"

"Well I suppose, whilst you are here which one do you prefer?"

Taking her in his arms. he cooed into her ear "I would prefer you with none of it, although they are very pretty, If I had to pick. I would choose this one"

He pointed to a white lace push up bra with matching panties.

"Ok well I will get that one, now can you go so I can get dressed please?"she whispered back into his ear.

Jace feeling slightly disappointed at the rejection. He recovered quickly remembering that they were in a public place. So he turned to leave.

"Wait" she whispered, as she grabbed his hand. Pulling him back closer to her. Her kissing him. His hands running through her hair as he gently kissed her. Clary pushing her chest into his, and wrapping her arms around his neck started to kiss him deeper.

Jace held on to Clary as their kiss deepened, lifting her leg up around him so that she could feel the hardening erection through his jeans and up against the softness of the new panties she was trying on. Ever so gently, slipping his finger underneath them to feel the soft wetness of her folds as he ran his finger along her slit.

"Jace" she gasped, "The lady could be back any minute"

"I know" Kissing her on the mouth once more, he withdrew his finger from her, smiled and walked out the change room.

Clary stood there for a few moments, catching her breath.

"Everything alright in there?" The sales assistant had come back.

"Yes yes, i'm coming out now" she replied slightly out of breath.

Damn Jace she thought, that was close. Pulling on her own underwear and then clothes. She then made her way towards the counter. Jace already standing there waiting for her.

"Did you decide on a dress you would like to take today?" The sales assistant inquired

"Yes the mint green one please"

"Really?" Jace looked to her as he asked.

"Yes the emerald one was nice, but its mom's wedding I don't want to draw too much attention to myself, and you said you liked both"

"I did, I do, but the darker one was my favorite"

"I know, but its mom's day"

"Excellent choice miss, and the undergarments?"

"Yes please to them" Clary replied.

Taking out her card, Clary paid for her purchases. Looking down she realized she hadn't put her shoes back on.

"I'll be back in a moment, I have left my shoes in the room" Clary walked off to pick up her shoes slightly embarrassed.

"Excuse me, I would like to purchase the other dress for her also without her knowing. Are you able to deliver it for me?" Jace asked the lady.

"Of course, If you like I can add it to the suit payments as she is on the way back?" She said to Jace as she handed the bag of Clary's over to him.

"Thank you, I will leave my address with the payment" he replied as he took the bag off from her.

"All good now babe?"

"Yes, how do I not put my shoes on" she laughed at herself.

"Thank you for your help today" Clary directed to the sales associate.

"Is there anything else we can help you with here today?" The lady asked them both.

"Yes thank you, I am in need of a suit." Jace responded.

She pointed them to the right direction and winked at Jace as they headed off to get a suit for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the department store they made their way over to the men's section.

"So do you know what kind of suit you are after?" Clary asked Jace, as they walked hand in hand.

"A Hugo, by Hugo Boss"

"For someone who only just found out you were needing a suit, I have to say I am impressed you know the designer" Clary told him.

"Well Clary I am quite distinguished in the finer things" he laughed. "and I also googled it, whilst I was waiting for you to try on your dresses"

Clary laughed at him, but wasn't surprised that he had looked into it already. He liked to be prepared and organised, where she was more go with the flow and relaxed.

"And did google help you to decide on the colour of your suit?"

"Nope, that's what I brought you for babe" He winked at her as they arrived at the men's counter.

"Hello, welcome to Macy's, I'm Tony. Have you just made your way over from our women's department?"

Clary nodded.

"Excellent, Susan just phoned ahead to advise me you would be looking for a suit, do you know what you are after?"

"Yes thank you. I am after a Hugo by Hugo Boss Slim Fit, although I am not 100% certain on the colour at this stage."

Clary jumping in before Tony had the chance to speak, "I am thinking either a black or charcoal?"

"Excellent choice, if you would like to follow me this way I can show you what we have in that range"

"Charcoal or Black hey?" he smirked

"Well your not the only one who can notice what looks nice on others" as she stood with her hands folded across her chest.

"Touche miss Fray"

"Here is what we have in store at the moment, will you be needing a shirt, tie and or shoes?" Tony asked Jace.

"Yes to all of the above, thank you"

After talking with Tony, Clary decided on a white shirt, with a matching shade of mint green to her dress for the tie and charcoal shoes .

"I might also add a black shirt if that's possible, just to see what it looks like" Jace remarked.

Following Tony into the change area, Jace put his hands up to Clary,

"No, no you stay here, women are not allowed back here" he laughed as he followed Tony.

Clary sat down on the lounges and flicked through her phone. Deciding now was probably a good time to call her mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you?"

"Good good, how's everything going with the car?"

"What? oh yes the car. We have been so wrapped up in wedding preparations I had forgotten about that, we should have the car done by this afternoon around 4 and should be home in time for dinner. How is your day?"

"Its great, we are at Macy's. I just got my dress for the wedding"

"OOh don't tell me, make it a surprise for when I get home"

"Hahhah ok, and that's good to hear about the car. I don' t think I can do Pizza again for dinner"

"So how is Jace?"

"He's good, he's off trying a suit.I asked him to be my date for the wedding so he needs one"

"Oh that's great, well I better go, we are at the venue talking through details and Luke is waving at me frantic, I'll see you soon"

"Sure thing mom, have a good day, see you later" As Clary hung up, Jace walked around the corner in the black suit.

"Oh nice, very suave" He had gone with the black suit first and the black shirt"

"Too dark do you think?"

"A bit perhaps, but it looks great" she smiled.

"Ok well i'll try the other one"

"The white shirt" Clary called out.

A few minutes later, Jace came back out. In the white shirt. With no suit. Just his Calvin Klein boxers and the white shirt.

"Jace what are you doing" She squealed

"You called out "the white shirt" so here I am, In the white shirt" he grinned for ear to ear.

"but where are your pants"

"Oh you are so new to this world is cute" he replied as the climbed up on the couch next to her. Taking out his stele, he drew over the Silence Rune on them both and also the Glamour rune for her.

"Oh yeah, that's right" She smiled at herself.

Jace wiggled onto her lap and settled down and kissed her. His knees on either side of her.

Clary wrapped her hands around his waist and lifter herself up so that their hips were meeting.

"Jace" she whispered into his ear. "this is so wrong"

"It doesn't feel wrong, besides no one can see us or hear us"

"that doesn't make it ok"

"So this doesn't feel good?" Jace asked as he continued to grind his hips into her's.

"You know it does" she replied breathlessly

"Fine, ill go try the other suit on" and he kissed her on the forehead and walked off from her.

Clary looked around before, de glamouring and silencing her self. No one was around, so it wouldn't look odd that someone just popped up from no where. She supposed it was only fair for him to tease her. She had done more than enough teasing to him lately.

"Well is this better?" Jace had returned. In the white shirt, with the charcoal suit and mint green tie.

"Not better, but it looks great"

Tony questioned Clary, "You like the black better?"

Clary had to stop herself from laughing because of course Tony had no knowledge of Jace parading around in this briefs and the white shirt.

"No no, this one is great. It will match my dress perfectly"

"Great, well once your dressed again I will pop it through the till for you" Tony told them.

Jace walked back over to the change area and put the suit, tie and shirt to the side so Tony could ring them up. He also put a piece of paper with the address to the institute so that the dress could be sent to him. He added to the note, I would also like the "black suit and shirt to be sent, please add it to my bill for me to fix up"

"Sir, I'll just take these through to the till, take your time and i'll fix up the purchases for you" Tony called through the curtain.

"No worries, thank you" Jace called back.

Clary sat on the lounge trying to decide what to do. Should she sneak back to his change room the way he had to her or not? Now that they had slept together she wanted to keep going back for more, and it was obvious that he felt the same. But in a public place, she wasn't there yet. Maybe one day, she could be adventurous but today she was content with waiting for him to return.

Jace took his time in case Clary decided to pay him a visit like he had to her, but after a few minutes she hadn't come in and so he gathered his things and headed out to the registers.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you, just what I already have is more than enough" as Jace handed over his card. Money had never really been an issue for him, but spending more time with Clary he noticed how it became a slight one. He never had to worry, where as she didn't seem to have that luxury. She had even spoken about getting a job. He didn't want her to have to do that though, perhaps I could encourage her to paint and sell her works? I'll think about it later.

Handing over the bags to Jace, Tony gave a big smiled and thanked them for their purchases. Making their way back down to the ground level of the department store, Clary came across some art supplies and stopped in for a look. Just as they went to walk in, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered as Clary headed into the aisle with the water colour pencils

"Hi Jace, its Jocelyn"

"Hello, is everything alright? Let me get Clary for you" Jace headed over to Clary and made a motion for her to come to the phone.

"No, there is no need I wanted to speak with you, I was wondering if you were free tonight, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, thank you. That would be great. I'd love to"

"Great, well its settled then, lets hope we are home in time for dinner tonight then. See you later" she hung up the phone and Jace stood there slightly dumbfounded.

"Whats wrong is everything ok?" Clary asked him, sounding worried.

"Everything's fine, your mom just invited me to dinner tonight."

"See, she doesn't hate you!" As she gently pushed Jace on the shoulder

"I never thought she hated me, just kind of severely disliked" Jace murmured. "Anyway, is there anything else you need?" sounding more like himself.

"No, I just wanted to look"

Taking his her hand into his, they left the store and headed back in the direction of Luke's.

"Clary ,have you ever thought about selling your paintings and drawings?"

"Not really, I mean I used to draw and paint a lot more, but since the whole 'shadow-hunting' its kind of taken a back seat"

"Well you should do it more, you enjoy it" Jace remarked

"I do enjoy it, maybe i'll try to find some more time, now that things have settled down. But i'm not sure about selling them"

"Please think about it, they are great. I'm sure Magnus would buy some if they were sparkly and glittery" He laughed

"Yes most likely, anyway lets head back. I am actually really tired, I didn't get much sleep you know last night."

"Ok, well yesterday you wouldn't let me train and I should today. So maybe you can have a nap or something and i'll train."

"ahhhh, I should train to" Clary groaned.

"Come on, lets go to the institute and then back to Lukes before they get back"

"No, not the institute, if we have to train lets at least do it at Lukes. I want to keep you all to myself as long as I can. Who knows when we will get the chance again!"

"The good thing about at Lukes, Is that I get to train you. I wish they would let me more, but its good for you to spend time with Alec and Isabelle."

"Speaking of them, perhaps we could all go out next weekend? You know as in Alec and Magnus, Isabelle and Simon. See if they all want to come. I was thinking a different kind of hang out to usual, maybe the movies, or bowling or something?"

"Sounds good, but I think I have something on next weekend. I'll let you know of course but i'm pretty sure I have to head back into Idris"

"Oh, well that's ok, i'll find something to do" Clary replied, disheartened and actually a little bit disappointed. This is the first I heard of him going away.

Walking past the music store, Clary popped in to have a look for a CD for Simon.

"I'll be right back" She said as she walked away.

Once out of earshot, Jace pulled out his phone and dialed Isabelle.

"Hi Izzy"

"Jace, where are you?"

"I'm with Clary in New York we've just done some shopping. I don't have much time before she gets back and I need your help with something"

"Sure whats up"

"Well I want to take Clary out for a surprise dinner, and I need you to help me pull it off. I don't want to take her out to somewhere in New York, but somewhere she has never been before. I'm not sure where at this stage. I have told her I have an appointment in Idris, but I was hoping you could get her ready as if you were going out for night or something?"

"Oooh, how exciting I love it, count me in. We can plan it more when you get home"

"Yes, that reminds me I am going to be late. Jocelyn has invited me to stay for dinner. I'm so bummed i'll miss out on your cooking Izzy"

"Ha Ha, very funny. Enjoy your night and we can plan in a few days, but i'll send her a message later inviting her out for the night, Next Saturday?"

"Yes next Sat. Thanks Izzy"

"Pleasure is all mine, see you later tonight".


	9. Chapter 9

After what seemed like a long time, they arrived back at Lukes.

"So training, I suppose we should clear some of the things out of the lounge?"

"Yeah, I don't think Luke would like it if we broke his stuff" Clary laughed

After moving the lounge around, they had created a little more room.

"Ok so there isn't much room, so we are going to try hand to hand fighting, that ok with you?"

"Sure is, let me go change"

"No, stay in what you are wearing, if someone attacks you they aren't going to stop and make sure what you are wearing is comfortable" As Jace spoke, he got closer to Clary.

45 minutes later, they were both covered in sweat (clary more so than jace) and Clary was starting to slow. Jace dropped lower and grabbed Clary around the waist turning her around and flipping her onto her back.

"Owww" Clary cried out

"Sorry, I got carried away" Jace smirked in reply.

Lying on her back, now smiling back up to him "You think! anyway if we're done I want to have a quick shower, mum and Luke will be back soon and we don't smell overly nice"

"Man smell is not a favorite of yours?"

"No, now get off me" Clary replied as she tried to wiggle free of him.

Jace had his knees on either side of her and had pinned her onto the floor. Grabbing her hands as she tried to swat him off he moved them above her head and leant in to kiss her.

His lips reaching hers, she parted her lips to make way for his tongue to slip in. After kissing Clary for a few minutes like this, he released her hands and felt them as they ran down his back. He shivered as her fingers traced down the line of his back. Lifting him self up so he was kneeling back over her he pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap.

Clary lent back in towards Jace's mouth and they began kissing again. Her hands running through his golden hair as his rested on her hips.

"I thought you said you wanted a shower" Jace breathed into her neck

"I do, I do" she replied back to him, arching her head backwards as he continued kissing along her neck.

Suddenly, they were headed into the bathroom with Jace carrying Clary. Her legs hooked around him, as he held on to her around the waist. Flicking the lights on with a free hand and trying to help her take her shirt off. Setting her down on the bath mat, he stripped himself off, and helped her with her own clothes, after all sweaty singlets are not the easiest thing to remove.

Stepping into the shower, he felt the warm water running down him. Tilting his head back, he let the water run over his face and when he opened his eyes he says Clary staring at him.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks Clary

"Yes, thank you I am" Clary responds as she hops into the shower. Not wanting to get her hair wet again, she has tied it up in a clip and moves the shower head down. Picking up the loofah and shower gel she hands it to Jace.

"Ok ,I can take a hint, I smell of sweat" he laughs

"No, I washed you this morning"

"Ohh, yes you did" he grins, as he puts the shower gel on. "Turn around"

Clary faces the wall, Jace steps in closer and starts to rub the loofah up and down her back.

"You trained very well today"

"Thank you, I have a good teacher"

Moving to her arms, he moves the loofah as to cover her all over in soap. Getting down on the floor he kneels as he runs his hands up and down her legs to wash them

Clary can feel Jace now using his hands and not the loofah anymore, not that she minds. The loofah is a little scratchy after all, and Jace's hands are much softer against her skin. She notices him tapping at her leg and looks down, She see's him make a motion as to turn.

She is now facing him, running his hands along the front of her legs, spreading the soap all over her legs. Starting down at her ankles, and moving his hands up to her knees. She gets slightly excited as she can feel his hands getting higher closer to her more sensitive area's but he doesn't touch her there. When the soap is covering her whole legs, she notices he is deliberately avoiding touching her there. Making way to her stomach, he stands up and turns her around. Her soap covered back, now pressing against his stomach and chest. His hands, run against her stomach and torso ,spreading more soap over her body. They finally reach her breasts, and skim over her hardened nipples. He lightly starts to massage her breasts, and she leans back into him.

Feeling his hardness press into her back, she starts to move around more. Her back is slippery against him, and there is no friction what so ever. His hands are still on her body as she rests her head back on his shoulder.

Jace leaning into Clary whispers into her ear. "Baby, we can't get carried away like before, as much as I want to. They will be home soon"

"Your right, yes we should get out"

His hands still on her body, massaging her breasts. She doesn't want him to stop. She turns around quickly so that she is now facing him. His arms around her as she reaches up to kiss his mouth.

He opens his mouth up so that their tongues are dancing. As the kiss intensifies he notices her pushing against him. Trying to get closer and closer to him . Placing his hands on her bum he pulls her in. Her hands, moving up around his neck he never wants to let her go.

The bathroom is steaming up, as he realizes he must not have put the fan on. Its getting so hot in here, he makes a movement to turn down the hot water. As his hands reach the hot water tap, Clary takes hold of his erection. Catching him by surprise he turns the tap off more than expected and the water turns ice cold.

"Eeeep" Clary screams as the cold water hits her body.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Jace laughs.

Clary not finding it as funny as Jace as he was not hit by the sudden coldness.

"I guess thats one way to get me out of the shower" she replies sulkily as she steps out of the shower, looking for her towel.

"Well I would have stayed in longer, but we do have to get out".

Jace makes a move to follow her and picks up his own towel.

"At least you got the bubbles off?" He remarks to her.

"Yes well thats lucky" she replies a little coldly to him.

After wrapping his towel around his waist, he walks up behind her. Arms around her and asks

"Is everything ok? You seem unhappy?"

"No i'm fine"

"I know enough to know, when women say "i'm fine" they are most certainly not"

He turns her around facing her and says "So what is it"

"Well, its like you didn't want to touch me just now, you snuck into the change room today at Macy's, you then paraded around in your underwear, pin me down and kiss me like that, and I feel like you wouldn't let me touch you at all in the shower. I know i'm not great at it, but its not really a confidence booster when you pull away from me!"

"Oh, Clary. That's not true at all. I want more than anything for you to touch me, whenever you want and wherever you want. I just don't want you to feel like it has to be sex all the time. Of course I enjoy sex with you, but I was fine before we started having it. And I don't want you to feel like i'm only touching you for sex"

"Oh, so you do want me to"

"Yes you silly girl. Now go and get dressed before I change my mind and take you on the bathroom floor not caring about when your parents get back"

Giggling at that, Clary walks off to get dressed. Pulling on some Jeans and a top she makes her way over back to the lounge room to set the furniture back.

"So did you take that pill yet babe?" Jace calls out as he gets dressed in the bedroom.

"Shit, no not yet i'll take it now" Clary rummages through her bag and takes it out. Grabbing a glass of water to swallow it down with, she pops it into her mouth and puts the box in the bin.

"Done" she calls out to Jace.

"Good, good. At least we don't have to stress about that now. I mean i'm sure everything would have been fine but now we know. As long as you remember to take your other one every day?"

"I sure will, I'll prob take it at night before bed. Now what shall we do before they get home"

"Well you said you were tired before, so did you want to watch a movie and just relax?"

Clary thinking to herself that was a great idea. Walks over to the dvd's and picks up spiderman.

"Did you want to watch this? You can see the kiss I was talking about earlier?" She asks Jace

"Sure thing" As he slumps down on to the couch.

Clary settling in beside him. Jace lifts up his arm, and she nestles her self into the nook of his body.

* * *

"Hello, Clary? Jace? We're back" Jocelyn calls out.

"I found them Jocelyn, they are asleep on the couch" Luke chuckles

"Oh, I wonder how long they have been asleep? what are they watching anyway?" Jocelyn walks over to the TV to see that spiderman is playing. 44 minutes in. They can't have been asleep long. Jocelyn deciding to leave them a little longer heads into the kitchen to sort dinner out.

Half an hour later, Clary wakes to find the lights on in the apartment and hears Luke and her mother laughing in the kitchen.

Slipping out from underneath Jace, she heads into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, good to see you"

"Hey Clary, yes its good to be back. We had a few things to look out whilst we were out, but we certainly didn't think it would be an overnight trip!" Luke responds to her.

Clary walking up to hug her mum, "What are you cooking?"

"We grabbed some stuff on the way back, and I know you have mentioned Jace likes mango. So I though Mango Chicken and Rice?"

"thanks mum, that's great I"m sure he will love it"

"Did someone say Mango?" Jace popped his head around the corner. "Hi Ms Fray" he smiles and nods his head over to "Luke"

"Hi Jace" they reply.

"So tell me all about the venue" Clary asks them

As Jocelyn delves into the wedding conversation, explaining what the venue looks like. Jace sits there thinking how normal it all is. Jocelyn cooking dinner ,Luke busying him self over on his computer. This must be what its like to live in a normal family. Sure he loved it at the institute but its not exactly homey feeling.

Jocelyn is cutting the vegetable as Clary is over at the stove top, getting ready to put the rice on. Once the vegetables are cut up, Jocelyn heads over to the bin to discard of the scraps

"What the hell is this?" She demands.

Clary looks over towards her mother.

"Well, you have some explaining to do" Luke walks over from the computer and asks whats happening. Jocelyn explains to him what she has found. They are both standing in the kitchen. Jocelyn with her arms crossed and Luke with his hands on his hips.

"Clary we left for one night and I find this? And you (as she turns towards Jace) I expected as much from you, but did you have to be so reckless with my daughter?"

"Mum, its not Jace's fault" Clary starts to explain to her mother

"NOT HIS FAULT! I KNOW HOW THESE THINGS WORK CLARY!" Jocelyn's yells at Clary.

"Ms Fray if I can explain?"

"Explain? No, and I think its best if you leave. You are not welcome here anymore"

"MUM you cannot kick Jace out"

"I can and I am. Do not make me ask you again" she glares at Jace. Jocelyn has stormed out from the kitchen and gone to her bedroom. Luke follows her to try calm her down saying to Jace "Its prob for the best if you do get going mate, at least until she calms down"

Jace stands up from the bar stool he is sitting at, and makes a motion to leave. Clary tries to stop him from leaving. Jace places his arms on either side of hers

"I think its best if I leave, perhaps if I am not here she won't be so hard on you"

Clary looking up at him, is visibly upset.

"Its all my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid as to leave the box in the rubbish she would never have known"

"Babe, its alright. Look if it gets too hard here tonight your always welcome at the institute you know that right? As he is talking to her he pulls her in for a hug. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he then tells her "It's probably for the best that I leave, I am so sorry though"

Clary walks Jace to the door, kisses him goodbye and sadly watches him leave. How can such a perfect weekend be ruined so quickly.

Walking back through the apartment she notices the rice starting to boil over. Moving towards to stove to turn it off. Not sure what to do now, whether to keep cooking dinner or not. She doesn't want to be near her mother after what happened earlier. Deciding to leave the cooking, she retreats to her bedroom. Taking her stele from on top of her drawers, she draws the lock ruin, and also silence. She wants to be alone. To cry without her mother and Luke hearing her.

Throwing her self down on her bed, she lays her head on the pillow. Bringing her hands underneath her head, she feels something crinkle between her fingers under the pillow.

 _My Beautiful Clary,_

 _Thank you for a wonderful weekend._

 _Always yours, Jace. x_

She cannot stop the tears from running down her cheeks. She shouldn't have found this until later tonight. Not until her perfect weekend was over and she was ready for bed. Instead she lays on her bed, Tears streaming her face as she thinks of the argument that is inevitable with her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Jace takes the long way back to the institute. Walking slowly through the walkways that line the road. His hands in his pockets thinking about what has happened this weekend. Coming across a park bench he takes a seat. He's not ready to go back to the institute and explain to everyone why he is early and not yet had dinner. Probably best for him to wait a little before heading there.

Running his hands through his hair, he cannot believe the weekend that he has had. _Finally_ , after months of them being together they had slept together. Although he didn't feel triumphant, or like he should gloat or anything like that. He just felt happy, happy that he was with someone who understood him, and trusted him enough to give her self to him. He felt terrible leaving Clary at home like that when Jocelyn was more than likely yelling at her. Maybe he should go back and explain. Yeah right Jace he thought to himself, what was he meant to say. Oh sorry Luke and Ms Fray, We were having shower sex and got carried away. Yes it might be best he wasn't there. He might theoretically dig himself into more of a hole.

Maybe whilst he was sitting here he could start thinking about this weekend. He wanted to take her out somewhere nice. But now come to think of it, would she be allowed to come out for the weekend? Well Izzy was going to pretend Clary was with her, but what if she still wasn't allowed to go?

Sitting on the bench, so many different thoughts running through his head. Does he go back, and help Clay smooth things over? Should he go and ask Clary out so that at least they were an "official couple" as per mundane standards, should he just head back to the institute? Admitting to himself that both Jocelyn and Luke had told him to leave, so maybe going back was not even an option. Argh this was infuriating. Yes he can understand why Jocelyn was upset, but surely it was kind of responsible that they took an extra precaution, can she not see that...

Deciding that it might be best to message Clary to see how it was going, before making any drastic decisions.  
"How's it all going?" that sounded so lame, even to him but he couldn't really come up with any thing better. Clicking send he waited to see what the response was.

More than 5 minutes had passed before he got a reply. "Nothing really happening, i'm in my room. Thank you for my note, I love you."

"Do you want me to come back?" he sent back to her

"No its ok. But thank you anyway, are you back home now?"

Jace thought quickly about saying yes but decided to tell her the truth.

"No, i'm sitting in the park contemplating if I should come and save you"

"haha, I'm not a damsel in distress. Although being saved does sound tempting..."

"Keep me updated ok?"

"Of course"

A mere moment later he recieved another text from clary.

"I've decided to tackle the problem head on. I am going in. Wish me luck"

What! Dialling Clary's number he tried to call her, no answer. She must have already gone to talk to her mother. All he could do now was wait...

* * *

After lying in her room and admittedly shedding a few tears she decided to go talk to her mother. She had not been completely irresponsible. She had taken precautions and if this is how it was going to be then better to get it out in the open.

Walking through the apartment, she came across Luke on the couch.

"Clary you ok?" he enquired

"Yes thankyou, Is mum in the room still?"

"She is" he replied slowly to her.

Clary walked to the door of her mother and Lukes room. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle.

"Mum?"

"What is it Clary, i'm not sure I want to talk to you yet?"

"Well, I want to talk to you"

Jocelyn was sitting on her bed, Clary came over and sat on the other edge. She didn't want to come in guns blazing so she tried to be calm.

Clary launched into an explanation to Jocelyn, that over the last few months her and Jace had been getting closer and more serious.

"I realize you have been getting more serious, and I thought that sometime soon that you might sleep together but I didn't think you to would be so irresponsible"

Explaining further to her mother, that they had used protection and that Clary wanted to be extra safe and take the morning after pill. Jocelyn didn't need to know exactly what had happened, regarding the shower this morning...

"So it wasn't unprotected?"

"No mom. I just wanted to be doubly sure, and if it makes you feel better Im now on the monthly pill"

"Ok well that does make me feel better, I just want to make sure that you are both serious about each other. You know how these things work sometimes. The girl is more serious than the boys"

Clary sat there, not 100% sure what to tell her mother. Jace and her were serious about each other. Even though they hadn't known each other long. She understood why shadow hunters married earlier than mundanes. "Mum, I'll be back in a moment" Excusing her self for a moment she went back to her bedroom.

Upon arriving in her bedroom she opened up the file from her phone from last night. Making sure to keep the volume down low so no one else heard the "sleeping together" part, She didn't think her mum and Luke would be overly impressed at that. Getting nearly all the way to the end of the recording, she picked up the note from Jace and headed back to her mothers room.

Sitting back down on her mothers bed she held the note out to her mother. Jocelyn reached out and took the note from Clary.

"Sweetheart, I know you think this means everything and i'm not saying it doesn't, but"

Here goes nothing, taking in a deep breath. "That's not all I have mum. I don't want to share this with you, as it is mine and Jace's. But I need you to accept that I am with him, and he is with me. Its not fair on him how you are with him. If you can't accept this, then I will have to consider moving, so that we can be happy. Jace is not Valentine and I am not you. So will you listen to this with an open mind?"

Jocelyn looked up from the piece of paper she held in her hand. "If it means that much to you, then yes. However I can't promise anything"

Clary took a another deep breath and pressed play on her phone.

 _"You are the first person I have ever cared for apart from my family. But more than that you are the first person I have truly let into my heart. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You know I didn't know my parents, and the Lightwood's adopted me and yes I love them. But I was a child when I met them, and I fell in love with them as I had no one else and they cared for me. You have seen me at my worst and are still here with me. I love the person I am when I am with you, and I want to be with you every day of my life. I love how you have changed me into a better person. You say you don't know if you can be enough for me, I honestly have no idea how i'm enough for you. I have been broken beyond compare and here you are. Please don't let my past affect us and who I am now. You are my first everything that is important Clary."_

Whilst Jocelyn was listening to Jace's words she felt herself relax. He did care for her daughter. She felt like such a fool, reacting the way she did.

"Clary, I am so sorry"

Clary had taken to pacing around the room, whilst Jace's voice had filled the air. When her mum had spoken to her she had stopped in front of her drawers. Looking at the pictures that sat on top of the cupboard. Picking one up, that had her sitting on Luke's shoulders with her mum walking next to him.

"I can see what you mean, I am so sorry you had to share that with me. I won't tell anyone what he has said. Does he know you have this?"

Clary shook her head.

Jocelyn stood up from the bed and walked over to Clary. Taking the photograph from her hands.

"Do you remember this day? We spent the whole day going through antique stores. You were exhausted and Luke had to carry you back" Jocelyn laughed at the memory. "Clary you are our little girl. I suppose the reason I got so upset is that I realized you aren't our little girl anymore. You are growing up, and we have to let you"

"Mum, I'll always be your little girl. Just a bit taller"

Wrapping her arms around her daughter Jocelyn couldn't stop a tear from shedding. "Let me fix this, I"ll call Jace now."

* * *

Thank you for continuing with my story! I hope you are enjoying where it is going. I am enjoying writing an alternate version to the books. Until next chapter :)

~MortalMarquess~


	11. Chapter 11

Jace had stayed sitting at the park bench for what felt like an eternity. In actual fact it had only been about 20 minutes. In that time though so many thoughts had gone through his head. Most importantly he was worried about Clary. Not that she couldn't handle herself, but he wanted to look after her and knowing that she was there in trouble made him feel pretty helpless.

He had given some thought as to what they could do for this weekend. He decided after this incident, he really wanted to make it official with Clary. Shadow hunters didn't do things the same as mundanes and he had asked Simon what was the usual way of doing things. He honestly couldn't see the point of some of their traditions but he wanted to keep Clary happy. She had given so much of herself to her new life and besides he didn't mind if he was to be called her boyfriend. He actually liked that it gave her a claim on him . However if he could, he would just skip the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing and go straight to the next step. Fiancé sounded much better, but until Jace made his mind up about what he wanted his last name to be, he couldn't very well ask her to take his name and forego her own. He could imagine how it could go." Would you like to be Mrs. Jace Lightwood, Herondale, Morgenstern."Jace shook his head, No he would make up his mind then talk to her. Even though they hadn't been together for a overly long time, the things that they had endured and the emotional roller coaster they had been on, made their time together seem so much longer. Besides shadow hunters married young, the death toll was rather a bit higher compared to their mundane counterparts.

So he decided that they would go to somewhere nice, classy and elegant so they could wear their new clothes. Stay somewhere the night and head back the following day.

The only fault with his plan, was he had no idea where to go, where to stay and how they would get home. Good thing he had asked Izzy to help organize it. He would talk to her about it when he got home. Speaking of which, he should probably head back to the institute now. Opening up messages on his phone he wrote one to Clary.

"Hope its going ok, I am going to head back to the institute. Let me know if you need me and i'll come for you. Love Jace" He clicked send, and set his phone back into his pocket. Standing up from the bench, he started to make his way back.

Feeling a buzz from his pocket, he stopped walking. Taking his phone out of, he nearly dropped it. It was buzzing alright, someone was calling him. Jocelyn.

Bringing his phone up to his ear and then clearing his throat, he answered the call.

"Hello"

"Hi Jace, its Jocelyn"

"Is Clary ok?"

"Yes Jace, she is fine. I called to apologize to you. I over reacted earlier tonight. I wanted to know if you wanted to come back to the house and to dinner"

Jace was stunned. Jocelyn was calling him to say sorry? He had to then assume it went better than expected between her and Clary.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jace, I would really like it if you came back for dinner and to spend the evening with us"

"In that case, I would love to Ms Fray. I'll be back soon, can you put Clary on for a moment?"

Hearing Jocelyn call out to Clary, then the phone being passed over. Jace exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Jace?"

"Hey baby, so its ok if I come back for real?"

"Yep, all good. Hey where are you?"

"I'm in the park still, across from where breakfast was."

"I'll meet you, come the way we went this morning ok?"

"Sure, see you in a few" Jace hung up the phone. So it looked like he was going to spend the evening with them. He wondered why Clary wanted to meet him before going back, but he was glad she did. Turning back around from the institute he made his way to the path they walked this morning on the way to the pancake house. Looking around, the sun had set and the lights on the path were starting to turn on. It really was a pretty part of the day he thought to himself. He didn't want to hurry to meet Clary half way, the longer it took for her to reach him, the longer they would have together. Even though he was anxious to see her.

Walking along, he noticed little fireflies skimming the tops of the trees. The trees to the side of him were big, the branches looking as if they could hold a person. They type of tree that just gives off the vibe "climb me".

An idea struck him suddenly. Whipping out his stele, he drew over his glamour rune. He jumped up and gracefully landed on a branch. Looking around from his spot he could see, the lights of the city as the sun had gone down completely now. But the most beautiful thing he could hope to have seen, was walking down the path with eyes searching for him. With fiery red hair gently blowing in the slight breeze. Clary had made it. She was about 100m away from where he was. Jumping down from the tree, he landed with a soft thump on the grass. De glamouring himself, he made his way up to her.

Clary was walking in a brisk pace. She was keen to get to Jace as soon as she could. Looking around she couldn't see him. He had walked farther than she had initially thought. Slightly disheartened as she thought she would have run into him before this, she went to take her phone out to call him and see how far he was. She should have ran into him by now. Looking down for a second to get her phone from her pocket. With her phone now in her hand, she looked one around one more time. She didnt see him anywhere on the path up ahead.

Hearing her phone ringing she saw Jaces name pop up on her screen.

"Hello"

"Look over to the tree"

Clary turning her head from looking down the path to the left. She saw him. Leaning against the tree, with one hand in his pocket, a smile on his face and looking something like a golden warrior crossed with an abercrombie and fitch model.

"did you get sore legs?"

Jace looked very confused by her question. She motioned over to the path. "You were meant to meet me half way, not find a tree and lounge against it casually whilst I came to you"

Laughing at her in response, he reached out when she was within arms length and pulled her into a hug. Her arms going around his waist she lent in to his embrace. "I have something to show you, hold on" he whispered into her ear.

Before she had time to respond, Jace had swooped Clary up and launched into the air. Holding on as tight as she could, she felt them land.

Setting her down softly on the tree branch he stood in front of her. Tucking a stray hair back behind her ear he kissed her. Very gently, their lips touching softly as his tongue danced slowly in and out of her mouth.

Clary had started to relax as their kiss continued. Slowly he broke away and sat down next to her on the branch. Turning slightly so that they were facing, she could see he was fidgeting with his hands.

"Clary, I wanted to do this differently but with what happened I feel I should do it now. But before I do, will you look around"

Clary looked, for the first time she noticed the twinkle of the lights in the city, the small fireflies buzzing around them, they were creating a soft glow where they were. She could hear music playing from where it was coming from she knew not. Finally resting her eyes on Jace.

She could see Jace take a deep breath and then continue.

"There are so many beautiful things around do you agree? Clary nodded her head in response.

"When I look around the most beautiful thing I see is you. I have something for you, its not as beautiful as you, but I hope you will agree to wear it.

Reaching into his pocket he brought out a box. Holding it out to her. Clary's heart had skipped a beat. She knew that back in the greenhouse all those months ago she had joked about a rock but was he doing what she thought he was doing?

Taking the box from his hand, Clary opened the lid. Inside was a pandora bracelet with a single charm. Unsure on whether she felt relief or a slight disappointment she lifted the bracelet from out of the box. She hoped that not a trace of disappointment was on her face as she looked at the bracelet. It was beautiful, a gold pandora.

Setting her eyes on the charm, she saw it had a bee on it with the words "bee mine"

Looking up at Jace, He smiled and asked her gently "Clary, will you be my girlfriend?"

Clary was smiling from ear to ear. This was by far the cutest thing anyone had ever done for her. Leaning in to close the gap between them she kissed him. Breathing into his mouth "Yes, I would love to!".


	12. Chapter 12

Walking back hand in hand to Luke's. Jace did feel a little nervous. He hoped that it didn't get brought up again between them all this evening and that they could go along with the evening as planned.

Clary had noticed that Jace didn't seem overly chatty on the way back. So she decided to break some of the tension.

"So not how you wanted to ask me? Well I can tell you, if I was still enrolled at a mundane high school all my girly friends would be jealous"

That got a laugh out of Jace as he replied "Of course they would be jealous. Have you seen me? (He winked at her, and then returning to a more serious tone he continued) I wanted to take you out to dinner and ask you there, but i'm glad I've asked you now. I didn't want to ask you in a weeks time and then it look like I bought it to try smooth over the whole situation"

"Well that hadn't even crossed my mind! But thank you, I like how you asked me. Dinner would be lovely, maybe when you get back from Idris we can head out for dinner?"

"Yes, for sure we can do that" Jace thought to himself he would still have the weekend away that he wanted to plan with Izzy's help of course.

"So, it all went smoothly with your mom?" Jace inquired.

Clary launched into her conversation that she had, had earlier with her mother. Explaining that she told her mom the pill was simply a precaution until her normal pill took place. Jace seemed quite impressed on the little white lie she had told her mother.

Looking up Clary could see Luke's place, she wanted to stay out with him all night, but knew it was best to get back inside. Pulling on Jace's hand to make him stop walking. He turned into her and held her face with his hands. Kissing her so softly on the lips. Clary placing her arms around him and kissing him back. Not wanting to end or break from the kiss, but she had to. Dinner would be waiting and as it was they were already walking on thin ice, so best to go back inside before they came out looking for them.

"Come on, lets go eat" Jace grumbled to Clary, as they headed into the dining room and sat down at the dinner table.

Dinner went quite well Jace thought. Every body had acted as if nothing awkward had happened a few hours previously and it was if nothing had gone a miss. Luke and Jocelyn had filled them in on what had happened with the car, assuring them it was safe to drive now and what they had thought of for the wedding. They seemed quite set to have the wedding at the venue they had found, although something was not perfect about the venue apparently.

Clary was listening to her mother talk about the venue, and then was reminded to the engagement party that was happening in a few weeks time. .The engagement party was to be held at Luke's Farm. Jocelyn inquired about the dress Clary had purchased for the wedding.

"Did you want to see it? I'll go get it" Clary made a move to get out of her seat

"I would love to." Jocelyn replied.

Clary left the table and made her way to the room, "Did you want to see it on, or on the hanger?" She called out to them.

"On!" Jocelyn called back.

Jace had been left alone with Jocelyn and Luke for the first time since arriving tonight. Thinking that he should say something

"Ms Fray" Jace started

"Jace, there really is no need. It is I who should be apologizing to you. I am so sorry I haven't treated you the way you deserve. You have done nothing but look after and care for Clary since the day you met her. You have risked your life for her and have done a better job than I at introducing and protecting her from this world. For that I will always be grateful"

Jace was quite unsure what to say. "Thankyou" he smiled to them. "I love Clary and it means alot to me that you are allowing me to spend my time with her"

Clary had walked back into the room "Ta dah! What do you think mom, Luke?" she twirled around in the new dress.

Jocelyn had raised her hands to her face "Oh darling you look beautiful, doesn't' she Luke?"

Luke nodded in response before adding, "and what of you Jace?"

Jace explained to them that he had purchased a suit with a matching tie to Clary. "I'm sure you don't want me to try it on?"

The three of them laughed, but it was Luke who responded "Up to you?"

"Seen one suit seen them all hey?" Jace shrugged.

Clary had returned to her room to get changed. Jocelyn returned to speaking to Jace.

"So, you will be Clary's date to the wedding?"

"Yes, if that's alright with you both?"

Jocelyn smiled and simply replied "Yes"

Clary came bouncing back into the room, "Oh mom I forgot to show you earlier. Look what Jace got me!" Placing her wrist in front of her mother so she could see, Jocelyn looked over the new piece of jewelry that her daughter wore. "Very nice!" she commented.

"So its official all the girls in Idris will be heartbroken, Jace is officially mine. " Clary smiled as she looked over at Jace. Jace returned the smile in kind.

Clary and Jace made a move to leave the dining room, they had pushed in chairs when Jocelyn asked Jace one more question. Stopping and turning around to face Jocelyn Clary and Jace looked at her waiting to see what she could want to ask him.

"Oh Jace, whilst you are here I wondered if I could ask a favour?"

Feeling slightly nervous as he responded. Hoping it didn't come across in his voice "Sure Ms Fray"

"Ok its now 2 favours, First is please call me Jocelyn from now on, Ms Fray is so old sounding?"

Jace smiled and nodded his head "And the other?"

"Will you help Clary house sit when we go on our honeymoon?"

"I would love to" Jace replied looking delighted at what she had asked him.

"Good, thank you. I don't want to leave her here by herself. And now I know you are looking after her perhaps Luke and I can go away longer!"Jocelyn told him excitedly. Before he could utter another word or ask where they planned to go she had turned around and headed into the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

Clary made way towards her bedroom and Jace followed. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Izzy messaged me before. She's invited me out for the weekend" Clary casually told Jace as the walked into her room.

Jace had relaxed down on her bed, one hand tucked up under his head, "that's cool ,where you off to?"

"No idea, I'm sure she will fill me in at some stage" she replied as she laid down on her bed and cuddled into the side of him. Clary looking up to the roof, wondering about what her and Izzy would do this weekend. Hoping it wasn't anything the included any of those fairy drinks. They made her feel uneasy not knowing what was going to happen after drinking them. Hopefully they could just do dinner and a movie she thought."What are you hoping to do this weekend?" Telling Jace that she was hoping they could do something more normal. Explaining that sometimes the new world she was plunged into got slightly over whelming. Jace then asked her what mundanes did for fun. Clary started to tell him some of the things she and Simon used to do, before everything changed.

Jace was lying there thinking about what she had told him. It did seem that her and Simon had many good times, doing fun and random things together. Clary was cuddled in next to him not talking as if she was lost in thought as well. At least now he knew she was missing a few things from her old life, he could try to do some of these things with her. Maybe he could ask the others to come to. As much as he liked time with just Clary he supposed he had to share her with everyone, and if Simon came along with Izzy, Alec and Magnus it at least showed her that not everything has to change. She could still do the same things just with extra people. He didn't want her to dwell on the fact that so much was different in her life now so he changed it to a different topic. One that he was very much looking forward to, when the time came.

"So I get to babysit you when they go away" Jace smirked to Clary "You will have to bed in bed by a certain time each night and make sure you eat all you dinner"

"Very funny" grabbing a pillow and playfully hitting him with it "I think the term was "House Sit" and I'm sure if I am that much of an inconvenience to you I can ask Simon to house sit with me, He won't mind and of course he will probably sleep in here with me"

"He will do no such thing. You don't share this bed with anyone but me from now on" Jace told her seriously, as he pulled her in closer. "It is no inconvenience at all looking after you, although I do have to tell you. I am a terrible cook, I don't know how to do washing or anything like that. So its more like you are looking after me and I am keeping you company"

"Well regardless of who is looking after who, time with just you sounds perfect" Clary lent up and kissed him. Then taking a quick glance over at her clock at saw it was 9:30pm. It was getting late which meant Jace was probably going to be heading off soon.

As if reading her mind, "Babe, I am gonna have to get going"

"Nooo, I don't want you to go yet" snuggling in closer to him.

Laughing, "I have to, as much as I don't want to, but before I go" he turned his head and was met with his lips touching hers.

"Thank you for asking me to be your girlfriend" she whispered into his mouth.

"Thank you for saying yes" he whispered back.

Her hands where on him in a second, running along the bone of his hip. Wishing his jeans were resting slightly lower so that she could feel the warmth of his skin. Lifting her leg over his so they were now side on and facing one another. She felt him tracing along her spine with his fingers. Sending shivers down her down her back.

*Ahem*

Clary looking up and saw Luke in the door way. There was no point moving from where they lay, Luke had already seen them kissing and it wasn't as if moving apart would make it less weird.

"Oh um, hey Luke" Clary said awkwardly.

"Do you need a ride home, I have to go out for a bit, pack business? Luke directed his question to Jace.

"Yeah that would be awesome, thanks Luke"

"I'll be leaving in 10" and with that Luke turned around and went back into the other room.

"So, lets hope the drive home isn't weird hey?" Jace joked to Clary. Jace had tucked a stray hair behind Clary's ear as he spoke to her.

"I don't think it will be, Luke's pretty cool"

Making a move to get up, Jace rolled off the bed and Clary followed. Walking out into the lounge room, Jace once again thanked Jocelyn for having him for dinner. Picking up his bag from the night before he placed it by the front door, and mentioned to Luke he was "ready when you are".

A few moments later, Jace and Luke were in the car ready to head to the institute. Blowing Clary a kiss as they reversed out of the drive way, Jace braced himself for the conversation that was likely going to happen between him and Luke. In the meantime Jace enjoyed the quiet as they drove. Luke was really easy to get along with, he liked the friendship they had struck up over the past few months and hoped that it didn't change very much. Even though there was an age gap between them the two seemed to have an unspoken affection for each other.

It only took a few moments for Luke to start talking.

"Mate, I didn't offer you a ride home to have a go at you or anything. But I should say this Jocelyn means well. She is just so cautious with Clary. For a long time Clary was all she had, and I think she finds it hard to let people in. I mean look how long it took for her and I to get where we are. I'm glad to hear that its sorted out between you all now. I don't think its as big a deal as Jocelyn, I'm glad you guys are being responsible. But I am gonna have to put up some ground rules.

"Thanks Luke, of course what are they?"

"First, no sex in the house when we are there? He looked straight at Jace when he said it. (Jace nodded in response, thinking to himself considering how loud they had been before he didn't think it possible to be quiet with them there anyway!), "Ok so I only have one rule. (Luke laughs as he says it, to try help ease the tension) Its not really a rule and this goes without saying and I know you already do but I feel like I should say it anyway. Clary is like a daughter to me and if you upset her, break of heart, cheat on her ect ect, then you will have me to answer to. So look after my little girl?"

"Luke, I love Clary. We have already been through so much, there is no way I would break her heart, now that I am finally allowed to be with her I don't want to loose her" Jace surprised himself at how honest he was with Luke. There was nothing to hide though, he did love her so why not tell him how he really felt.

"Good, alright now that's out of the way" Luke had relaxed now he had his "Dad" duties out the way but he was glad to hear Jace say it all the same. "Have you thought about getting your own set of wheels? I know you don't like driving a car to much, I remember what happened last time. Actually now I think on it do you have a license?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, I did like the demon bike but no to the license." Jace responded, thinking about getting a new bike was a good idea. And not a stolen one from a vampire, perhaps he could get Magnus to enchant a new bike with demon energy...

"Well if you want to be driving around with Clary, I suggest getting a mundane license. You could get a bike in the meantime and use you glamour rune so mundanes can't see you when your driving the bike, but cars are way more practical" Luke suggested.

"Yeah, awesome idea. I'll look into it. It would be nice being able to get around a bit more, check out some different places. I know Clary is kind of missing being, ah how do I put this, normal? so it might help if we can do some normal things together"

"Good then it's settled, oh and Do Not tell Jocelyn it was my idea for you to get a bike. If you do I will deny it" Luke laughed

Jace laughed at Luke's last comment. "Your secret is safe with me"

A few minutes later Luke pulled up in front of the institute. Jace opened his door and got out of the car, before closing the door Luke called out "I'm glad things are good between you and Clary, you guys deserve to be happy"

"Thanks Luke, means a lot coming from you. Have a good night hey, and thanks for the ride" Leaning back into the car to respond.

"No problems, have a good night. I'm sure you have some sleeping to catch up on" Luke gave a wink to Jace as he said his last comment, as he put the car back into gear and turned back onto the road.

Smiling to himself as he made his way up the steps to the front door of the institute, he opened the door and went inside. As he rode the elevator up to his room, he was already thinking about what kind of bike he would prefer. Looks like he was going shopping again.

* * *

~MortalMarquess~


	13. Chapter 13

Jace was only a few steps away from his room when he ran into Alec. He didn't mind running to Alec as he was just as likely to ask him about his love life as Jace asking about him and magnus. So after a brief chat about how their weekends went, Jace was able to go inside his room and finally relax. Not that didn't want to talk to anyone else, he was just tired from the past couple of days. He knew if it was Izzy he would have been kept out there talking for much longer, probably about the plans for this weekend. He must make time for that tomorrow as he had to ask Jocelyn first.

Opening his door into his bedroom and it was just as he had left it. Neat as a pin. Clary seemed to like things a bit more, how could he say it, hectic? He preferred a more organized and less cluttered bedroom. But looking around he noticed that there was some things missing. Nothing had been taken or stolen or anything like that, he just didn't have "things" the way other people did. Sure, he had books, clothes, weapons and that but, there was nothing personal. The most personal thing he had was his box Amatis had given him about his father, and even that wasn't out on display it was hidden away as he wasn't ready to share its contents just yet. Jace decided from now on he would try to get some photo's of him and Clary to put up in his room, he might also get a few things for her to keep here. Perhaps her own toothbrush, pajamas and things like that. He wasn't about to go out and start buying throw rugs and cushions, but surely a few "homey" things in here and Clary would feel more comfortable.

Setting his bag on his desk and quickly unpacking his belongings, he decided to take a quick shower and then head off to bed. Not that he actually needed the shower, but it was always easier to fall asleep for him if he had a shower before bed, and it was nice to be clean before hopping into his clean sheets. It had been a long weekend, although they had that nap this afternoon he needed more. Sleep wasn't a high priority last night between them but he sure needed it tonight.

Stepping into the shower and feeling the warmth of the water, brought back memories of this morning. Getting the soap upon his loofah he let out a sigh. It was much nicer when he had Clary there do to this for him. She was so gentle, the way she touched his body. Her soft hands running over him, learning the places in where his hips dipped in, the shape of his arms and the softness of his skin and the places where scars ran across his body. He recalled the way the water had splashed over and across her breasts , and then trickled down along her stomach. He thought about the way he had pushed her into the wall this morning, and taken her in the shower. Holding her like that was amazing, the angle he was able to penetrate her in was much deeper than the night before. Jace needed to stop reminiscing about this morning before..

Too late, he looked down and he noticed he was hard as a rock. Well of course he was, he had been thinking about the mind blowing sex he had his this morning. Great, he thought to himself. What was he meant to do now. It was different now, before he met Clary if he had a hard on he would just get himself off. But now, he toyed with the idea of not. He didn't need to pleasure himself now that he had Clary. But bloody hell, it wouldn't go down. He had done this to himself though, thinking about all that had happened earlier, of course he was going to get turned on by it. Letting out a frustrated groan when an idea suddenly popped into his head.

Jace reached out around the shower door, dries his hand on the towel and picked up his phone. Sending a message to Clary he quickly wrote:

"Hey babe, are you busy?"

In what seemed like she was "sitting on her phone" he had a reply almost instantly.

"Not really, whats up? I'm just getting ready for bed ;( "

"I have a problem" he smiled to himself as he responded to her.

"What?"

Well here it goes, he thought to himself. Taking a quick picture of himself in the shower, making sure to get his chest as well as his hard dick into the picture. He wrote the next text message to her saying.

"I was thinking about our weekend, and..." he waited a few moments and then sent the attached picture...

After the last few messages they had sent to each other the replies were quite quick. Now there was a delay. Shit, he thought to himself. Perhaps they were not at this stage yet. Feeling nervous he quickly he started to type, "Just wishing you were here that's all. Its going to be hard to fall asleep without you". Before he had clicked send, Clary had texted him back.

Clary had sent him back a picture. She had held the phone up just under her chin, and the picture was of the top of her breasts, and he could see her hand resting on her pantie line. "Wishing I was there to think about it with you"

Jace nearly dropped his phone in the shower when he saw the picture. He typed back to her, "And what would happen if you were here?"

As fast as he could, he hopped out of the shower. Towel drying his hair lightly, and then settling himself into bed he waited for the reply he knew Clary was busy writing. Well at least he hoped she was. He usually slept in his boxer shorts, but he hadn't put them on. It would be too uncomfortable when he was hard like this, to be restrained in the fabric.

Her response was longer than he anticipated.

"Oh the things that would happen if I was there. Firstly, I would be in the shower with you. Second, I would have placed my hands on you. Running my fingers up and down you to make you hard like you are. Third, after using my hands, I would get down on my knees and take you in my mouth. Using my tongue and sucking along the length of you, if possible making you even harder. Fourth, I would use my hands to massage your balls, whilst sucking on your dick. Rolling my tongue around the tip, then sliding my mouth all the way down to the base. Fifth, I would be hoping to hear you moan by this point.

As Jace read her message he realized his hand had made its way down to his dick. His hand is tightly grasped around his dick. Up and down, Up and down and he reads what she has written. He closes his eyes, imagining it is her hand instead of his own.

*Buzz, Buzz*

Jace opens his eyes to see another message from Clary. "Was that message ok, I've not done this whole sexting thing before?"

Deciding to call her, she answers on the second ring.

"Babe that message was amazing. If I could be at your house I would be" he breathed into the phone

"Oh really, so what are you doing then, you sound short of breath"

Jace realized he was still wanking himself, and decided to be honest about it.

"I am lying on my bed, naked. One of my hands is wrapped around my dick, and i'm imagining its your hand not my own. What you wrote got me so worked up babe, I couldn't help myself"

"Are you moving your hands fast or slow?" Clary asked seductively.

"Slowly" he replied to her. "Just like you did when we first started"

"I want you to move them faster, I want you to close your eyes again and imagine me. Lying next to you on your bed. My hands moving up and and down, getting faster and faster. Are you doing that Jace?"

"Mmmm I am"

"Good, I want you to keep going, getting faster and firmer. Until you are about to come."

"Clary, are you sure, I feel like I should save all my orgasms for you now babe"

"This is for me, I can hear you" She whispered back into the phone. "Perhaps it might help if you knew, that i'm massaging my breast with my free hand. Lightly squeezing my nipple now, Mmmm, what should I do now Jace?"

Oh god he thought, this was so hot. Even though she wasn't even here in the room with him, she knew just how to turn him on. His hand was still sliding up and down his dick, he could feel the pressure starting to build. Imagining Clary touching herself was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

"Move you hand down to your panties, slide your fingers underneath and touch yourself. Are you wet baby?

Clary moved her fingers down, and touched her self just like Jace had asked. "I am"

Jace heard Clary moving around and assumed she had her fingers where he had asked her. "Now, slide your fingers in and out. Just like you were doing last night before I took over from you"

Clary slid her fingers in and out of her wet folds. Her panties were soaked. She had taken them completely off so that she could open her legs further. "Jace, are you still doing as I asked?"

"Yes, I am close though, especially now I know you are touching yourself too"

"I am sliding my fingers in and out. There are two"

"Clary, Close your eyes. Imagine that your fingers are my dick. Pumping in and out of you. Press harder, push deeper, move your fingers faster" he breathed into the phone, saying the last part slower to emphasize what he wanted her to do to herself.

Clary's eyes were closed as she was lying there. Her fingers gliding in and out, pressing deeper as Jace had asked. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Pressing her fingers against her swollen clit, Clary's hip started to buck against her hands.

"Jace, are you still hard for me? Are you thinking of your dick being pressed up against inside me? She seductively says into the phone.

"I'm still hard, what do you want me to do? Jace demanded of her.

"I want you to come for me. Come for me now Jace" She commanded of him. "Think about its me your moving in and out, riding me harder and faster than last night. I'm so wet for you, imagine the walls of me tightening around you as you push into me" she said breathlessly into the phone, as her own fingers worked in and out of her. Clary could feel the now familiar pressure building within herself. She moaned into the phone as she continued her own pleasure.

It was enough to drive Jace over the edge. Pumping his hand as fast as he could. For a few moments there was no talking between them. Sometimes a quiet moan could be heard escaping one of their mouths. Each of them wrapped up in the idea that they were with the other. Jace with his eyes closed on his bed, and Clary the same at her house. Touching themselves, getting lost in the thought of what the other was doing.

Jace could hear Clary breathing harder, and faster. "Baby, i'm about to, I want you to come with me" he told her.

"Yes Jace, now come for me, and I will for you"

Clary could hear Jace as he had his release.

Groaning louder than he had anticipated, he let go. Covering his hand and quilt cover in his cum. He did not care in the slightest. With his phone still up to his ear, he could hear Clary. He heard the quiet and quick squelch noises her fingers made as they moved inside of her. And the quick short breaths she took as she got closer to her own release.

Upon hearing Jace, Clary gave in to her pleasure. Bucking her hips further as to get her two fingers as deep as she could. She added one more finger to add to the pressure and it was her undoing. The orgasm was body shattering. The feel of three fingers inside was simply too much for her and she felt the heat rolling over her body as her orgasm subsided. She cried out, as quietly as possible but still enough so that Jace could hear her on the other end.

Lying there panting, she pulled her covers up and covered herself so she didn't get cold. It was amazing how quickly you could get cold when you had finished she thought to herself. "You still there babe?"

"Yes, and oh my god Clary, that has got to be one of the hottest things ever"

Hearing the sound of her giggle and Jace couldn't help but smile himself. "It sure was, the only problem now is falling asleep by myself. I quite liked having you here" she tiredly told him.

"Maybe one day, I will be able to fall asleep next to you every night" he replied. Suddenly feeling as tired as she sounded.

"Good night Jace, thank you for a fantastic weekend"

"Good night Clary and you are welcome, I love you"

"I love you to" Jace knew Clary was smiling into the phone as she said the last part. For he couldn't wipe the smile of his face either.

* * *

My apologies to those of you who love the lemon/smut scenes as there hadn't been a "good" one for a few chapters. But I do hope this one was "Hot" enough to make up for it. :) I just wanted to get a bit of a "story" going on so I hope you are enjoying whats going on between them!

I have an idea in where I want to go with my story (more than before anyway) and we are not even halfway yet. So I do hope you decide to stick with me and see where Jace and Clary end up, if your not following you should, hahah. But thank you to those of you that are following, I get a little bit excited when I see I have a new follower or when someone favorites and it makes me want to write quicker for you! To those of you that have reviewed. Thankyou! Thanks for taking a few moments out of your day to share your thoughts! I love reading them, so review away. :)

Also, I have decided I will be adding a few "scenes/plot lines ect" from the books that happen after "City of Fallen Angels" (just a heads up in case you haven't read them, for some reason) even though its an alternate timeline/story I wanted to tie in a few things with the books. Hope you guys don't mind too much :)

That's all for now, until next chapter.

~MortalMarquess~


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days flew by in a blur for both Jace and Clary.

Jace had been busy looking into sitting for a mundane license, browsing online for a motorcycle and organizing with Izzy what he should do with Clary this coming weekend. On Wednesday afternoon him and Izzy were in the kitchen making lunch when Izzy had an idea of asking Jocelyn about Clary. "Maybe she could give you some ideas on what Clary might like to do? That is if you are allowed to take her out for the weekend" she told him, as she finished up with the baguettes.

Jace had yet to tell Izzy all that happened on Sunday night. All Izzy knew was that he was Clary's date for Joceyln and Luke's wedding and that they two of them had slept together. Jace had tried to keep it from her, but Izzy had guessed. Saying it had something to do with a "spring in his step". Izzy had no idea that he had been kicked out on Sunday night and that Clary and Jocelyn had argued, not that it was her business anyway. He did however tell her that now he and Clary were boyfriend and girlfriend, or official. The whole mundane way of doing things was still slightly odd to him.

Reaching over the counter and picking up a baguette he admitted that perhaps it was time to call and ask. He still felt slightly nervous talking to Jocelyn, but if he wanted to have Clary for the weekend he was going to have to call. But he would eat his lunch first.

"So, what do you plan on telling Clary you are doing anyway?" he asked as he took a bite into his baguette.

Flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder, Izzy replied " Well I had thought about going and getting Mani/Pedi's, then shopping and heading out to Pandemonium, they have a party on so it sounds fun" She told him excitedly

"Iz, you know your not really going out Saturday don't you?" He said carefully

With a sigh she replied "Yes, I do. But it would have been nice to have some girl time you know?"

"Oh I love girl time with Clary" Jace smirked

Throwing an apple and hitting Jace on the shoulder "Ouch!" he complained. "I'm sure it didn't bruise you, but no I was serious. It would be nice to do some girly things, and I don't see you or Alec lining up to come shopping or anything with me!

Looking at Izzy she did actually seem serious. Jace felt bad for not sensing it earlier. Or realizing that she might actually enjoy the company of Clary.

"Actually Iz, would you be able to occupy Clary for real in the morning? I do have a few errands to run, like checking into a hotel and picking up my bike"

"OOh are you serious? I would love to! We could actually get Mani/Pedi's then Clary will be all lovely looking for your date. Hang on your what?" Izzy looked confused.

"Yep, I'm buying a motorcycle!" Jace beamed "And my girlfriend is lovely looking already thank you."

"Of course she is" Izzy rolled her eyes. God people in love could be so sickly sometimes! "But a bike, that's awesome, what are you getting?"

"I'm thinking a Kawasaki ZX, it has 2 seats and it will make getting around so much easier! I can't believe I didn't think of it before." Jace remarked

"What made you think of it now?"

"Um, it was actually Luke's idea" he admitted to her.

"You should pick her up on the bike on Saturday!"

"Good idea!"

Izzy finished off her lunch and told Jace to come find her after so they could work out more details later. Leaving him alone in the kitchen he decided there was no time like the present and he best call Jocelyn to see if this weekend could even go ahead. There was no point planning something to be told "No, she cant come"

He dialed the number and took a deep breath. After getting the initial "Hello" and how are you's out the way, he dived in and asked for permission to take Clary away for the weekend. Jocelyn was more than happy for Jace and Clary to head out for the weekend as her and Luke had things to sort out for their upcoming wedding and she was worried about Clary spending the weekend by herself.

Jace was surprised but more grateful than anything that things had gotten better already between him and Jocelyn. Jocelyn inquired as to where they were going but Jace informed her that he hadn't made up his mind at yet. He had thought that they would go to dinner, but at this stage this was as far as he had gotten. Jocelyn asked if he wanted any ideas, Jace admitted that some ideas would be nice. He told her that even though they had be hanging out and seeing each other for a while he still didn't know a great deal about Clary. Sure he knew which hand she favored in fighting, and the size blade she like to use. But when it came down to it he didn't know alot about the girl she was before they had met. Of course he didn't tell Jocelyn this, he merely replied "Anything you can tell me about her that she wouldn't tell me would be helpful" he laughed to her. Jocelyn paused for a moment before responding "Well I don't know what she has told you but i'm sure it never included her running around singing "Hakuna Matata" at the top of her voice. I can't think of anything overly helpful apart from the fact she used to enjoy eating choc top ice creams and wearing a tiara on her head. And I highly doubt that has helped at all, if I think of anything though I will let you know?" After thanking Jocelyn Jace hung up the phone. Well that wasn't very helpful he thought to himself. And now he thought on it, what the bloody hell was Akuna Tata or whatever it was Jocelyn had said. Dammit he sighed to himself. He was going to have to ask the Mundane. Even though Simon was a vampire now, and Jace kind of liked him, not that he would admit that to Simon he still called him Mundane. Old habits are hard to break I suppose.

After helping Alec out in the training room, Jace went and found Izzy. She had made her way to the lounge and was relaxing with a magazine with her feet up on the ottoman.

"So how did it go with the call? Are you allowed to take her out?"

"All good to go, Jocelyn and Luke have plans anyway so she was relieved that Clary wouldn't be left alone the entire time. But its a no with the idea's." Jace slumped down onto the recliner next to Izzy.

"Really, she had nothing to offer?"

"Not unless you count confusing me? and telling me useless information. Argh I'm going to have to call Simon and ask him otherwise it will annoy me not knowing" Jace wasn't excited at the prospect. "I suppose I could google it, but I don't even know what she said exactly".

"Ask him what?" Izzy asked casually as she continued to flick through the pages of her magazine.

"What a Akuna Tata is?" Jace shrugged to Izzy

Closing her magazine and looking over at him, she laughed. "Well actually I know what it is"

"Your joking right?"

"Nope, Simon made me watch it, come on I'll show you" and with that Izzy jumped out of her seat, and made her way to the laptop. Opening up the YouTube browser, Jace could see her typing.

A few moments later a song with a singing pig, a meerkat and a lion came on. Jace raised his eyebrow's. "You watched this?"

Izzy laughed at him again, "Not just this, I watched the entire movie, apparently its a classic?"

"Right, well I suppose I will put it on my to -do list. What is it called?" Jace wasn't too excited at the thought of watching a kids movie. Hopefully it gave him some insight to the "old Clary".

"The Lion King" Izzy said simply. "To be honest, it wasn't that bad. Not half as bad as I thought and Simon loved it. Well I better go, Simon and I are meeting up and I have to get ready. " Izzy made it to the door before calling out"Oh, something arrived for you earlier. Sorry I forgot to mention it before" and with that she turned on her heel and left the lounge and Jace to his thoughts.

Making his way back to the kitchen, he found the parcel he had bought from Macy's a few days earlier. Unzipping the bag, he saw his suit and the dress he had bought Clary. He had almost forgotten how pretty the shade of green was. He couldn't wait to see her in it again. Bringing his attention back, he didn't really feel like sitting here and watching a movie, but he did need to hurry up and decide what he was going to do. He pulled out his phone and called Clary to see what she was up to. They hadn't had much chance to catch up in the past few days. Clary had been busy with Jocelyn with something to do with the wedding. Hoping she had some free time now, he waited patiently for her to answer.

Unfortunately Clary didn't answer. She must have been busy. Feeling frustrated he decided to head back to the training room. He wasn't really sure why he was frustrated, probably had something to do with not seeing Clary for the past few days. Perhaps after a few more rounds of kick boxing he could shake it out of his system then he would try Clary again. He would have liked to seen her tonight, but maybe he would be watching the "Lion King" instead.

* * *

Clary felt like she hadn't stopped for the past few days. Her mother had her running all sorts of errands for the upcoming engagement party. Currently Clary was busy designing an invitation to send to the guests as it had slipped Jocelyn and Luke's mind to actually send some out! Apparently they each thought the other had done it. It was no matter though, Clary had nearly finished and was just about to take it off to the printers to get them printed out. Running it past her mother a last time and getting the approval she needed she got ready to head off.

Just as she was heading to the door her phone buzzed. Jace. It had been a few days since they had seen each other.

"Mom, I'm off to the printers and I might pop into the Institute whilst I am out" She called out.

"To the Institute or to see Jace?" Jocelyn called back, with a hint of a smile.

"Both, but mainly Jace. He is going away this weekend and I want to see him before he goes. Can you manage without me for a few hours?"

"Of course I can. I have made it this far haven't I?"

Clary raised her eyebrow at that comment "Mom, if I hadn't asked we never would have been giving out invites"

"Right, well off you go. Enjoy your night, just don't forget to get them printed so we can post them tomorrow!"

"Will do, see you later" Clary called as she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out to the printers and to the institute.

Going to the printers first to get the invites sorted. She was told it was going to take about 2 hours for them to be printed and cut to size. So she had more than enough time to head to the institute, see Jace and could pick up the invites on her way home. Clary got half way to the Institute when she realized she didn't return Jace's call and didn't know if he was even there. Quickly calling him back, she thought she might surprise him with a visit.

"Hey Babe" Jace answered

"Hey, sorry I missed your call before. Its been a busy day, anyway what are you doing?"

"No problems, are you finished now?, and i'm just doing a bit of kick boxing" he added as an afterthought.

"No, Mom has me sorting out these invites. I have no idea how long it will take" She complained to him.

"Oh, perhaps tomorrow then? I was hoping to see you before I had to head out to Idris this weekend?"

"Yes tomorrow sounds good, I'll call you in the morning ok? Anyway I have to go, talk soon bye!" She hung up the phone before Jace had a chance to respond. Clary picked up the pace, she wanted to get there as soon as she could, watching Jace train was always by far her favorite part of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

Clary walked into the training room at exactly the right time. Jace had his bare back to her and he didn't see her come in. He was busy kicking away at the punching bag. Silently putting her bag down on the floor she walked over. Noticing his back had beads of sweat glistening over he must have been in here for a while she thought to herself. His shirt lay discarded on the floor and she lightly stepped over it to reach him.

Just as she reached him, Jace had stopped kicking and stood there catching his breath. Listening to him breathing in and out, she slid in behind him placing her hands on his hips and saying "You need to relax, and breath in between each kick".

Jace shuddered as he felt Clary touch him. He knew it was her as he could smell the sweet scent of her perfume before the words left her mouth. "Oh really, now your teaching me how to kickbox?" He chortled.

"Yep I can teach you so many things, I had a excellent teacher myself"

"Oh, enlighten me and what else I should be doing"

"Well for starters, you should turn your hip like this" Clary made a move to twist him so he was now facing her. "You should lean in to your opponent more, like this" She closed the gap between them. Staring up in to his blue and brown eyes. "Then when close enough you should" She lifted her mouth up to meet with his lips.

Jace closed his eyes as Clary lifted up to kiss him and then "Ouch" what was that for. She had jabbed into his stomach.

"Distraction, I would never beat you in a fight" she laughed to him. Standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Right well I don't remember teaching you that, per say but you are right. You can't beat me" He goaded her, as he pulled her back into his embrace.

"Cocky aren't you" Clary smirked to him.

"Its my middle name. Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you were too busy for little old me tonight?"

"I missed you and I have a surprise for you" She smiled to him,

"I missed you too. And you have already given me a surprise, I did not expect to get punched in the stomach"

"Not with that, I have something for you?"

Clary broke free from his embrace, and took his hands in hers. They were facing one another now and she could see he was excited by the prospect of her "something for him"

"Oh and what is this something" he asked her eagerly.

Letting go of his hands, she moved away and walked over to her bag. "I hope you like it" she called over her shoulder as she got to her bag.

Upon reaching her bag, she opened it and shuffled some things until she found what she was looking for. Then placing her hands behind her back she turned and made her way towards him.

Jace was quite excited, he very rarely got gifts or presents. He watched as Clary made her way back to him. He was standing there in just his sweat pants and she was looking lovely in a blue dress. She never wore dresses, save for when they went out and Izzy forced her, so to see her like this was a treat indeed. When Clary was back standing in front of him, she made him close his eyes.

Waiting patiently with his eyes closed, he felt her standing closer than she was a mere second before. "Can I open them now?"

"Nope" Clary replied. Clary had moved in as close as possible without touching him. "If you move, or open your eyes I won't give you your present"

"Okay" Jace breathed.

Clary knew that no-one else was in the institute. Alec had gone to visit Magnus, and she passed Izzy on her way out to see Simon. She doubted Jace knew this though, as he had clearly been in the training room for a while. Placing her "Gift" for him on the floor, she checked to see if his eyes we closed. They were.

She gently kissed his chest and traced her finger along the outline of his nipple. Moving her head down to kiss his other nipple, she felt Jace slightly shiver. Odd it wasn't cold in here, she thought to herself. Her hand had started to gently move down his stomach before stopping where his pants sat. Jace's hand had moved from his side, to be placed behind his back.

"I asked you not to move Jace. But i'll let that one pass" Clary breathed into his neck. Now kissing along his collarbone, she placed her hand with her palm pressing against his crotch.

"Sorry, I won't move again" he told her, as a smiled flickered across his lips.

Clary wasn't surprised to feel that he was hard beneath her the palm of her hand, she was however surprised that he had listened to her and was trying not to move. Jace usually liked control, he was clearly the more dominant of the two, but since getting a taste of him on the weekend she wanted more. She wasn't content with just looking at him, she needed to touch him and was glad he was letting her.

Moving her hand around in circles, the friction of his sweat pants was starting to get annoying. They way it bunched up when her hand moved, just made it get in the way. She had been kissing his neck and running her tongue along his collarbone up until this point. She could tell he wanted her to kiss his lips, but she deliberately avoided them. She wanted to kiss them more than anything, but for now she was trying to tease him. Resting her head against his shoulder, her arm around his waist to help support herself, she slipped her other hand into and underneath his pants. Unfortunately for her, she had to also get past his briefs as well. With him having underwear on as well, it made it hard for her to freely move her hand around. It was alot harder than she thought to be seductive and all that, when clothes got in the way.

Slightly frustrated, she lifted her head up from his shoulder and pulled her hand from underneath his pants. Placing both of her hands on his hips, she gently pulled his pants and briefs down, until she was kneeling in front of him and his pants were at his ankles.

Jace stood there with his eyes closed, hands behind his back and his dick at full attention. He couldn't recall ever being naked in the training room. Yet again another first with Miss Fray, he thought to himself. He had a rough idea and what she was about to do, but he was still slightly taken back when he felt her lips touching his dick. Her mouth was teasing the tip of him, she didn't seem to go further down than less than halfway. Her tongue flicking the tip whilst her hands gently massaged his balls. Trying his best not to move, he kept his eyes closed in case she looked up at him. After what seemed like an eternity of teasing the tip of him, she slid her mouth down to the base. He couldn't help the groan the escaped his mouth as she did. Her hand was suddenly sliding up and down his length as she moved back to the top to suck as hard as she seemed to be able to.

Jace wished he could open his eyes to see her. He pictured her head bobbing up and down. In his mind, they were not in the training room but in his room. Shit they were in the training room. "Clary. Oh god, Clary" he panted to her. Throwing his head back as just now she had sucked him all the way down again. The suction and pressure was amazing "Oooh" he moaned. "We. need. to. go. to. my. room. someone. could."

"shhh, its alright there is no one here" she interrupted him as she stopped sucking him. Dammit he thought, as he heard her stand up. He shouldn't have said anything. He was hard as a rock, getting sucked off by his girlfriend and he kind of made her stop.

Her hand was still gliding up and down him now. Sliding with much more ease than before, as the pre cum had oozed out and with the wetness from her mouth. He wondered how turned on she was at this moment and almost made the mistake of moving to touch her. Catching himself before he did, he gave a frustrated groan.

"Everything ok baby" she whispered into his ear.

"No, I mean Yes. I mean Oh I don't know. I want to open my eyes and see you, I want to touch you, but I don't want you to stop either"

Clary could feel the frustration coming off him. She loved how she was driving him crazy, and the thought of him touching her was exciting. "I don't want to stop either" She let go of his dick, and lifted each of his legs up so that he wasn't trapped by his pants. They were only a few steps away from the wall. Bending down to pick up his gift, she then placed her hands on either side of his shoulders she guided him back so that he was against the wall. With a thud they stopped at the wall and Clary leant in to him.

Leaning in close enough now so that her dress was covering his nakedness. She could feel how hard he was through the fabric. Lifting her leg up and placing it on the windowsill, she pressed against him. Her dress still between them acting as a barrier. She wiggled in to him but was feeling a little off balance as she now only had one foot firming on the ground. She would just have to balance a little longer, then he could help her. Grinding into him, she was so turned on and realized that she still needed to wear her dress later. Enough teasing she thought to her self.

Her gift wasn't really a gift as such. It was for both of them, she supposed. Hoping that she had paid enough attention to when Jace did it.

Jace was going crazy. The fact that he still hadn't been allowed to touch her was driving him insane. She was pressing her self up against him, and was wishing her dress would fall away so he could be even closer to her. He was glad that they were both similar in height, otherwise he wouldn't be feeling everything he was. His eyes still closed he was relying on his other senses to imagine what the scene in front of him looked like. Suddenly he heard the familiar tear of foil.

Clary fumbled with the packet, she hadn't realized it was as slippery as it was. Moving her body away from he she looked at his erection and then the condom. Ok pinch the tip she thought to her self as she moved her hand to put it on him.

"Dammit" she grumbled. Jace laughed as quietly as he could. "Do you want some help?"he offered her?

"No, no I can do it." she tried a few more times. It just was not happening. She couldn't seem to get it right. Getting frustrated with herself wasn't helping either. She was trying to be sexy and now she just felt clumsy. It was time to admit defeat.

"Actually, maybe I could use some help" she told him.

Taking one hand from behind his back he brought it to the front and took over from her. In one swift action he had it rolled down.

"Thank you" she said humbly.

"Now my hand is here, what shall I do with it?" He considered moving his hand to underneath her dress, but no he restrained himself.

"You can put it here" She took his hand, and reached behind for his other. Placing his hands on her ass.

This dress is still getting in the way, he though to himself. But at least he was able to touch her now. Moving his hands slightly along her ass, he didn't think he felt a pantie line, but he wasn't sure. The fabric was thin and she had moved her leg back to the window ledge. Because of the pressure he had on her behind, the dress had fallen away at the front and he could feel that she indeed had no pantie line. No panties at all to be exact. He was pressed up against her entrance already. They were perfectly placed and yet still he stood still, waiting for her to make the next move.

Just as she pressed into him, her dress fell away and she was exposing her nakedness to him for the first time since Sunday. Considering he hadn't touched her at all, she was quite surprised that she was as wet as she was. He was pressed up against her and wasn't moving. She was very impressed that he hadn't moved or made an effort to touch her, slightly disappointed but impressed none the less.

Grinding against him, she was trying to hang on to the last few moments of teasing him. His dick was sitting just at the right spot so that it slightly entered her but not really. If this was teasing him as much as it was teasing her, she was pretty proud of herself. She wanted him so badly, she had to have him now.

She pushed into him and he filled her completely. Letting out a groan, she saw that his head had tilted back.

The feel of his entire length being inside, rather than just the tip being teased was mind blowing. He still had his eyes closed, but the feel of her was enough that it didn't bother him as much now. Thinking he might take a gamble and he started moving his hands, so that they sat under her dress and on top of her bare ass he started to tilt his hips back and forth into her. He couldn't move very much as she still had him against the wall.

"I need to move my leg" she told him "Its getting awkward to stand this way"

As she made a move to drop her leg and place it down, he simply picked her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist so that we was carrying her. To help with holding some of her own weight, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Before she knew it she was kissing him. The tongues rolling around each others mouth, Jace gently sucking on her bottom lip. She didn't think they had ever kissed as passionately as they were now. As her lips left his she murmured to him

"You can open your eyes now"

Before he opened his eyes, he smiled. Which meant the first thing he saw once his eyes adjusted was Clary's beautiful smile in return to his own.

Thrusting in and out of her, Jace didn't think he had much left in him. Not only had he been training before she got here, she had teased him to the point he could explode at any moment. Not that she was heavy, but it still required effort. She was pulling herself up and down matching his speed. After a few minutes of keeping up the pace Jace couldn't hold it any longer. Before Jace could tell her Clary cut in.

"Jace" she panted. She couldn't get any more words out.

"Oh Clary, i'm about to" he replied just as breathlessly.

Clary arched her back just as Jace had his release and hers was soon to follow. Suddenly collapsing on the floor in a tangle of legs they stayed locked in each others embrace whilst they caught their breath.

Sitting on the floor of the training room, Jace was starting to feel a little cold. He was after here sitting on the hardwood floor naked. The heat from their bodies starting to cool, but he didn't want to let Clary go just yet. "So you missed me hey?"

"Of course I did, I would have told you I was coming, but this was more fun"

"Your right it was fun. Now lets get up, my ass is cold" As he kissed her on the forehead.

Finding his pants on the floor and his shirt over by the punching bag he dressed himself. Clary followed Jace out into the lounge, after finding her panties which were discarded on the floor next to her bag. They spoke about the plans they had for tomorrow, soon working out that they would go for Lunch, Jace proceeded to tell Clary that he needed some new gear. He wanted some new pants, and also a new leather jacket. "Did you want to come to? It might be nice for you to have some of your own instead of Izzy's? Settling down on the couch, he motioned for Clary to come sit with him. She did, but instead of sitting next to him, she sat on in his lap.

"Your right, It was nice of her to lend it to me, but my own would surely sit nicer. So shall we meet tomorrow at say 12? Lunch first and then new gear?"

"Perfect. I'll meet at you at your place?" Jace noticed, some of Clary's hair had become a little messy, so he made an attempt to smooth it down.

"So what are you doing in Idris over the weekend? Do you have to go the whole weekend?" Clary hoped she didn't come across to whiny but she still didn't want to spend the entire weekend without him.

Jace explained to her that he had to meet with the clave and speak to them with something regarding his father and that he wasn't sure how long it would take. Claiming that he didn't really know why he had to go, just that they had asked. He was a little annoyed with himself that he couldn't come up with a more convincing story. Clary didn't seem to mind why he was going, just that he was going to be gone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she questioned him.

"No, no it will be boring trust me. Besides Izzy is really looking forward to spending some time with you." Jace tried to seem sorry that she couldn't come, but in reality he was glad that she didn't want to be away from him. They were at a very exciting part of their relationship and he couldn't bear to be apart from her either.

"Alright then, spending time with Iz will be fun" she agreed.

Glancing over at her watch, Clary saw that she had to head back to the printers soon to pick up the invites. Jace asked if she wanted him to come with, but she didn't think he would enjoy licking envelopes and putting invites inside them. "You can if you like, i'm just going to be getting the invites ready to send."

"Yeah i'll come along, I've been locked up in here too long" he laughed. "Let me get showered, changed and i'll be ready to go" Clary jumped off his lap and he darted off to his room to get ready.

"You've got 10 minutes" she called to him, settling herself back down on the lounge.


	16. Chapter 16

After what had to be the quickest shower of his life, Jace was back down in the lounge room within 11 minutes.

"Sorry i'm 1 minute late" he laughed as he casually entered the lounge room. "What you looking at?"

"Its alright, but we do have to get going they close soon." Closing the book she had been flicking through, "Just a book about shadow hunter history. I still have so much to learn"

"Yes, but lucky for you i'm a good teacher so you have nothing to worry about" he told her smugly.

With that, she placed his hand in hers and they made their way back to the printers to pick up the invites. Clary went inside and Jace was left outside to wait for her. Pulling his phone out from his pocket he typed in "The Lion King" into the google search bar. He expected to see an array of children's animated video's and was surprised to see that the "Lion King" was currently on broadway. He had never been to the theater before, but it seemed like something Clary would like. After all if she liked the movie when she was younger, the chance of her liking it on stage seemed pretty good. Quickly clicking on the link to see when the shows were on, he was relieved to see that they had one for this Saturday night. He was about to click buy tickets now, when he saw Clary leaving the shop and heading back towards him.

"All sorted?" He asked her.

"Yep, all good, now lets go home and get them into the envelopes so we can send them off. Can you believe that they hadn't even sent these out? Its for the engagement party in a few weeks"

"They are lucky they have you hey!" as he nudged in to her side playfully.

Walking back to Luke's place, Clary dived into telling Jace all they had done in the past few days to try get this engagement party on track. She could hardly believe the things they were missing. Jace seemed a million miles away "Hello , you in there?" I asked if you we wearing the same suit to the engagement party?'

Jace had been thinking about Saturday night. He wondered if he should ask the others to come along as well. It didn't seem Izzy's type of thing, but then again getting dressed up all pretty did so she might enjoy that aspect. Simon had liked the movie apparently when he was younger also and had just recently made Iz watch it. Then there was Alec and Magnus. Magnus wouldn't miss the opportunity to dress up and Alec would just happily come along to keep Magnus happy. Yes he decided he would ask them, Clary would love to have them there. He reminded himself to message them all later asking if they were free and interested. Now where to stay, he thought to himself.

"Sorry babe, did you say something?"

"Suit, same one to wedding and engagement party?"

"Ah yes I think so, just a different tie yes?"

Clary nodded and went back to talking about the wedding and engagement plans. Jace tried hard to listen to what she was saying but his mind kept drifting off to this weekend. He really needed to book something. Tuning in to her at the last second, he caught on that she was mentioning their "house sitting" duties.

"So mom has said it will be for a few weeks, and that they will leave the fridge and pantry stocked. We just need to make sure we don't kill the plants and fish"

"Seems easy enough" he smiled to her.

Upon arriving at Luke's, Clary sat down at the dining table and handed a stack of invites to Jace and told him to put them into the envelopes and she would tape them shut. Having Jace here with her, certainly sped up the time and made it not so boring Clary thought to herself. They were laughing about something Simon had said as Jocelyn and Luke walked in.

"Hey Jace, are you staying for dinner?" Jocelyn asked him

"I would love to" Jace said as he stood up to take the shopping bags from Jocelyn and went to help Luke put them away in the kitchen.

"Hey Luke" Jace said casually. Luke replied with a kind hello.

"So, I've taken your advice, or secret advice might I say, and I've found a bike. I pick it up on Saturday"

"Nice, what did you pick?"

"A Kawasaki Ninja, here i'll show you" Jace pulled out his phone and showed Luke pictures of the bike, along with the spec's and other details. Luke whistled and agreed with his choice, also asking if he had spoken to Magnus about enhancing it? Not yet, Jace told him. I might just see how it goes.

Once the shopping had been put away, Jace sat down next to Clary on the couch and opened his phone messenger to create a group message. Clary was busy herself on her own phone so she hardly noticed at all. Jace decided to message Izzy and Alec first to see if they were interested and then once hearing they were on board with surprising their partners he started a new chat asking them all. He kept the details as to where they were going a secret, but just asked that no one mention it to Clary as she thought he was off to Idris for the weekend. Glad that everyone was on board, he also asked them if they wanted to do dinner first? He waited their reply. Alec and Magnus were first to respond with a yes, followed by Izzy and Simon. Perfect, he thought. He would now book dinner and buy the tickets. Dinner was going to be a surprise for everyone, as Jace had yet to find somewhere to go.

Going back to the tickets page, Jace purchased 6 tickets, and was happy with where they would be seated. Considering he was only getting them a few days prior to the show he was impressed they were still going to be close. Now for somewhere to stay he thought to himself.

"What ya looking at?" Clary asked him as she looked over to Jace and his phone.

"Not much, just browsing. Jackets and gear for tomorrow you?" Jace said quickly.

"I'm just playing uno" she admitted. Laughing to herself, as she said it.

"Uno?" Jace had not played or heard of it before.

"Its great, i'll go find the deck of cards and we will play it, hang on" And with that she jumped off the couch and head off to find the cards.

"Dinner!" Luke called.

After eating a delicious dinner of beef stir fry. Jace and Clary did the dishes and then settled them selves down on Clary's bed so she could teach him how to play Uno.

Clary sometimes forgot that Jace didn't know about certain things. The idea of not playing board games when he was younger was baffling to her, as her and Simon used to play all the time. She thought of all the games she could show him, monopoly, cluedo, scrabble, the list could go on. After a dummy round, Jace understood the game, and enjoyed passing the time with Clary doing something that made her laugh and where she seemed so relaxed. After their 3rd game, Jocelyn popped her head in to tell them she was going to bed and asked Jace if he was staying?

Looking over to the clock, he didn't even realize it had reached 9:30pm. "Um, I'm not to sure, honestly I didn't even notice the time"

"Well your welcome to, I know your going away this weekend, so I thought you might want to spend some more time with Clary before you go?"

Jace was touched by the thought Jocelyn had put into what she had said. Even though she knew he wasn't going away, she still kept up the pretense that he was. He appreciated that she was thoughtful enough to remember that. "I might stay if that's alright with you? I'm yet to win at this Uno game"

Jocelyn laughed as she walked off, "Good luck, Clary is quite good at this game. Just a heads up, she likes to keep her "draw four's" to the end!"

"Mum" Clary shrieked "Don't give away my strategies!" as she threw a pillow across the room towards her mother.

"Ha, now I know your secrets I might be able to beat you"

"I doubt it, I have like 10 years on you"

Laughing at her Jace asked if she minded him staying the night? "I know I didn't ask you, but are you sure?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't I want to share my bed with a handsome guy. Who just so happens to be my boyfriend"

After a few more hands of Uno, Jace had finally won. Beating her with a draw four no less. He lifted his hands into the air, symbolizing his win. "Yes, finally" he chuckled.

"Alright, enough of Uno, i'm going to get ready for bed. Here these are for you" She threw over a pair of pajama bottoms for him. Jace cocked his eyebrow at her. "And why might I ask do you have men's pajama's in your bedroom?"

"Um, I went and got them for you. I also got you a toothbrush. I went out with mom yesterday and she mentioned it might be nice for you to have them here" Clary told him awkwardly.

"Oh, that was really nice of her, and of you Thank you".

"No worries" Clary hurried of out of the room and head into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and get changed. "I'll be a few minutes" she told him.

"Take your time" he called out as quietly as he could, just in case Luke and Jocelyn had gone to bed already.

Whilst Clary was gone, Jace looked on google to see what hotels where near where the show was. There was quite a few. Unsure how to pick one, he scrolled down until he saw a name he liked. Langham Place, oh fancy sounding he thought to himself. Clicking on it, he looked at the gallery, the hotel was just what he had in mind. He looked to see what they had available and booked a room called the Langham Suite. Flicking over to the dining section on the website he liked the look of the menu and also that the restaurant had a dress code. He wondered if the dress he bought for Clary would be too over the top. The attire stated Business Casual. Mmm, he thought probably too over the top for there, but he would check with Izzy none the less.

Clary had returned from the bathroom and Jace decided to duck inside and brush his own teeth before bed.

Minutes later they were snuggled under the covers. "Thank you for coming past today. I was beginning to think I wouldn't get the chance to see you before going away"

"It was my pleasure. I'm sorry that your gift wasn't something that you could keep"

"Oh but it was. I will keep the memory of that with me always. You were amazing"

"Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself" She smiled up to him." And thank you for staying tonight, it certainly was a nice surprise"

"My pleasure" Jace replied. Kissing her forehead and pulling her in close. He closed his eyes for just a moment.

"I love you" Clary whispered into Jace's neck. As she listened to his breathing slow, she too fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for those of you who are following the story! Hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Will try to get a few chapters out in the next few days. Its been a bit hectic over here and unfortunately writing has taken a back seat! Anywho, enjoy the chapter ;)

* * *

Clary woke up in a tangle of arms and legs. She had sprawled over more than half of the bed, leaving Jace with not much room. Before she had a chance to move, Jace had had woken up. Laying on his side, he propped one hand underneath his head. "Good Morning" he smiled warmly to her.

"Sorry for being a bed hog" Clary told him sheepishly. " I didn't realize you had no room" Trying to make a move to give him more room, she moved her legs over to the side.

"Its fine, i'd rather have no room in bed with you, then all the room in bed by myself" he grinned to her. Jace stretched out, lying this way had given him a slight cramp in his back and he needed to move.

Sensing Jace was uncomfortable due to his lack of room, Clary rolled off the bed and stood up. Peeking out the door, she couldn't see or hear anyone else up. Turning back around she was gifted with Jace getting out of bed, stretching his arms up in the air. His muscled torso was all she could see and she was grateful he hadn't slept in a shirt.

Knowing that Clary was watching him, Jace slightly over exaggerated his morning stretch. "So, what do you usually do first thing when you wake up?"

"Um, shower then breakfast?" Clary responded. "What about you?"

"I like to go for a run, before my day starts. Did you want to join me?"

"Sure, but we can't be too long. I have a lunch date with my boyfriend, so I need to get ready for that. He is going away for the weekend and I want to spend as much time with his as I can" Clary smirked to him.

Pulling Clary into his arms, Jace replied to her "Your boyfriend is very lucky"

"Yes he is" Clary grinned to him. Making her way to her closet Clary pulled out her workout gear and got changed. Jace had his clothes from the night before, so he put them on. "I'll need to swing past the institute to get some clothes for later ok, maybe we can run to there, get some things and head back here?"

"Sounds like a plan. Come on, lets go before they wake up".

After running to the institute, Jace quickly grabbed a bag. He packed spare clothes ranging from pants, tops, underwear and a light jacket. Clary had mentioned that perhaps a few clothes left at her place might make things easier in the future. Jace agreed, it would make things easier, in the future anyway.

It didn't take them long before they were heading back to Luke's. On the way though stopping and getting a cappuccino for themselves and also one for Luke and Jocelyn. Walking back in the door to Luke's as the clock ticked over to 8am.

The next few hours passed by quite quickly. They had had breakfast and showers (separate much to Jace's disappointment as Luke and Jocelyn were awake) and were now helping with a few things for the engagement party that was in 2 weeks. Whilst sitting down and doing their own little jobs, Jace couldn't stop thinking about this upcoming weekend. He wanted to make sure it was going to go smoothly, he had texted Izzy and inquired about 'Business casual attire" and she told him a simple black cocktail dress is probably what she would go for. For himself he would just wear a black shirt and his usual pants. Black suited him, so why deviate too much? Iz was going to get her to purchase it on Saturday.

"So what is the dress code for the engagement party" Jace asked casually. "I'll wear my suit like planned already but what about you?"

"I was thinking a cocktail dress, I don't want to wear something as dressy as my bridesmaid dress but something nice?"

"Maybe Izzy could help you find one this weekend?" Jace suggested to her.

"Good idea, she's always great at things like that! Anyway we better get going if you want to do lunch before getting your gear?"

Jace was more than ready to get going, he was currently gluing pearls to table cards and had more than enough of this fiddly girly stuff. "I'll grab my bag and wash my hands" he informed Clary.

Heading into Clary's bedroom to pick up his things, washed the glue off his hands and was back in the kitchen before Clary had really noticed. She really seemed to enjoy all this fiddly, time consuming things. After calling out good bye to Jocelyn and Luke they made way to the cafe for lunch.

Lunch was pleasant enough, but Clary couldn't get enough of the company. Jace was in such a fun mood today, and she was trying not to dwell on the fact they only had a few more hours together before he went away for the weekend. Jace had told her that he was now heading out tomorrow rather than Saturday. It wasn't like she couldn't live without him, more like she didn't want to. After spending time together she was reluctant to let him go.

Feeling full and sated after lunch they headed off to get some new gear. Jace stocked up on a new leather jacket, pants, boots and gloves. He persuaded Clary to get a new leather jacket and boots, but she drew the line at pants and gloves. Explaining to him that she didn't need new pants, the ones she had were fine and why would she need gloves? His reply. "Humor me". So after not much more protesting, Jace had taken all of her items including the gloves she didn't want or need to the counter to purchase.

"You know, you really don't need to buy everything for me" Clary told him, as she slipped her hand into his as they left the store.

"I know i don't need to, but if I recall I did ask you to come with me so" Jace replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, at least let me pay you back, on top of this you got lunch as well" Clary awkwardly told him

"I don't want you money babe, keep it for yourself."

"Why are you so nice to me, please take this. let me do something for you for once Jace" she waved some notes in front if him, playfully.

"Actually, if you want to do something for me, go spend that money on some paint hey? I would love for you to paint me something."

"Your serious?" Clary wasn't sure if he was joking or not. I mean sure, she painted well but she wasn't even sure what he would do with it.

"Yes I am. Paint whatever you like. My room is kinda boring and it needs some spicing up, and besides it will give you something to do tomorrow instead of missing me all day. Well I would like you to miss me a little" he smirked to her.

"I will miss you more than a little" she replied under her breath.

Jace smiled to himself more as he heard her disappointment. He did feel a little cruel stringing her along for this surprise but it would be worth it in the end he decided.

"Come on, I think there is an art supply shop over here". Jace pulled her towards a different part of the mall and off they went to the art supplies.

* * *

Walking out of the store Clary's arms will filled with bags of supplies. Admittedly she had gone a little overboard, but when inside the urge to draw, paint and create had taken over her. She had seen a brilliant idea to make for her mother and Luke. A wedding sign she was going to get working on over the next few days. She had thought to make it a wedding gift to them both. Jace was happy to wait for his painting, which she was glad about because she had no idea what to paint for him!

"So did you want to stay the night at my place?"Jace asked her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Yes, I would love to. We can drop this stuff of at my place and then head back to the institute?"

After dropping off the purchases, Clary packed a small bag with necessities in it and they headed back to the Institute. Much to Clary's surprise Simon and Isabelle were there too. "What are you guys up to tonight?" Izzy called to them, as they passed through the kitchen.

"Not much, you guys?" Jace replied.

It was Simon who answered. "We were thinking a night in, did you guys want to join us?"

"Sure" Clary responded, looking forward to spending a night with everyone.

"Do you guys have any board games?" Simon asked. "Clary and I used to play all the time"

"Nope" Izzy replied.

"I have loads at home, I'll pop home and grab a few. Clary you want to come with?" Simon asked her.

Smiling, Clary hesitated in her answer. She did want to go with Simon, but didn't want to upset Jace by saying yes. Looking over to him before answering.

Jace replied for her "Great idea Simon, You guys go get the games and we will work something out for dinner, won't we Iz?"

Kissing Clary on the forehead before she left, Jace then turned to Izzy. "So what do you know how to cook?"

"haha, now you want my cooking?, nothing exciting to be honest", lets see what we have"

Whilst looking, Jace filled Iz in with the plans for the weekend. She was now up to speed with him "leaving tomorrow", needing to get Clary a new dress, having her ready by 3pm, bag packed for the night ahead, and also getting ready herself.

"She know's we are going to Pandemonium so it won't be too hard to get her to pack the right things" Izzy mentioned, as she noticed how bare the cupboards actually were. "When do you get the bike?" she asked him

"There is nothing edible here. What do you say we call it, Get Chinese takeout? and I pick it up Sat morning. Then I will meet you in the city and pick up Clary."

"How are you getting her stuff to the hotel?"

"Dammitt, I hadn't thought of that" Jace wasn't sure how to do that, with the bike.

"Its fine, I'll get her to bring her bag here for the night, then we can go shopping, you can pick her up and i'll get the stuff to the concierge ok?"

"Iz, what would I do without you?" Jace smiled to her.

"You've done most yourself, i'm just helping here and there. A yes Chinese takeout sounds like a plan. I'll text Simon and get them to pick it up on the way back".


	18. Chapter 18

Clary was enjoying tonight much more than she had anticipated. Her and Simon had shared many laughs on their little trip out to get supplies for the evening. The two of them had decided on Twister and Scrabble for the night, they picked up the chinese on the way, after Iz had messaged and asked them to.

They were currently on the first game of twister, and had already eaten dinner.

"so what do i do now?" jace asked.

"you have to put your right foot on the red spot " clary laughed as she told him.

Jace had gone first, and the others soon followed. One of the good things about this game is you had to be flexible, which Clary had no problem with.

The problem seemed to be that whenever Clary got close to Simon, Jace's mood would change. After a few games, she understood. He was jealous of the close contact she was having with Simon. Surely he knew Simon and Izzy were a thing and there was no need to be jealous. Oddly enough Jace hadnt seem to mind when Izzy was above Clary.

Clary hadnt really pegged Jace as the jealous type. It was cute though, she thought. A few spins later and it was Clary versus Jace. Simon had dropped on the last spin and Izzy had lost her footing just before simon.

Currently Jace had each foot on blue, with both hands on green, with his chest facing upwards. He was looking very smug with himself. Clearly he thought he was going to win. Clary didnt want to go down without a fight and even though her muscles were screaming out to her to drop to the floor, she held on.

Of course Clary had spun a right hand yellow. She leaned over Jace and placed her hand on the spot. Just as she got into her position, she saw Jace look down her shirt. Deciding to use it to her advantage, she shuffled in a little closer.

"like what you see babe?"

"dont try distract me, it wont work"

"oh if you say so" she laughed back.

Dammit Jace thought, even as she was laughing at him it caused her chest to rise and fall. The angle he could see down her shirt was perfect. She was distracting and she knew it was working.

Jace made a move to spin. Left foot red. Easy enough. "Tell you what babe, lets raise the stakes"

"I swear to god, you better not start taking your clothes off" Simon called over to him.

"haha very funny. no my wager is for Clary. If you win this game I will take you with me to Idris, or I wont go at all, its up to you. If i win however"

"Challenge accepted." Clary had cut in before Jace had even a chance to finish his sentance.

Jace moved his foot over to the red spot with ease. He was in a very comfortable position, and Clary knew it. "And if I win, you have to promise to have a fun weekend and get all dressed up and have a wonderful time"

Clary moved her hand over to the spinner, it seemed that she would win either way the game went. Either she had to have fun on the weekend or she got to spend the weekend with Jace. "Done" she smiled to him. Moving her leg over Jace to place in to a blue dot. She was over top of him, wiggling more than necessary trying to distract him further.

Leaning her head in further to whisper in Jace's ear "Do you want to take the mat up to your room after babe? we could play again but with nothing on". Clary noticed Jace's hand slip slightly on the map. She felt herself getting closer to winning. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to Idris or keep him home. she was leaning towards going to Idris..

Jace had placed too much on the game for him to loose, he had planned to much to let her win. Spinning again, and moving his hand to another green dot, just further over. Whilst moving he lifted up, so that Clary could feel him growing hard for her. She was after all only in leggings which were thin material. "We could go to the bedroom, all you have to do is slip and we can leave right now" he moaned into her ear. Jace looked over and saw Izzy waving goodbye to them, he smiled and gave a curt nod to them before they exited the room.

Clary felt Jace pressing up against her, the smoothness of his voice ringing through her ears. The temptation was to great to just let him win, so that they could excuse them selves for the evening. "Oh I really want to take you upstairs now baby, shall we finish the game?" he continued to her. He had now started to kiss her neck. Clary lifted her hand up to his chin to increase the intencity of the kiss, and pressed back in against him.

"Babe, you took your hand off the mat"

"Oh, dammit!" Clary frustrately responded.

"You were doing so well, what could have distracted you"

"You know very well what distracted me" she was still kissing at his neck, however now is hands had found thier way up around her waist and they were suddenly lying on the floor, wrapped up in a loose embrace and kissing each other intensely. "I know I didn't win, but I can ask one favour?"

"Of course" Jace replied in between kisses.

"Can I stay the night and have a rematch?"

Jace flashed a cheeky grin before responding a quick yes, "Of course, we can have a rematch, but as long as there is no clothes in the next round".

* * *

After making thier way up to his bedroom Jace excused him self for a few moments and Clary was left to wander through his room. She noticed a box on his cupboard which she hadn't payed much attention to before. She knew it was from Amatis as a gift to Jace which containted things from his father, but she wasn't sure what was inside. Making her way over to look, she suddendly stopped. If Jace wanted her to know what was inside, he would have told her about it.

"Would you like me to show you whats inside?"

"Oh, um sorry. I didn't look inside" Clary responded embarassed.

"I know you didn't, here I'll show you" Jace showed Clary pictures of his father and Amatis, there were letters and other bits of parchment in there also. "So after a life, this is all I have left to help me meet the man who was my father"

"Jace, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry"

Jace waved his hand to stop Clary from talking "It's not your fault, I left it out. I usually put it away. It just sucks that I never got the chance to know him or my mother for that matter. All I have is what is inside this box. I don't even know when my birthday is, I was hoping something in here might help me to work it out, but there doesn't seem to be anything. There is nothing left of my family, there are no heirlooms, family rings, nothing I am all thats remaining"

Clary wasn't really sure what to do. Jace never really seemed to need anyone but at his moment he did. She took his hands, and wrapped them around herself. Pulling him in. There wasn't anything she could say to make him feel better so for the moment she just stood there, trying to reassure him that she was here to talk when she had something useful to say.

"Jace?" Clary asked after a few moments of quiet.

"mm?" he responded, still sounding upset.

"I know it doesn't help, but you still have a family. You have the lightwoods and well, you have me" Clary told him, feeling slightly awkward at the last part, she didn't want to push anything. She just wanted him to know that he wasn't alone.

"The lightwoods took me in, and have treated me better than I could have ever asked for. But one day, I hope to make you part of my family. It doesn't have to be anytime soon, not if you don't want it. But one day"Jace kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in closer.

"One day, I like the sound of that" Clary smiled into his chest.

Scooping Clary up in his arms, Jace laid her down on the bed and then proceeded to smooth out the twister mat. Clary sensed that Jace was still a little upset about the box and his parents, so she wanted to help distract him from his thoughts.

"Are you ready for a re match?" Clary suggested to Jace.

Jace wanted more than anything to play naked twister with his beautiful girlfriend. However as much as he wanted to, he just wanted to hold her close and fall asleep with her in his arms.

"As much as I want to, I'd love for you to just come here." Jace pulled Clary into a tight embrace and she snuggled into the nook under his arm and against his chest. She placed her hand on his chest and hooked her leg over his so she was tightly pressed against him. Jace was grateful for the comfort Clary gave him, he didn't realise how much it was actually bothering him not having much of a background or proper upbringing before the Lightwoods took him in. He wanted to move on from the burden of not knowing and wasn't really sure how to. He wondered if perhaps talking to Amatis would help. Even though she wasn't his mother or even related to him, she might have some more of an idea as to when he was born. She still seemed to care for his father so maybe she had kept tabs on his and his new wife.

At some point in the last half an hour Clary had noticed Jace had drifted off to sleep. He really seemed upset and bothered by this and Clary wished she could help more. She didn't know many people in the shadow world, but she knew a few. She dedcided that she would speak to her mother and Luke to see if they had any ideas about helping Jace to move forwards. However for now all she could do, was listen and try to help Jace as best she could. Kissing him one more time before closing her own eyes, Clary realised she enjoyed nothing more than the quiet moments at night between her and Jace. Simply being held by him was the perfect way to finish of an evening. She was going to miss seeing him for a few days, but looked forward to the time they would have together when her parents went away. Clary soon drifted off to sleep, thinking of all the naughty things the two of them would be able to get up to when they had the entire house to themselves.


	19. Chapter 19

Clary woke up happy, however she was by herself. By herself in Jace's bed. Looking around she couldn't see him anywhere, she then noticed a small note. Next to where the box had been last night, which was not there.

 _"Gone to the gym, you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back at 9am (but hopefully you wake before then) breakfast before I go?"_

Before I go. Thats right, Jace was leaving today. It was 8:45am. Clary refused to dwell on the fact she only had a small amount of time with him today. She had lots to do, since getting the art supplies and deciding to make a sign for the wedding she really wanted to get started on it. Simon had also mentioned that today he had planned to come over and give her a hand with some engagement party things. Tomorrow Izzy had something planned for basically the entire day, So all in alll it was going to be a good day/weekend.

Momenst later the door quietly creaked open and in walked Jace with a plate of breakfast for both of them.

"Gooood Morning" Jace cheerfully stated as he saw Clary up and awake.

"Good Morning" she smiled in response.

Jace had brought Clary a plate of pancakes and coffee. After informing Jace on what she had planned to do for this weekend and eating her breakfast, she left for the bathroom. Hoping Jace would join her. After a few moments it seemed he wasn't coming in so she called out to him.

"Are you showering after your workout babe?"

"I already did, I had one in the gym. Didn't want to wake you" Jace replied.

Looking around the shower curtain she noted that Jace had walked in to the bathroom to reply. He stood infront of his mirror and started to brush his teeth. Slightly disapointed that he didn't want to come in she decided to try another tactic. She was hoping for a bit of action before he went away for the weekend. Stepping out of the shower dripping wet, Clary walked over to basin and leant across Jace to reach her toothbrush.

"Can you pass the toothpaste?"

Jace tried to conceal a smile as he handed her the toothpaste. She stood naked next to him and brushed her teeth. With each movement of her brush making her breast's jiggle slightly. Raising her eyebrows to make him move, she leant in spat out her toothpaste. Wiping her mouth on the face washer, she then turned around facing him. Jace stood there and kept his hand by his sides. Thinking to him self " shes not naked, shes not naked"

Clary knew that he was watching her, she had exagerated her movements and leant over him. Still nothing. Now facing him, she placed her hands on his hips. "Are you sure you don't another shower babe?" Jace shook his head and kissed her. The mintyness from the toothpaste still lingering in thier mouths. "Alright then". Clary walked back to the shower and stepped in and finished washing herself.

She was slightly confused she had felt that he wanted more than the kiss he gave, he was rock solid underneath his pants. Why oh why, was he not in here with her. Not long after she heard Jace leave the bathroom and she finished up in the shower. Getting herself dressed and packing her bag, they made thier way down to the elevator.

"Now as I won, you have promised to have a good weekend" Jace reminded her.

"Yep I have lots to do" trying to sound more cheerful than she felt. Clary's mood had turned slightly more sour than it was this morning, after being refused by Jace in the shower. "Oh great here comes Simon, anyway we better go. I will see you Sunday when you get back?"

Jace was honestly surprised at Clary, first she seemed upset he was going away now she seemed alright and happy to be spending the day with Simon. Perhaps not joining her in the shower had been a bad idea he thought to himself.

"Of course you will see me when I get back. I'll call you tonight ok" Jace smiled to her, as he gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Sounds great. Come on Simon, lets go help mom! Bye Jace" Before the elevator door closed she blew Jace a kiss.

* * *

Jace was slightly stunned at what had just happened. He had planned to spend more time with Clary this morning but she seemed to be happy leaving with Simon. Well he couldn't be too upset about it, he had after all asked her to be happy and enjoy her weekend. Now what on earth was he going to do today.

He had given some though to picking up the bike today but then he remembered that he had told the dealers it would be picked up tomorrow. He didnt really want to be around the institute in case Clary came back. He wasn't left with many options. An idea popped into his head. He opened up his phone and called Luke.

"Hey Luke, its Jace"

"Hey mate, whats up?"

"I ah, hope you don't mind me asking. I was wondering if you were busy if I could come down for a chat?"

"Yeah sure no worries. Clary is on her way here so thats out, how about at Jade Wolf? Say half an hour?"

"Sounds great, see you then. Thanks Luke"

Jace hung up the phone. Grabbed his jacket and made way head to the Jade Wolf.

* * *

Clary and Simon had arrived at Lukes and were starting on the centerpieces for Jocelyn's wedding.

"Hey are you ok this morning, you seem kinda distant?" Simon asked Clary, concered about her.

"Yes, No, Oh I don't know" Clary responded

"Whats up, I know when your not yourself and something is bugging you. What is it? Is it Jace, do you want me to take him out?"

Laughing at the last part Clary responded "No you don't need to take him out, Its about Jace but i'm not sure I should say"

Simon was slighlty offended at her comment. "Clary, who would I tell? I'm all ears if you need to talk"

"You could tell Izzy? You two are quite close"

"More than close, if you know what I mean" Simon winked at Clary. "But no in all seriousness, my lips are sealed. Now whats wrong?"

Clary dived in to tell Simon what was troubling Jace. Explaining that she wanted to help more than anything but didn't know how. Simon sat listening to Clary, but didn't have much to offer in return. Simon could tell that it was troubling Clary, she always wanted to help people, it was in her nature to want to make it better. He wished he could think of something to help. Simon knew how much Jace cared for Clary, and it was evident that she felt the same way towards Jace. He also knew that Jace had something planned for her, perhaps she could do something for him.

"Have you thought about spending some one on one time with Jace?, you know away from the instituite and everyone?" Simon asked her.

"Well he has gone away this weekend, and we have some time together alone when my parents go away?"

"Maybe you could plan some time with just you guys, something fun. He seems to like the adrenaline type things, maybe take him skydiving or something" Simon chuckled

"That might be good, you know he mentioned he didn't even know when his birthday is."

"Well how about we just pick a month and plan him a party?"

"Great idea Simon!

Simon reclined back on his chair, pleased with his efforts. He had helped Clary in a small way, and in doing so helped Jace. He and Jace had seemed to move away from the bickering and Jace's general disregard for Simon in the past few months. It was really starting to become a good friendship. Nothing like he had with Clary, or Jace had with Alec but hey it was better than nothing.

* * *

"Thank's for meeting me Luke" Jace started off. Luke and he were seated at one of the tables in the Jade Wolf. Jace was not usually this nervous. He didn't really like admitting to people that it bothered him as much as it did about his family but he had to open up in order to possibly get some answers.

"No worries, so whats on your mind" Luke casually responded to him.

"Well, ah i'm not quite sure how to ask" He started awkwardly.

"Look, I get it. Your young and in love ect, the answer is yes. I know i'm not her dad but I really appreciate you asking permission"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jace asked confused by Lukes comment.

"Marrying Clary, I know your young but its the way of shadowhunters. What are you on about?"

Jace sat forward in his chair. "Oh, well thats good to know. I actually wanted to talk to you about Amatis"

"Ah, well" Luke laughed "Sure, go ahead"

"Although whilst you brought it up, thank you. I would have asked you when the time comes regardless though. Clary see's you as a father and I know its a mundane tradition to ask permission"

"So you do want to ask her?" Luke prodded.

Jace nodded, "If I wasn't afraid it would freak her out, I would ask her tomorrow. But I suppose the leads me to what I am here about. How can I ask her to marry me and take my last name when I only just recently found out I am a Herondale. Up until a few weeks ago, I was a Wayland. I know hardly anything about my own family, I don't even know when my birthday is. I was hoping you could talk to Amatis and maybe ask her if she knew anything that could help me piece things together?"

Luke took a deep breath before he responded. His relationship was only just mending with his sister and he knew she was still hurt by the way Stephen had treated her. However he owed it to Jace to help him in anyway he could.

"Of course. I will call her and perhaps you could go speak with her? She might be more inclined to answer and perhaps even remember if you were there infront of her. Wait here, I'll call her now".

Jace released a breath he didn't realise that he was holding. Taking out his phone he had recived an email, with his tickets for tomorrow night. He decided to call the hotel and confirm the booking and also his dinner reservations. After speaking with someone, he had a confirmation on his room and the table for dinner tomorrow night. He was feeling pretty good about his plans.

Luke returned back to the table, phone still in his hand, putting Amatis on hold "Ok good new's she is happy to talk to you as she understands you want to find out more about yourself and family. However she is going out of town tomorrow for a while and can only see you this afternoon, unless you want to do over the phone?"

"In person would probably be better. Its the least I can do, considering that she is happy to talk to me. Fancy a trip to Idris with me?"

Luke returned to his phone call. "this afternoon would be great, I am going to come to alright? Ok sure, see you in a few hours". Hanging up the call to his sister, Luke then called Joceyln and let her know he was heading out for the afternoon.

Jace messaged Clary, "Heading off to Idris soon, love you lots". Smiling to himself, he felt a little better about misleading Clary for the weekend. At least he was actually going to Idris now.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked him, once he had gotten off the phone from Jocelyn. "We better leave now, I have to be back for dinner, gotta keep the missus happy"

Jace laughed at that. "Yes we do".

Arriving at Amatis house just over an hour later, Jace felt more nervous than he had in a while. He didn't want to upset her by asking too many questions about his mother so he and Luke had come to the conclusion on focusing more on his father. Jace sat on the recliner and began to nervously run his fingers up and down across the fabric. He listened to Luke and Amatis talking before saying anything. Sitting in her house he realised that in an another time, Luke could have been his uncle and Amatis his mother. Before getting too caught up in his thoughts, he heard a question directed to him. Pulling him out of his possible different life.

"Sorry, I missed that?" Jace quietly spoke.

"Thats ok Jace, I was just asking what it was you wished to know" Amatis replied kindly.

Taking a deep breath, he started. " I just want to know more about my father. What kind of man was he, what did he do for fun, what was his favourite colour. All things like that that I never knew, I feel the need to know about that and" Jace stopped himself before he mentioned his mother.

"and your mother." she replied somewhat sadly. "Its alright Jace, it was a long time ago. Your mother was not a bad person. You father was not a bad person. You deserve to know all that you can, to help build an ideal of them. I'm just sorry I can only offer you a small snippet of what was thier lives. In answer to your questions, your father was very similar to you. He always did what he felt was right, no matter the consequence. He was loyal and fierce in his love. His favourite colour was cobalt blue and he loved to ride horses when we had the time. He played music, the piano like yourself. Your mother was beautiful. She was a kind hearted person, her blonde hair was very much the same shade as yours. I don't know her favourite colour but she wore alot of blue. Now I think on it, most likely as it was your fathers favourite. She seemed happy in her marriage with Stephen and he with her. When they fell pregnant with you, they were over joyed" Amatis wiped a way a tear, hoping that neither of them had seen it. She looked up to see that Jace also had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you" Jace said. Trying to compose himself and wipe his tear away. He wasn't ashamed of his emotions, he just didn't realise that Amatis would share details of his mother aswell. "Thank you for that. I have just one more question if you don't mind?" Amatis waved her hand as a motion to carry on. "Do you know when my mother died?

"Unfortunately I don't know an exact date, however I know it was around the month of October. I'm sorry I can't offer you more than that"

Jace nodded, not really wanting to use his voice. He had something at least. He was born in/around October. For what felt like a long time, Jace just sat there pondering what it all meant. He had recieved a letter from the Clave stating that if he wanted to claim Herondale Manor, he would need to do so before his 18th Birthday, and legally change his name to Jace Herondale. Now he had a rough idea as to when his birthday was, he was running out of time, one month at the most. However if he was only just finding out about his birth month, how did the Clave know. He decided to go speak with someone, and get some more answers.

"Jace, you still there mate?" Luke questioned him, breaking him from his train of thought.

"Yeah, sorry it was alot to take in. Do you mind if I go for a walk?"

"Take all the time you need, Amatis and I have a few things to talk about before we head back home" Luke reassured him. Amatis gave a small smile as Jace left and made his way to the council chambers. He wanted to talk to someone who would know more about him claiming his rightful inheritance. He had been thinking on it for some time, and had decided to change to Herondale, and Clary did mention perhaps he could renovate the manor, so he needed to organise and find out what would be involved in this.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for all who are following and favourited my story. I'm struggling these last few chapters to be honest. Please hang in there though! Setting up for a few big chapters to come out very soon. Am excited to share them with you, once they get there.

Would love some reviews to show you guys are keen for the story to continue as I am worried you may be getting bored/uninterested. But I hope not.

Much love, ~MortalMarquess~


	20. Chapter 20

After what had turned into quite an emotional evening, Jace awoke back at the institute on Saturday morning. He had found someone at the clave to talk to and had confirmed that they didn't have an actual date of his birth only a month. They had extended the legalities until this coming November to give him time to process and make a descision based on everything he had just learnt. He had given it thought and decided to go with Herondale and rebuild the manor in honor and memory of his fallen family.

Throwing back his covers, he walked over to the bathroom and glanced over at the clock, the time read 8am. He had a few hours to go before he got to see Clary. He also had to be at the dealership around 10am to pick up the bike.

After his shower, Jace picked up his phone and messaged Clary.

"Hey babe, how was your night? Idris has been interesting. Will fill you in when I see you next. XX"

Before Jace had a chance to set his phone back down on the counter he had his reply. "Good morning! I had a rather un eventful evening, just dinner with mom and Luke, watched a movie, boring! Looking forward to hearing about your trip, today should be fun, are you sure you can't come save me from hours and hours of shopping with Iz? x"

Laughing to himself, without Clary knowing Jace would be saving her but she would have to endure some fun beforehand.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad! Enjoy some girly time ;) If I could come riding down on a white horse I would. "

"A white horse? what have you been watching lol"

"Whatever girly movies you put on babe."

"I don't recall any horses and saving from shopping but i appreciate the gesture. Anyway I better get going. Iz is gonna be here about 9. I'll call you later, love you"

"I love you to Miss Fray. xx" Jace texted back, he was really looking forward to tonight. Packing his bag for tonight, he made way down to the kitchen for breakfast, after all it was going to be a busy weekend and he didn't eat last night before heading to bed.

* * *

Clary was looking forward to spending today with Izzy. No really, she was. There was alot she could be doing at home instead to help prepare for the engagement party, but after Mom and Luke's little tiff last night, perhaps it was a good thing she was spending the day and night out.

She had her bag ready and was on her way to meet Izzy. She had to swing past the institute to drop her bag off though, she didn't want to lug it around all day and if she knew Izzy there would be alot of shopping. Making her way up the steps of the institite she couldn't help but think of Jace. Wondering what he was doing in Idris, she wished she had gone with him, it would have been nice to have some more alone time, especially as he seemed rather upset about his parents the other night.

Before she knew it, Clary was in the elevator making her way up to Izzy's room. It would be weird sleeping in her room, she walked passed Jace's door and considered leaving her stuff in there instead. After a day and night with Iz it might be nice to crash out in Jace's room. Just as she placed her hand on the door handle to turn the knob

"Clary!" Izzy called, rather loudly too Clary thought to her self.

Laughing, "Wow, you seem happy to see me!" as Clary turned to face Izzy.

"Ah, yes I am, I didn't know you were coming here, I thought we were meeting there?"

"Well we were but I didn't want to carry this around all day, any way i'll just put this is Jace's room and then I'm good to go"

Before Izzy had time to stop her, Clary walked into Jace's room. "Anyway Iz, at least if I stay in here you can bring Simon back to your room. I don't want to be a third wheel" Clary threw her bag down onto Jace's bed and then say beside it.

"True, if Simon's lucky that is" Izzy smirked to her. "Ok ready to go?" she asked Clary impatiently.

"Yeah, I'll a just be a second ok, I just need to freshen up?"

"Um, ok I'll meet you out in the hall when your ready" Izzy replied somewhat oddly.

Once Izzy had gone, Clary quickly popped into Jace's bathroom to freshen up, it had been a bit warmer on the walk than she anticipated. After returning to Jace's bedroom she found herself standing at Jace's cupboard. Ontop he had placed a photo of the two of them, the thought made her smile. Picking up his bottle of aftershave she spritzed a bit on herself. Jace always smelt amazing and now at least even though he was off in Idris, she could still smell him for the time being. Instead of putting the bottle back on his dresser, she popped it in her bag, she would return it when she was here next. She felt slightly unsure of her self at what she had done, but whatever. She loved him, and missed him. Hopefully he was missing her as much as he missed him. She took a quick picture of herself, standing in his room, and decided to send it to him.

"wish you were here with me. p.s. I'm in your room. p.p.s.I stole your aftershave. xxx"

At that, she left his room to find Izzy and to endure the day of shopping. Keeping busy was good, perhaps she might buy a little gift for him whilst out, he always spoilt her and now she wanted to try spoil him.

* * *

Jace hadn't laid so still in a long time. Mere moments ago, he was grabbing a couple of things he had forgotten when all of a sudden he heard her.

"Wow you seem happy to see me" Clary's voice echoed down the hall.

Shit, shit, shit, Jace thought to himself. Don't come in here, don't come in here. Argh, she's coming in. Jace looked around frantically, before throwing himself under the bed. Real original mate, he thought to himself as he laid down under his bed. It was like being a child playing hide and seek without the other player knowing. Thank god Izzy had spoken so loudly otherwise he would have had no warning and his whole weekend would have had the surprise ruined.

He heard her walk over to the bathroom and then to his dresser. Oddly he heard a spray of aftershave and he realised she must have sprayed her self with his. The thought touched him, Poor Clary he thought to himself. She was missing him, as he was her. They had only been apart a few days but it felt like a long time. He didn't enjoy lying on the floor under his bed, when his smoking hot girlfriend was a few feet away. He felt his phone vibrate and he was glad it was on silent, then heard her footsteps quieten and his door close.

Rolling out from under the bed, he saw her bag sitting there. His aftershave sitting on top of her bag. Smiling, he finished packing his bag and read the message he had recieived. Sure enough it was from Clary. He wrote back to her, then slowly checking the hallway he made way downstairs via the back entrance so he didn't run into Clary. He had just enough time to get to the dealership and pick up his bike.

* * *

Clary had been trying on dress, after dress, after dress. She had no idea why Izabelle was making such a big deal of it. The first one looked fine.

"Seriously Iz, how many more do I have to try on?" Clary complained as she walked out of the change room again, doing a half twirl in the dress at Izzy's insistance.

"Until we find the perfect one." She smiled back to Clary.

"The first one looked fine, I'll get that one".

"No you are not, it made you look frumpy, lets show off your figure not hide it with a garbage bag"

Clary raised her eyebrow and pursed her lip. Looking over at the tag, "well its an expensive garbage bag at least" she commented under her breath, hoping Iz hadn't heard her.

"Why is money always an issue with you mundanes?" Izzy replied as she looked at Clary again in one of the dresses she had picked for her. Jace was going to go Crazy for her in it, she thought to herself.

"I just dont need to show this much off izzy" Clary replied frustrated, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You dont need to show it off. You are showing it off. Ok done, lets get that one, I think we will get the shoes and bag aswell". And a smile wouldn't hurt either"

Clary smiled and admitted defeat. She gave in to Izzy. There was no point arguing with her, Izzy had a killer style and in the end she purchased it for her anyway. More than anything though, she didn't want to get all dressed up for anyone. She would have much prefered to be wearing if for Jace's benefit not some random guys at the club. Perhaps she would send Jace a picture of herself in it to show him what he was missing this weekend. Smiling at her new thoughts, she was now rather looking forward to wearing it.

"Hello, you in there?" Izzy waved her hand infront of her face.

"Sorry, yes im here. Now where?"

"To the salon of course" Izzy replied with one of her dazzling smiles.

Walking up the stairs to the salon, it had to be one of the nicest salons Clary had been to before. The room was all white, the chairs were made from white leather and the basins looked to have a built in massager for your back, one wall was lined with products and the others mirrors so you could see what the stylists were doing.

The chandelier above thier heads, made everything in the room shimmer and Clary realised just how much she was looking forward to this part of thier day out.

"Wow Iz, this place is amazing!"

"I know right, now go enjoy yourself. Your manicure and pedicure are first!"

After getting her manicure and pedicure done, she could see why Izzy had insisted they come here. It was simply devine. She felt so relaxed and was more than happy when the staff told her it was time for her blowdry.

She followed the girl over and laid her head in the basin. The chair started vibrating along her back, and she felt the water run down her scalp. Closing her eyes, Clary drifted off into a state of bliss, as the hairdresser massaged her head. Wow, she thought to herself, she had to do this to Jace, it felt amazing! Moments later she was following the hairdresser over to one of the incredibly comfortable seats for her blowdry. After being offered a choice off of the beverage selection and letting the stylist know how she wanted her hair, she decided she could certainly get used to this! Getting lost in the chatter, Clary barely even noticed that the hairdresser had nearly finished her blowdry. She was quite enjoying herself here at the salon and thought it would be a great idea to bring her mom before the wedding, a girls day out!

"Do you happen to do bridal parties?" Clary enquired to the stylist.

"We most certainly do, i'll get one of the girls at the counter to give you a brochure on your way out"

Time at the salon had flown by, Clary had been absolutely pampered. Her hair was blowdried and had a lovely curl in it, her finger and toe nails were freshly painted in the colour which was called "Penny Talk" a sort of rose gold colour and the girls had played around on her and given her a "mini makeup" session and done her makeup too. She looked down at her watch and realised it was 1pm!

"Iz, Next time you want a girls day and this is what you have in mind, please let me come along" Clary beamed over to Izzy as they walked out the salon.

"I will hold you to that, come on our day is not over yet"

Izzy led Clary over to a cute little cafe for lunch. They sat down and ordered something light as Clary had just been informed by Izzy that they were going out for dinner aswell. "Its a good thing us shadow hunters train as much as we do" Clary told Izzy "I go out to eat alot more than what I did before, If it wasn't for all the training I would be huge!"

Izzy replied with a laugh " Well thats not all we train for. And I'm sure its not just the training, Jace seems to be giving you a work out to!"

"IZZY! you can't say things like that!" Clary replied shocked that Izzy had possibly heard one of her and Jace's nights. "But of course you are right, its not all we train for. I hope we don't need to use too many of my newly trained skills anytime soon. I know the threat is always there, but with Valentine gone i'm hoping for the best" Clary responded as she took a bite of her lunch. Looking around from where she sat at the cafe, she had a good view of the street. The hustle and bustle of the city never ceased to amaze her.

"So you like People watching to?" Izzy questioned her.

"Ha, doesn't everyone" She smiled back.

"Yes, I like to think, where are they going. Like this girl, is she really in a hurry? Or does she just like to look important?"

Clary giggled and looked over at the girl in question "Definately wants to look important. Ok my turn, does the guy sitting there on his bike seriously need to rev his engine like that or is he just showing off?"

Izzy looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Showing off I think". The bike sped off moments later, only to do a lap around the block and pull up again in front of thier table this time. Hopping off of his bike and making his way infront of Clary, with his helmet still covering his face.

"Babe, I don't just show off for anyone, and I was revving my engine for you, what's say you come for a ride?" Bike guy directed to Clary.

"Well thats nice, but you can go rev your engine elsewhere" Clary replied smugly. "I'm taken, so its a no to the ride"

Lifting up his helmet biker guy replied "Well that is good to hear"

"JACE!" Clary shrieked with excitement. "What are you doing here? and who's bike is that?"

"What I am doing here, is stealing you away and as for who's this bike is, its mine! I got it so we could get around easier" He beamed back to her. Leaning in to kiss her hello. "Oh and thank you Izzy"

"Your welcome, as for me. I"m off to find Simon, enjoy your night guys!"

"Thank you Izzy, Wait does this mean we aren't going to pandemonium or are you coming there with us?" Clary asked both Jace and Izzy.

Izzy looked to Jace and he replied. "You can go to the little dance party if you like, however what I have planned is much more exciting?"

"Your idea sounds great, whatever it is. See you later Iz"

Clary was sure she saw Izzy wink at Jace, but decided to let it go as just a thankyou for keeping her distracted today.

"So where to?" Clary asked Jace as Izzy left the two of them. Jace had pulled up a chair and was now seated next to Clary.

"Well first we need to drop your stuff off and then, then you will have to wait and see" Jace pulled Clary in for a cuddle and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh but first, this is for you"

Jace leant into a bag and handed Clary a helmet. Clary went to put it on, and then remembered her blowdry.

"Is it ok? they don't have that many to choose from to be honest" Jace told her somewhat akwardly.

"You will think me silly, but I just had my hair done and the helmet with flatten it"

Laughing at that Jace informed her it, wasn't a long trip and if it was damaged beyond repair he would book her back into another salon later on. He also handed her a backpack to place her few items in, as the bike didn't have any storage.

With that, Clary placed the helmet on her head, and took her position on the bike behind Jace. This weekend and day just got a whole lot better, she thought to herself.

"One more thing, before we go" Jace told her before starting the bike. "You smell fantastic".

Clary was grateful fo her helmet, so to save herself from Jace seeing her cheeks redden. "Ok have you got a good grip?" he called as he started the engine. Clary tightened her grip around Jace's waist, then he pulled off into the traffic, to a destination at which she had no idea where we was going.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry there was a bit of back and forward between the two of thier perspectives, I just wanted to make sure you guys had a feel for what was going on in thier heads! Hope it comes across that way.

So as always R & R, and I look forward to posting the next chapter.

~MortalMarquess~


	21. Chapter 21

Hey,

So this chapter is short and sweet but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I couldn't wait to post for you so I hope you like it. Would love some reviews on what you think of this chapter ! Am working on the next one now, and will post it asap! Thank you for all the love, follows and review so far.

~Mortal Marquess~

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jace pulled over the bike and left it with someone to drive it to the underground carpark until they needed it again.

Clary had followed Jace as they walked into the hotel. "Clary, you need to take off the helmet"

"Oh, oops" Clary responded.

Walking up to the concierge desk . "Hi, I have a reservation for Jace" Jace had purposely only booked under his first name. At the time of booking he wasn't quite sure what last name he should use, so he decided to just be "Jace" the hotel could take it as last name or a first name he didn't care.

The concierge was a brunette woman by the name of Julia. She wore a impeccable white dress and was very friendly. "Good afternoon Mr Jace, and Miss?"

"Clary"

"Miss Clary, your bags arrived only a few moments ago and I have taken the liberty or having them sent upstairs to your suite already. You will be staying on our 23rd floor so I do hope the view is to your liking. Here are your cards, and I hope you enjoy your stay with us at The Langham" she smiled to them.

"Bags?" Clary asked Jace quietly.

"Izzy had them brought over, so all your stuff is here now". Jace slipped Clary's hand into his own and together they headed over to the elevator. 23 floors later they stepped out of the elevator and swiped the card to unlock thier room.

Jace unlocked the door and before Clary had a chance to protest, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her. Her legs wrapping around his body, as he gently lent her against the wall.

"I have been waiting to do that ever since I saw you at lunch" he murmered to her.

"MMM, I wish you would do more" Clary breathed back to him

"Now" Jace walked over to the breakfast bar, and sat Clary on top "This is where I would like to have sex with you after breakfast tomorrow morning" As he leant in and kissed her again. Clary's arms went around his neck as she pulled in deeper to the kiss.

Breaking away, Jace picked her up again and made his way into the bathroom. He barely even had time to notice how nice the bathroom was. "Here is where I want to have my way with you after my shower" he told her as he sat her down on the marble vanity bench top. He was glad Clary was only wearing a jacket, tank top and jeans. He slipped her jacket off, dropped it on the floor and kissed her shoulders. "Or perhaps we can be in the shower" as he moved the straps of her top over to the side, still kissing along her shoulders with his mouth stopping at her collarbone. "Or maybe we will have a spa" as he continued on along her neck, making his way up to her mouth.

"Yes" was all Clary could seem to get out. He could tell she wanted more, so did he.

Finally, reaching her mouth, he set his lips upon hers and kissed her with such an intensity that he was surprised he didnt have her then and there.

Lifting her up again, he continued to kiss her but walked towards the bed. He sensed she was just as turned on as he was, lying her down on the bed, he breathed into her ear "This is where I want to make love with you at the end of the night"

"Oh god, yes" Clary told him. He rested his body up against her's and pressed himself against her so she could feel just how much she had turned him on already. Lifting her shirt up over her head, Clary started to undress her self.

"I want to do that" he told her. Clary stopped. Jace stood up and lifted his own shirt up over his head, making sure to take time in doing so. He then proceeded to pull down his jeans so he was only in his briefs. Taking her by the hands, he pulled Clary up so she was standing infront of him. Dropping to his knee's he placed his hands on her hips and slid down her jeans. She stepped out of them, and kicked off her shoes in the process.

Moving his hands back up to her hips, he rested his fingers along her panty line, slowly pulling them down. When finally they were off, he moved foward and kissed along her leg. Tracing his fingers up and down the length of her thighs. His mouth now at the entrance of her slit, he leant in and kissed her. His finger meeting his mouth there at the same time, he slipped a finger in to discover she was already and not surprisingly wet. He himself felt as hard as a rock.

Gliding his finger in and out of her, he could feel when her legs started to tremble. He tore himself away from pleasuring his girlfriend and stood up in front of her, holding her in close until her legs steadied themselves.

"If you recall, I said I wanted to make love to you in here at the end of the night"

"I did hear that part, but I thought perhaps you had changed your mind and wanted me now, as you can tell I am ready and I want you" she seducitively responded to him.

Kissing her, Jace carefully guided Clary out of the room, until they ended in the lounge room. He gently nudged her down onto the couch, until she sat down on the white leather. He quickly pulled down his briefs and placed his legs on either side of her own. Leaning in so that his naked body was on top of hers, with his dick pressed up against her slit "But this is where I want to fuck you right now".


	22. Chapter 22

Clary was more than happy to oblige, when Jace told her he wanted to "fuck her" as he so eloquently put it. The feeling of him filling her up was a sensation she was sure she could never get enough of. On top of that, she had been on the pill for 7 days now, so they didn't need to bother with condoms , which made it feel even better if that was at all possible.

Lying on the couch naked with Jace on top of her, Clary could hardly believe that she was having sex with him with the blinds open. Glad that they were on the 23rd floor and didn't have anyone who could accidently see them, she didn't have to worry about being overheard whilst she called out his name in the heat of the moment or the added worry of someone walking in on them.

Jace was pumping in and out of her with such passion that she worried she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Clary" he moaned

"Oh, God Jace, let go, cum for me." she cried back out to him.

"No, I don't want it to end" he breathlessly replied.

"We are here all weekend, you can have me again whenever you wish".

As if hearing that was enough to tip him over the edge, Clary felt when he let go inside of her. Jace slumped down over her, but still bearing his weight slightly as to not squash her. Kissing her again, but this time alot more gently .

"You are amazing" he told her.

Looking up and smiling back at him, "Back at you, and thank you for bringing me here for the night!"

"A night will never be long enough with you, but I'll take what I can get" he stated to her, as he looked into her eyes. Taking her face in his palm, Clary felt complete. Jace made her so happy, and he was always thinking of her. She knew that he loved her just as much as she loved him.

"Now, shall I tell you of our plans for this evening? or surprise you? " Jace asked her.

"mmm" she thought to her self. "I do like surprises"

"Surprise it is" he agreed. Jace, playing with a few strands of hair near her face "And just in case you were wondering, your hair managed quite well through the ride over"

"Oh good, I would hate to have another blowdry" she told him.

"Was it that bad?" he questioned her.

Shaking her head, Clary replied. "No not at all, it was one of the most relaxing things ever. I'm kind of bummed I don't need another"

"Well you and Iz should do it more, she had a great time with you, and had been looking forward to it all week"

Clary was touched that Izzy had looked forward to today, admitadly she wasn't really that keen to spend the day doing super girly things. She had never really had a best friend who was a girl, and Simon wasn't all that keen on shopping. Well unless it was for a new comic or game.

"I would love that" she beamed back to him.

"Right well I think we should go get dressed and head out for a bit".

Jace pecked Clary on the cheek with a kiss then hopped off of her and headed over into the bedroom. She lay there for a few more moments, admiring the view of his naked ass walking away from her, then made a move to hop off the couch and go get dressed. When she stood up, she felt a stickiness running down her leg that she wasn't familiar with. Looking down she was embarassed as she thought she might have gotten her period, but was relieved to see that it was not. I suppose thats the downside to not using condoms she thought to herself.

"I'm just popping in the shower" Clary called out to Jace.

Walking over into the bathroom, Clary tried to make it into the shower before Jace could see what she was doing.

"What are you doing" she heard echoing through the bathroom.

"Just going to freshen up" she told him akwardly.

"We didn't get that sweaty did we?" he asked her.

Oh god, don't make this more embarassing Jace, Clary though to herself. "No, no. I ah, just wanted to have a quick shower" Clary for the first time, found that she was wishing he would leave her alone for just a few minutes. Standing here with her legs crossed so that he didn't notice what was dripping out from between her legs was getting uncomfortable.

Jace hadn't gotten very far in getting dressed and was only wearing his briefs. He stepped closer towards her as if to give her a hug, and Clary stepped back.

"Is everything ok" He asked her worriedly. "Whats wrong".

"Well, I need to clean myself up if you must know" Clary told him rather abruptly and akwardly.

Jace looked stunned, "Oh God, i'm sorry. I didn't even think of that. I got a bit carried away, I should have pulled out. Sorry babe, we will have to get that pill again, argh dammit. I"m so sorry Clary"

"No, no its all good. My 7 days are up, we don't need to worry about pregnancy anymore"

"Oh, thats good. Then what" before Jace could finish his sentence Clary uncrossed her legs and motioned to what she needed to "clean up".

"Oh" was all replied to her. "Well thats not a big deal. Nothing to be embarassed off babe, here". Jace lent in to the shower and turned on the water for her. Whilst the water was heating up, Clary noticed Jace slipped down his briefs and then stepped under the presumably perfect water tempreture. "Come in, I'll clean it off for you" he smiled to her mischeiviously.

What the hell, she thought to herself. Tying her hair up into a bun, gently as to not ruin her blowdry, she stepped into the water. Looking over at the shower cap, she considered putting it on. "I don't want to wear the shower cap, so just don't get my hair wet ok?"

Laughing at her, Jace put the cap on himself "Ha, don't want to look as sexy as me in this hey?" But she noted that he did pull down the shower head so that the water hit her body from the shoulders down missing her hair and face perfectly.

"Please take that ridiculous cap off" she told him, as she grabbed the shower gel.

"I don't want to get my hair wet" he cheekily told her, as he took the loofah from her hand, and squeezed the shower gel onto it. Running the loofah along her legs, and then moving into the inside of her thighs.

Clary could feel the stickiness washing away, and wasn't embarrassed about it at all anymore. She should have known that Jace wouldn't react oddly to it, after all it was there because of some pretty good sex. Clary was lost in thought and didn't notice when Jace had dropped the loofah and had started to use his hands to wash her body. Albiet she did notice he was only focusing on the lower half of her body.

Moments later, Clary had noticed that the loofah lay discarded on the floor. She could feel Jace's finger slowly making it way inside her. Parting her leg slightly, as if to grant permission. He took it as a sign, and his fingers were inside her in record time. Clary was grateful for the little step that had been added into the shower, it made the perfect spot for her to pop her leg up on. Jace's fingers were able to go deeper than when both feet where flat on the floor.

"Ready to go again Miss Clary?" he sinfully murmed into her ear.

Clary shook her head. As much as she loved sex with Jace, having his fingers working thier magic down there was nothing she wanted to rush. Besides the shower was amazing, her body was aching from her workout earlier this morning.

"No? aren't we being a bit greedy today?"

Clary was rewarded because of her apparent greediness when Jace dropped to the floor and gently nudged her against the wall.. Her leg replaced up on the ledge, Jace had just enough room to get his head inbetween her legs. His tounge delved inside of her and she could feel him flicking his tounge in and around the centre of her slit. Occasionaly sucking and swirling his tounge at the nub, which made her feel light-headed with pleasure.

"Jesus Jace, you are going to have me cum again"

Lifting his head away from her he simply gave her is cheeky mischevious smile which seemed to be just reserved for her, and went back to pleasuring her.

Ripping off Jace's ridiculous shower cap, Clary ran her hands through his now soaking wet hair. She needed to touch him, needed to feel him, needed to pleasure him the way he was touching her. She tried to pull up on his shoulders to get him to stand.

"Are you trying to get me to stand" He asked her.

"Yes, yes I am" she nodded to him.

"No, no you didn't want me again today, you wanted this all for yourself" he kept talking, replacing his tounge with his fingers. Clary felt them glide in and out, in and out.

Leaning her head back on the glass. "Ahhhhh, I've changed my mind. I want you, I'm ready, I want you please Jace" Her eyes closed as she had her head on the glass, the pleasure was too much, she needed him inside her.

"You want me?" He slipped another finger inside. In and out, in and out, as he continued to finger her. "Yes Jace", she cried breathlessly.

"You're ready now?" He circled his fingers around until he found her g-spot and flickered them around as she moaned in pleasure.

"I." Clary swallowed. "I" She couldn't seem to get any words out. Whatever it was he was doing to her, he hadn't done before. She didn't want it to end, but she wanted a release at the same time.

"Drop to your knee's Clary" he demanded of her.

Clary automatically dropped to her knees and Jace caught her before she hit the tiles. In one quick movement, he had her with her legs draped on either side of his. Her ass, only mere centermeters away from his rock solid cock.

His fingers still masssaging her from the inside "Are you ready to cum baby?" he asked her. She nodded in reply, still trying very hard to keep her head out of the water. Moving her head to rest on his shoulders she felt as he removed his fingers from her and lifted her gently. Placing his cock at her entrance. Clary tried to sit down.

"So you want me to do this?" As he lifted his hips up, to gently push the tip of him inside her, but pulled back out. Clary nodded in response. "I can't hear you".

"Yes".

"You want me to do put my dick inside you, tell me Clary. Tell me what you want me to do"

This dominant side of Jace was turning Clary on so much, she loved it. She decided to continue on with his little role playing. If it was turning her on this much, it was sure to have the same effect on him.

"Yes Jace, I want you to let me ride you".

Clary repositioned her self so that her feet were flat on the ground and she was sort of crouched over the top of him. Her palms resting on his chest, whilst he was sitting on the floor of the shower with his legs streched out and his dick standing to attention. She lowered herself down onto his dick and started to bounce up and down, as he placed his hands underneath her ass to help her.

"Faster Clary" Jace requested

Clary moved up and down as fast as her legs would take her. The workout this morning now seeming like not the greatest idea as her legs screamed in pain at her. Jace sensed she was slowing down so leant up and took some of the pressure of her, by matching her movements.

Minutes later Clary felt the release she had been craving, as she rode Jace and her orgasm through. Jace was soon to follow, once again spilling his seed inside of her. Although this time, she didn't have to worry about getting sticky. Clary stayed sitting on top of Jace as she bathed in the aftermath of thier orgasm. Jace held her keeping her warm, as the water had been turned off

"Where did the water go?" Clary questioned

Laughing, Jace replied. "I turned it off whilst you were telling me you wanted me. I didn't want to ruin your blowdry. I suppose you were too busy to notice" He winked at her.

"Thank you" she responded gratefully.

"So, now you have had your way with me again today, shall we get ready to head out?"

"If we have to" Clary replied, feeling as if nothing could top the last hour or so her and Jace had just spent together.


	23. Chapter 23

Getting ready involved just putting on thier casual clothes. Jace wasn't really too sure what they were going to do now for the 2 hours until they needed to head off for dinner.

"So I have to be honest with you. I don't have anything planned untill about 530? And I don't usually come to this part of town so.."

Clary laughed at him, "Thats ok, what say we just go for a walk and see what we happen across?"

"Sounds great" Jace responded, glad that Clary didn't mind they didn't have too much to do for a bit.

"I am thirsty though" Clary commented to him

"Help yourself to the mini bar, or we could go for a drink?"

"Go for a drink, there is time to hit that later" she smirked to him.

The past two hours flew by. Jace and Clary walked around hand in hand until they found a little bar, and had a few drinks. Clary seemed over the moon that Jace wasn't actually in Idris and Jace was just glad to be around to see her this happy.

Making thier way back to the room, Jace heard his phone buzz. Looking down at it there was a message in the group chat, confirming the time for tonight from Izzy. Jace quickly replied back 6pm, with them needing to be done 7:30 to go to the next part of the night.

"So what do I need to wear tonight?" Clary called to Jace, just as he had sat down on the lounge.

"Well apparently you went shopping today, what did you get?" A Jace continued to reply to Izzy. She was hassling him for more details, but all he was willing to tell her was dinner, be at the langham and thats all she needed to know, for now anyway.

"Yeah, I got a black dress"

"Lets see then?"

Moments later, Clary came out of the bedroom wearing a black dress. Not just any black dress though he thought to himself. It was cut low in the front, and hugged her tightly, showing what curves she had. Her breasts basically spilled out of the dress, and he couldn't help but stare. He looked her up and down, swallowing as he did, a smile playfully lingering on his lips.

"Is it that bad?"

"Bad! the only bad part was you were going to wear this without me seeing!" he playfully told her, as he got up of the couch and twirled her around. "I hope I would have gotten a photo at least?"

"Well, I am starting to think Izzy know's where we are going, as she insisted I buy this. And yes , I considered a photo for you"

Lightly tapping Clary on the bum, Jace went off to get dressed himself. Leaving Clary to put her shoes on and do something to her makeup. He had no idea, why she had it on, she was stunning without it. Although he had asked Izzy to spend the day with her, so these things couldn't be helped. Jace had decided on a black shirt, and Black pants. Hey, when a colour suits you, you stick with it right?

Jace strolled into the bathroom casually, "would you like to twirl me around too?" He pulled her in, and spun them both around.

"I like this side of you" Clary commented.

"What side, my right side? Yeah I agree, this side is better of me, hotter" he winked to her.

"No, silly, your playful side. I like how only I get to see it, everyone else see's you serious and badass. But not me"

"Don't tell anyone, or I might loose my street cred" He laughed. "But, you make me feel different, so I am more relaxed with you".

"Thats good" Clary looked at them both in the mirror and it was now her turn to laugh. " We seriously need to get some more colours in our wardrobe. We look like we are going on a mission"

"A sexy mission I hope?" he asked cheekily

Clary leant in closer to the mirror to re apply her lipstick. "If your lucky"

"Right, well you look amazing, so let's go. Grab your bag and coat, i'm sure Izzy sent one over for you"

Jace was nervous but was looking forward to dinner, more so to see Clary's face when she realised that the weekend was to be spent with not just him, but thier friends aswell. In a different than usual setting. Like lunch or dinner at Taki's. Going down the elevator and upon reaching the resturant, Jace led Clary in.

One small detail he forgot to mention to the group chat was that he had booked the resturant that had a private area. So the dining room was reserved for just them. As he and Clary entered, the others were already seated. His planning and thoughts were paid off when he heard her squeal in excitement to see everyone there.

"Oh wow, you guys are all here!"

"Yep, Jace invited us to spend the evening with you" Simon beamed over to Clary.

Jace stepping in front of Clary, pulled her seat out and indicated for her to sit down. After a few hello's and how are you's , Jace stood up to make a toast.

"Thank you for coming to dinner tonight guys, I wanted to have a nice normal evening with you, and do something, do something different. For what seems like a long time, we have been fighting and training so tonight lets have some fun and relax! Cheers"

"Cheers" as they all clinked glasses and had a sip.

Jace looked around at the resturant, they had done a great job, it was a perfect relaxed atmosphere for thier evening. He had decided to order a 2 course menu, as they didn't have alot of time to play around so he made the choice for them.

The dinner flowed really well, there was a constant chatter and general excitement at what else was to come for the evening. Mid way through the dinner, Clary leant in and whispered to Jace. "Thank you for this, I know you like spending time just us, but this is amazing" Clary squeezed his hand, and he gave a smile and squeezed back.

* * *

Dinner was perfect, they were currently eating thier dessert. Clary didn't think she could eat another bite, the chocolate tiramisu that Jace had picked for everyone was utterly delicious. Sitting next to Jace and trying to manage the last few bites, Clary thought about this evening. Jace had done a fantastic job. She wasn't sure how much Izzy had contributed but she was having an amazing time all the same. Sitting here with all of them outside the institute was awesome. She looked around at the guests, Simon looked very smart in a shirt and jeans, Izzy looked amazing in a ailver sequined dress, Magnus looked interesting as always in his black shirt, damask patterend blazer and more jeweller but still glamourous and Alec looked incredibly suave in his brown pants and white collared shirt. She wondered where they were going for them to be looking so dressed up. Surely they weren't going to a club or something.

"So Jace, where are we going?" She asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. As she put down her dessert and had a drink of water.

"We are going out". Jace replied as he put the last spoonful of his dessert in his mouth.

"Ha, I had guessed that".

Relaxing back on his chair, Jace responded "Well if you must know, know that I chose it specially for you, and you will have a wonderful time" he smiled to her

"Just for Clary?" Simon asked

"Don't worry babe, you will enjoy it to" Izzy told him.

Clary noticed Jace looking down at his watch, "Alright, lets finish up. We need to get going in about 10 minutes". Jace walked off, and Clary was left with everyone.

"So, does anyone apart from Izzy know where we are going?" She asked the group.

"Nope" Alec replied.

"I didn't even know we were going for dinner, Alec just told me to get dressed up and Voila here I am"

The group laughed at Magnus' he didn't need a reason to get dressed up, he simply oozed glamour and dressed fabulously and eccentricly at every occasion possible.

Jace had returned. "Ok, lets go. The cab is here". The group followed Jace out, and Clary hurried to walk beside Jace. Slipping her hand into his.

"I am not getting in that"

Clary and Jace turned around to look at Magnus. "Well thats fine, but its a bit of a walk" Jace replied.

Magnus clicked his fingers and waved his hands. Moments later the cab had disappeared and a Chrysler 300 limo appeared.

The group turned to look at Magnus. He simply shrugged his shoulders "High warlock" was all he said. Smiled, and then he climbed into the Limo, followed by Alec, Simon and Izzy. When there was only Jace and herself left on the pavement, She thanked him for a wonderful dinner. Jace kissed her before he motioned for her to get told the driver where they were going and they set off.

12 minutes later, they had arrived at the Minskoff Theater. Jace couldn't help but watch Clary's reaction when they arrived. She appeared to be shocked? He wasn't too sure.

"The lion king?" She asked as she turned to face him

"Yes, I hope its ok. Your mum said you liked it as a child" Jace responded, slightly starting to doubt the choice of the evening.

"Liked it, She LOVED it!" Simon exclaimed. "I did to, still do, its the best childrens movie!"

Clary laughed, "Its more than ok Jace, I love it" Kissing him on the cheek.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what this is?" Alec questioned.

"No, I don't know what it is either, come on lets find the bar and get a drink" Magnus responded to him. Placing his arm around him, as he led Alec away to find the bar.

"Shall we go find our seats?" Clary asked.

"Yes, they are this way". Jace directed Clary, Izzy and Simon to thier seats. Magnus and Alec arrived a short time later, with a selection of drinks.

"We weren't sure what you would like, so we got a range" Magnus smiled.

As the lights dimmed, and the crowd had taken thier seats Jace placed Clary's hand in his. He was rewarded with an excited smile. The music started and for the next hour and a quarter or so Jace actually enjoyed himself. Although if he was enjoying himself, Clary and Simon were in heaven. He couldn't help but laugh as they sang along to all the songs and was surprised that they hadn't been asked to leave, the two of them got quite into the songs and were singing rather loudly.

During the intermission, Jace headed over to the candy bar as Clary and Izzy made way to the bathroom. He looked through the selection of snacks and was glad to see that they had some choc tops. He arrived back at the seats to see that Alec and Magnus had been having quite a good time and had managed to polish off a few bottles of wine already.

"Magnus, I need a favour?"

"Is it earplugs?" He giggled, clearly the wine was getting to his head Jace thought, although earplugs might not be such a bad idea.

"Ha, no actually, could you ah, conjure me up a tiara?"

"I'm sorry, I know I have had a few drinks, but my dear Alec, did your brother ask for a tiara?"

Alec laughed and placed his hand on Magnus' "That he did, although I have no idea why"

"Please Magnus? I'll give it back?"

"Why the hell not" with a wave of his hand, Magnus produced a sparkling swarovski tiara and it landed in Jace's hand.

"Thank you" he smiled to Magnus and Alec.

Turning around just as Izzy and Clary had arrived back at thier seats.

"So are you having fun?" Jace asked Clary

"Yes! I love date night, its awesome. But how did you know I "

"Ahem" Simon interupted

"Sorry Simon, But how did you know WE liked the Lion King?"

"I asked your mother, she told me you used to like dancing around singing Hakuna Matata. She also told me you used to like these" as he pulled the Choc tops from behind his back, and handed one to each of them. "Your mother also told me you liked to wear something like this" As he placed the tiara on Clary's head.

Clary was laughing as Jace placed the tiara on her head. "Oh god, Simon do you remember!"

"yes, and know I think about, why the tiara. Like it never made sense, they are not even princess' who wear tiaras in the lion king" Simon laughed back at her.

"I have no idea, it made me feel pretty. But oh Jace they were never this pretty!"

"Its nothing compared to how pretty you are" he whispered in her ear. "Now lets sit down and enjoy the rest of the show, i'm sure yours and Simon's vocal chords have had enough of a rest" he laughed as he took his seat next to Clary.

"Thank you Jace, this evening is perfect" Clary leant in and whispered to him. "I love you"

"Your welcome and I love you to" as he took her hand, and gently kissed it before directing his attention back to the stage.

* * *

As the curtain went down the crowd erupted into a round of applause. Clary was sure her and Simon's claps were the loudest. This was definately in her top 5 dates of all time, ok she hadn't actually been on that many but the thought that Jace had put into this was truly amazing she was more than impressed.

Looking over she saw Magnus and Alec had finished off their drinks plate, Izzy and Simon had a bottle shared between them. Her and Jace had a few drinks but not too many, apparently they had more plans for tomorrow and he didn't want them to be hungover.

"So Romeo where now?" Simon asked Jace.

"ah, thats all I had planned for tonight" he told them all, as they walked outside of the theater.

"Well, we could go out?" Magnus cheerfully suggested.

Jace looked to Clary and she nodded. "Sounds good, where to?"

"Oh, I know a place" Magnus told them. "Now where did that Limo get to"


	24. Chapter 24

Magnus' place to go was in fact a club.

"A mundane club?" Jace tried to hide the disgust in his voice.

"You clearly, haven't partied with the right mundanes" Magnus reponded to him.

The group followed Magnus until they found a table that was unoccupied. They sat down, although after a few drinks, the girls left the table shimmying thier way on to the dance floor. "Don't go too far"Jace told Clary as he kissed her before she left.

Jace found himself talking to Simon about his new bike. Simon admitted he didn't know much about bikes, but was keen to have a ride when Jace wanted to share it. Not long after the girls left, Simon joined them and was "apparently" dancing. Jace wouldn't call it that, he was more so doing a side step or something next to Izzy ,but the smile on Izzy's face told Jace that she was enjoying herself and was happy. He was so glad Izzy had found someone to treat her the way she deserved to be treated and made her as happy as Simon made her.

Looking over to Clary he noticed she didn't seem to be having as much fun as Iz. Knocking back his drink he excused himself from Magnus and Alec and manouvred through the crowd until he finally reached where Clary, Izzy and Simon were dancing. He swaggered along with the music until he came up behing Clary. Placing his hands on her hips, he felt her whip around her head to check it was him. Relief flooding over her face, as she relaxed back into him.

"Having fun?" he laughed to her.

"What?" Clary called back to him.

Taking out his stele, he traced over her rune, enhancing her hearing.

"I asked if you are having fun" he repeated with a smile still across his face

"Oh, I always forget we can do that. And I am now" She grinded back into him, swaying her hips from side to side.

Jace responded by pulling her back against himself more. The music still playing in the background but all Jace could hear was Clary breathing and her slight moan as she continued to move and grind against him. Tilting her chin up and moving it to the side he rested his lips on her neck and began kissing and sucking along her neckline. Opening his eyes, he was grateful of the dress she was wearing as it gave him a full view of her chest, from the angle he was at. His hands drifting to the front of her dress and resting on her hips.

Clary had brought her arm up over her shoulder and was tracing her fingers along his jawline. Which sent shivers down his spine, she smiled as she must have felt him react to her touching him he thought. Next moment, Clary had moved her hands, so her fingers played with his hair. Jace responded with his hands, turning her so she now stood facing him. Her gazed fixed on him, as thier bodies continued to move in sync with the music.

Thier lips so close, he bent forward to close the gap between them and feel her lips on his.

"Drinks?" Izzy interupped, as she held a few bottles in her hands and offered them around.

"Um sure thanks Iz" Clary replied, taking two off from her and handing one to Jace.

Jace felt like he had been pulled out of a daydream. He had almost forgotten the club was filled with people, the music playing loudly and the lights flashing.

"Nice timing Iz" he not so politely commented to her.

"Oh, boo hoo. There's plenty of time for you to make out with Clary later, C'mon lets go dance on the poles!"

"I'm afraid i'm not too keen on that or am i that co-ordinated, but you go right ahead" Clary told her.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders and left Jace and Clary. "Drink?"

Jace responded with a nod and they made way to the bar. 3 shots later , Clary and Izzy had started chatting to a group of mundanes at the bar. Clary had to admit it was nice to chat about normal girl things and not all doom and gloom shadowhunter stuff. Izzy was happy to talk to them aswell, but only because she was so impressed with one of the girls dress sense. "what? a girl who wears shoes likes that is my kind" Izzy smiled.

"So are you guys from around here?" The blonde asked Clary, she couldn't recall her name. Lauren or something she thought it might have been.

"Yeah we are, we just dont usually get out to this side of town" Clary responded.

"So that guy you were with, is that your boyfriend?" Lauren asked, as she looked past Clary and to Jace who was now seated back at the booth with Simon. "He is so hot"

"Thankyou, yes my boyfriend is hot" Clary replied annoyed.

"Sorry, I didnt think he was taken"

"He is, Very taken". Clary replied with a cold look on her face, "Iz, you ready?"

"Coming, anyway nice boots".

Clary swaggered up towards the booth and up to Jace. iIssing him alot more passionately and forceful than she intented. But she knew the blonde girl was watching. Jace responded by placing his hands around her waist and pulling her down onto his lap.

"What was that for?" Jace asked as he came up for air once the kiss was over.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Not at all" as he pulled her back in and kissed her like she had just kissed him.

"But, it may have been a "He's mine, back off kiss to the chick over there" Clary admitted before sliding onto the seat next to Jace.

Jace laughed in reponse to that. "Well its much friendlier than my actions. I would most likely punch the guy out for thinking your available".

"Lets hope it doesnt come to that hey!"

"Well you know there is a simple way around that don't you?" Izzy chimed in, as she took the spare seat on the opposite side of the booth.

Jace sat there, twirling Clary's hair amongst his fingers, as she rested her head down on Jace's shoulder. The effect of all the drinks were really hitting her, the room was slightly spinning.  
"And that would be what Iz?" Jace questioned her.

"Get Married! Oh the party, the guests oooh the dress!" Izzy said, sounding as if she was already planning something.

"Girls my age don't usually get married Iz" Clary lazily responded as she tried to stop her head from spinning.

"Your not just a girl, your a shadow hunter, "girls our age could die!" Izzy retorted

"I know that, but i've not been a shadow hunter that long, some of your traditions are still slightly foreign to me"

"So you don't want to get married?" Jace lightly asked her.

"Of course I do, perhaps just not right now?" Clary smiled back at him, and wiggled further next to him.

"Well who want want to get married at this club anyway? I would much prefer a seaside wedding!" Magnus boomed, clearly he had had enough dancing.

The conversation took a swift turn to upcoming missions and Clary closed her eyes as she thought about the idea of marrying Jace. She would be have been lying to herself is she said she didn't want to. Of course she did, its just that for starters, they don't live together, they were only young and well, she didn't really have any other reasons. But then when she started to consider the alternative, she couldn't imagine herself without Jace. Why would she not want to marry him, he was perfect.

Jace remained lost in thought after the whole wedding thing had been brought up. He didn't really realise that Clary wasn't ready. He knew he was, he felt as if he waited his whole life to meet her and he wanted her all for himself. Perhaps he needed to find out more what mundanes did, back to Simon with his knowledge of the mundane world.

"You ready babe?" Clary asked him, still leaning on his chest.

"Yep, if you are?"

"i'm not feeling to good"

Jace chuckled, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the shots at the bar earlier"

"Mmm, probably not, anyway can we go?"

"Sure". Jace got up from the booth, "Alright guys we are off. Thank you for coming with us tonight"

After goodbyes, Jace and Clary left the club to head back to the hotel. Jace was rummaging through his pockets to find his phone to call for a cab.

"Maybe we should walk?" Clary commented. "Fresh air might be good for me"

"Good point, Come on, its this way" as Jace took Clary's hand in his and they made way back.

"So," Jace ventured after a few minutes of quiet. "Your not ready to get married"

"If that is your way of asking me, Its gonna have to be a no."

"what?'

"that was seriously the worst proposal ever"

"It ah, wasn't a proposal"

"Oh, so you don't want to marry me now?"

Jace laughed, "Ok I have backed me self into a corner. Of course I do, but I want you to want to"

"I do want to but" Clary squeeed Jace's hand as she spoke, "I just think maybe we should be together as a "couple" for more than one week?. Besides, we don't live together or anything?

"Ok, I can deal with that. Did you want to move in together?" Jace prodded

"I would yes, but maybe we should house sit first, then look at something?" Clary responded. It seemed to Jace, that Clary had given it some thought already. He had actually forgotten momentarily that they would soon be house sitting.

"Alright then, its settled, we will house look when your parents get back" he smiled to her.

After what felt like hours, they arrived back to the hotel. Clary said it felt longer as her feet were apparently sore in her shoes.

"How are you feeling"

"um, not to good. I think i'm going to lie down" Clary admitted. Clary walked over into the bedroom and Jace went to get her a glass of water and a cold compress.

When he got into the bedroom, he saw she had already fallen asleep. Her dress still on, one shoe still on her foot and on top of the covers. He placed the cup down on the bedside counter and took her shoe off, and went over to her suitcase that Izzy had brought up. He looked through, and wasn't surprised at what he found. Clearly Izzy had added some items in here, mainly so the see through sleepwear. He didn't think she would appreciate waking up in that, so opened up his own suitcase and found his pair of trackpants. He took off her dress, and put his pants on her and pulled up the covers over her to keep her warm.

Making his way over to his side of the bed, he slid in and closed his eyes. It wasn't the ending of the night he had planned, but it was a good night. Clary had enjoyed herself, she had gotten to spend the night being the girl she used to be. He had also been able to ask her a few questions about the marriage thing, and he had enjoyed himself too. The club had been fun, and he liked the Lion King show. Perhaps they could go to more shows he thought to himself.

* * *

Clary woke in the early hours of the morning. Finding herself wearing Jace's pants, she smiled at how thoughtful he was. There was no way she wanted to sleep in what Izzy had packed for her. She had seen it last night when getting ready to go out. It was a lacey, thong with hardly any matieral. Even though she knew it would look good on, the thought of sleeping in it, surely the thong part would ride up her bum? So yes, she was glad Jace had forgone that.

As quietly as possible, Clary pulled back the covers and went to the bathroom. Considering how much she drank last night, she felt surprisingly well. Brushing her teeth she then made her way back to the bedroom. Walking past her suitcase she saw her "pajama's" sitting on top. Making her mind up quickly she slipped down the pants, and pulled on the ridiculously lacey and see through thing. Looking down, she had to admit she looked good. It was the least she could do, seeing as she basically passed out on Jace last night. She couldn't even recall how they got home. The last thing she could remember was sitting at the bar with some girls?

Easing herself back into bed, careful not to disturb Jace who was still fast asleep. She wasn't sure what time they got home last night, and so didn't know how much sleep he had already had. It was 6am, surely they had been back for a while. Lying in the bed, she looked over at Jace, she was so lucky to have found him. He was currently lying on his back, taking a quick peek she notices that he must be a having a good dream, he is hard. Well clearly he has not pants on Clary, she thinks to herself, he gave them to you.

Looking up again at his to check he is still asleep, as quietly as she can she moves her body closer towards him. Reaching her hand down to his hard cock, she grasps lightly, feeling the softness of his skin, but the hardness of his erection. Her fingers stroking lightly, Clary looked up to see that Jace was stirring lightly in his sleep. Stopping her movements until Jace's breathing calmed back and he had drifted back off. Returning her hands back onto him, she glided her hand up and down, but Jace didn't stir this time. Her thumb teasing the tip of him, she moved her mouth down and placed her mouth there instead. Licking only the head of Jace's dick, she felt him stirring again. Flicking her tongue gently around, she then rolled it down until her lips touched the base of him.

Clary felt Jace's hand move to the top of her head, resting there and gentle tangle of his fingers running through her hair. Then moving along to stroke her face. Clary continued to lick and flick her tongue around, but never lingering for more than a moment, enjoying the moment in teasing him. She soon heard his breathing quicken and could tell he was getting frustrated and longed for more. His hands had now found thier way down from her face and were tracing the lace on her lingerie.

Deciding to stop teasing him, Clary sucked Jace all the way down 3 times and felt his dick swell even harder. His fingers had now found thier way to the underside of her lace and were playing with her nipples. Lightly touching them, as they became erect. Moving her head slightly, Clary was now able to lick the underneath of Jace's dick, and had an idea to try something new. Taking her lips away from his dick, she placed one of his balls in her mouth and lightly rolled it around her tongue. Gently sucking she then used her hand along his dick.

Jace gasped in arousal as Clary sucked and licked his balls, she was hoping he was enjoying this. She moved her mouth to the base of his dick once again and then used her hands on his ball to gently fondle them. The moans started to escape from Jace's mouth and Clary felt pride for herself. Jace's hands were now back and her head, and were gently pulling at her hair. Licking him as if he was an icecream cone, she felt him buck his hips into her. The sudden change made her jump but she felt Jace's dick go deeper in her throat. She tried to take all of him in, but didn't quite have the gag reflex needed to. Oh well she thought, and continued to suck as deep as she could.

Clary felt Jace now holding her face, and Clary was moving her head up and down as fast as she could. She could feel his cock swell and stiffen more, as her eager mouth and lips were being fucked by his dick. She loved him holding onto her face, and he seemed to know just when to stop so that she didn't gag. His breathing becoming quicker and his moan louder Clary noticed he threw his head back on the pillow. That was when she felt the hot stream of cumshooting into her mouth and she swallowed it down, continuing to suck until he had finished and became soft again in her mouth.

Wiping away some of what escaped from her mouth, she felt Jace pull her up so she layed in the nook of his arm, her head on his chest.

"Good morning to you to" He smiled down at her.

"Good morning" she beamed back at him.

"Jesus, if thats how your going to wake me up I think I need to stay with you everynight"

Clary laughed at his reply. "I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"That I did, nice pajama's by the way" as his fingers traced along her shoulder blade.

"Oh you like them do you? I was wearing something else but I thought you might like to wake up next to me in this instead"

"I'd wake up next to you wearing a garbage bag and still be happy, but this is incredibly sexy"

"Yes, yes it is" Clary snuggled into him closer, and draped her leg across his. "Jace?"

"Mmm?"

"Do we have to get up yet?"

Jace looked over at the clock. 7am. "Not yet, we don't have to leave till 11am"

Clary yawned, "Thats good, im still tired so I might get some more sleep then"

"I'm not surprised, we didn't get in untill 3am" Jace kissed her forehead and held her close as she fell back asleep. He soon joining her, half hoping to be woken again in the same way, in an hour or so anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

A few hours later, the sun had streamed in through the blinds and it woke Clary up as it was in her eyes. Clary stretched out and saw the clock.

"Shit Jace, its 10:30, we have to check out in like half an hour" as she tried to shake Jace awake.

Opening his eyes, Jace yawned and replied "Its all good, we are here for tonight aswell" he told her pulling her in for a cuddle. She fit perfectly in thr groove of his arm.

"Oh, I didn't know that"

"well to be fair, you didn't know we were coming at all" Jace grinned at her. "So I had the most amazing dream last night, well this morning rather"

"Oh?" Clary smirked "What happened?

Clary was surprised at the detail in which Jace described his dream. "Honey, it wasn't a dream" As she leant up to kiss him, his fingers tracing her jawline as they kissed.

Unfortunately, they were interuppted by the sound of knocking. "Housekeeping"

Jace, quickly pulled on his pants, and answered the door, letting the housekeeper know that breakfast would be needed in half an hour. "Alright, now I am up, lets go get dressed and ready. We have half an hour until breakfast then we are out of here." Whilst Clary was in the shower, he checked his emails. He was happy to see that he had recieved one from his contact in Idris. He also called down to the concierge to get something organised and it to be brought up with breakfast.

"So where to today?" Clary asked him, as they sat at the breakfast bar and enjoyed breakfast.

"Well I thought you could accompany me to Idris"

"Really, so you did need to go there?"

"Actually, I already did. I went there on Friday night, but I do need to go back, I just thought you would like to come this time?"

"I would love to" she beamed at him. "What are we doing there?"

"We are going on a picnic" as he held up the extra bag, that had been dropped off with the breakfast trays.

By 1130 they were back on the bike, picnic stowed in the backpack. Jace was grateful that Clary had packed jeans and enclosed shoes as it wasn't something he thought to tell her to bring. Luckily she wore that kind of thing often, so it wasn't an issue. Jace sat on the bike, as Clary snuggled in behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist. They pulled out into the traffic and headed off towards the portail to get them to Idris.

"Where will we leave the bike?" Clary questioned him as they hopped off and made way to the portal.

"There is a farmhouse over there, its used for transport to be stored in when we go to Idris."

"Oh so like a carpark?" Clary laughed.

"Alrighty smarty pants, yes a carpark."

Minutes later they had portalled into Idris. Jace led them over to were the stables were.

"Horses?"

"Nope just one horse, I like it when you sit all snuggled in behind me" Jace replied cheekily as wiggled up next to Clary. Clary smiled at him, and then he mounted the horse and helped Clary on. They rode for ten minutes until they arrived at a old manor which was falling apart. Walls were crumbling, and some had already fallen over. The garden was overgrown in some places, but had died in others.

Jace stopped the horse and dismounted. Jace noticed Clary looking around, but she was yet to say anything. "So, I came here friday night, and I spoke with Amatis" he started. As he stopped walking, having picked a spot upon the hill looking down to the delapitaded house. Spreading out the picnic mat he sat down, and motioned for Clary to join him.

"how did it go?" she gently asked.

"Well, she wasn't able to tell me too much about my mother. I did learn about my father though. I found out his favourite colour is blue, cobalt blue to be exact. He liked to ride horses, and played the piano too. She said he was similar to me, loved his family and was loyal. She also told me that my mother had blonde hair and that she died in October. Thats why I went, I wanted to find out if anyone knew when I was possibly born"

"Does she know when in October?" Clary asked him softely.

"No, only that it was then. I suppose I could pick a date I like and just roll with it" Jace told her, with an akward laugh to try relax himself. He wasn't sure why talking about his parents, made his feel this way. Perhaps it was because he never knew them. Or maybe it was growing closer with Clary, he missed the fact he didn't have a chance to share her with his family.

"So basically, Herondale manor is mine. If I want it, I just have to claim my last name. I want to change my name and become a Herondale, but at the same time I don't know. What do you think?"

Clary took a deep breath before responding. She knew it had been playing on his mind alot lately. "To be honest Jace, I don't think it matters too much what your name is. You know who you are deep down, you are not Valentine. You owe it to yourself to become who you want to be. If that means staying Jace Wayland then stay, if you want to claim your family home and change to Herondale then I think you should change. You need to do it for yourself, no one else."

"I think I want to change to Herondale. My parents were murdered and my family name is gone. I am the only one who can continue on with it. If I had the chance to talk to my grandmother this would probably have been different, but I don't".

Clary noticed that Jace seemed to be holding something back. "What is it Jace? You can tell me anything you know that"

"I guess it just doesn't feel right. I didn't know any of them but here I am taking this family home."

Taking Jace's hand in her own, "Jace, your not taking it. It is yours by right. You may not have had the chance to meet them and get to know them, but if you decide to become a Herondale then you have the chance to build a new family one day. If you don't take it, it will be lost forever and become someone elses land. Would you really like to see someone else build on here?"

"No, your right. Your absolutely right. I want to change it. I owe it to my family to restore what was their's to its former glory"

" So what do you do now then?" Clary pressed on gently.

"I go to city hall and sign the paperwork. They are willing to overlook the dates, as my birth was not normal and recorded properly"

"Thats great, so when did you want to do it?"

"May as well do it whilst we are here, if you don't mind?" Jace shrugged

"Not at all, it would be nice to have a wander around the city"

Making their way back to the picnic they sat down and picked at the food. Throwing ideas around on what they could do with the house. Jace was happy with whatever as long as he had somewhere to train and somewhere to cuddle up next to Clary at night.

They wandered through the streets of Idris until Jace made it to city hall. Clary had opted to have a look by herself around whilst Jace dealt with whatever he had to do.

Clary enjoying herself browsing through store after store. She found herself out the front of an antiquities store. Walking inside she saw all sorts of things she would love to adorn her room with, although it was already pretty cluttered she thought to herself. Not like Jace's room, perhaps she could find something here for him.

"Can i help you with anything dear?" the friendly shop assistant asked her.

"Im just browsing thank you" she smiled warmly back to the lady.

Stopping infront of a cabinet she saw it was filled with jewellery. Rings, bracelets and pocket watches. She noticed some of them had family emblems on them.

"Excuse me" she piped up "do you happen to have anything with Herondale on it"

The older lady smiled a sad smile. " Im sorry I dont have anything from the Herondale line. To my knowledge everything that was left was burnt in the fire. For whom do you wish to purchase it for, If I may be so bold to ask?"

Clary didnt see any reason to not answer the lady. "for my boyfriend, Jace Herondale"

"Now not that I am up with town gossip but if he is your boyfriend that must make you Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"It's Clary Fray or Fairchild. But yes Valentine was my father so i suppose Morgenstern is correct to."

"I may not have any Herondale heirlooms, however you may be interested in these" the lady moved from behind her desk, rummaged through some shelves and brought two items over to her.

Clary's interest peaked as she saw two blades in the womens hands. Setting them down on the counter top, the lady motioned for Clary to pick one up. Picking up the smaller one, she felt as if it was made for her hand. It was about the size of her forearm, and the blade was so dark, it was the colour of ink. The pommel was gold and adamas. Turning it over in her hands, she also noticed a design of stars , that ran along the edge of the blade. The larger sword looked exactly the same as the smaller, only it was double in size.

"Where did they come from? and why might I ask would I have a interest in them?"

"Before the uprising, a young lady came in and sold these to me. Telling me they were made for her husband and child but no longer had any need for them. Later I learnt that they had been made by Wayland the smith. I didn't ask the lady many questions when she sold them, but I knew who she was. She was your mother"

Clary gasped, this was her family sword. She knew the stars looked familiar. She held the sword in her hand. "Which would mean, your father had them made" Clary twirled around and came face to face with Jace. Kissing him a quick hello before he had the chance to speak, "I should have known you would find your way into a weapons store, I wish you waited for me, I love shopping here" he smiled to her. "Diana" he said, looking over at the lady assisting Clary, who had turned back around and was looking at the second blade on the couter.

"Jace, nice to see you again" she replied kindly. "Have a feel of the sword, I'll be back in a moment" and she disappeared behind the curtian leaving the two of them in the store.

Jace came up behind her. Her palm resting on the hilt of the sword, Jace's hand enclosing on top of her's. "Does it feel like apart of you? an extension of your arm?" he asked her softly

"It does" she replied looking at the blade in her hand, and then up at Jace. Jace then guided her arm across a series of movements, like how they do when they are training only this time it felt different. "It feels like we belong together" she muttered

"We do" then she felt Jace gently biting at her ear.

"Ahem, yes well perhaps Jace you could help me find a new sword" Diana smirked.

Laughing at that, "Diana, I'm sure you have one already" he quickly responded to her with a grin across his face.

"Ah, can't blame a girl for trying, I'd give anything to have my husband look at me the way Jace looks at you dear" Diana told Clary.

Clary felt the colour in her cheeks rising. "Thank you Diana, I'll take them both please,"

"Don't you want to try the other one?"

"No, no thats fine." Clary responded, wondering if Diana knew anything else about the blades. "Diana, do you happen to know anything else about them? I read that most swords have names, do you know if my father named them?"

"Well" Diana started to tell them "The smaller one" Diana indicated to the one Clary was still holding "Is named Heosphoros meaning dawn bringer and the other is called Phaesphoros which means light bringer"

"They are named from parts of the morning star" Clary commented.

Jace looked at her stunned. "What, I read" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just surprised you knew that" he responded to her.

"I was reading about my family history and it was mentioned" she explained.

"Well you are correct, never the less. Now if your ready to hand it back I can wrap it up for you" she smiled to them both.

Clary handed the sword over and took out her purse to pay for them. Jace wandered off to look at some of the other items Diana had in store.

"No, your money is not needed here Clary Fairchild. These swords have sat here for a very long time. No one has wanted them because of the ties to your father. Take them as payment for everything you have done for us, and helping end the mortal war"

Clary felt her eyes well up. "Diana, thank you. That is lovely of you, but I simply must give you something for them"

"No, no you have done enough" as she handed them over to Clary. Now safetly wrapped up and bagged for her to hold. "Although some one on one lessons with Jace wouldn't go astray"

"I can hear you" Jace called out to her. Clary could tell he was smiling as he responded, he had that effect on women, and he knew it as well.

"Thank you again Diana" Clary told her, as she walked over to were Jace was. Jace took her hand, and they walked out the store.

"So what will you do, with your two fancy new blades?" Jace questioned her.

"I don't know, but I had to have them. It felt so right in my hand"

"You know what else feels good in your hand?" Jace purred into her ear.

Clary swatted him across the stomach with her hand. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mr Herondale"

"I was going to say something else, perhaps your mind is in the gutter" he laughed back at her.

"Sure, sure. Although I do agree, some other things feel good in my hand. Now how did you go at city hall?"

Jace delved in to tell Clary how he went, it was all rather straight forward really. " I signed some papers and officially changed my name and now the manor is mine."

"So, we missed your birthday. I definately think we should have a party for you, can I plan one for you?"

"Sure, i've never really had a party just for me. Perhaps we can announce that I changed my name then?"

"Great idea"

Clary noticed that now that Jace had changed his name and had a few answers about his parents he seemed happier. She was glad to see that his mood had improved. Now she had a party to plan, perhaps they could do it after her mother's engagement party.

"So we have the engagement party this coming weekend, did you want to come with us?"

"I had thought perhaps you would want to ride up with me?, seeing as I have this new bike."

Clary had almost forgotten the bike, among all the other things going on it was exciting knowing that she and Jace could get around easier now.

"Oh, I'd love to come up with you. Mom and Luke can take our stuff in the truck."

"Now speaking of my new bike, shall we head back and take it for a spin? See how fast we can go?"

Clary was more than excited to go on the bike again, on the way up here they hadn't been able to really open it up as there were alot of cars on the road so she was hoping the roads were less busy on the way back.


	26. Chapter 26

Walking back through the portal, they made way back to the bike.

"Here you go" Jace said as he handed Clary her helmet.

Clary took it from him, and he turned back around to get his own on and to mount the bike. "Oh Jace?"

Jace turned on his heel and was met with Clary's lips pressed to his own. After a few moments of kissing, Jace lifted her up and sat her on the back of the bike, not breaking away from this kiss. His legs on either side of he bike to stablise it so it didn't fall over. Jace felt as Clary's hands made her way down his arms, stopping and hooking her fingers along the loops of his jeans. Tugging at them and pulling him in closer.

Jace felt him self go hard at the touch of her, and started to kiss her with more intencity. His hands on her hips as he welcomed hers across his jeans. Hoping she would go lower.

"We should get back" she said suddenly.

What! no we should not, we should continue on, he thought to himself. "Yes, yes of course. Here let me put that on for you" as he took her helmet, clipped in on. Then did his own up. Two can play the hard to get game, Miss Fray he thought.

Mounting the bike, he turned on and revved the engine."Jump on little lady" he was rewarded with a smile and Clary lept onto the bike, swinging her leg over and pressing herself up against him.

The drive back to the hotel was much more exciting than the one up here. Jace had really gotten a feel for the bike, he had played with the speed and worked out how fast he could go around corners and when he needed to back off and slow down. They had about an hour drive to get back to the hotel, and Jace was looking forward to getting back. He couldn't wait to have Clary all to himself tonight, for tonight they were not going out. They were staying in.

20 minutes into the drive, Jace felt Clary fidgeting behind him. Jace was just about to pull over and ask if she was ok, when he suddenly realised her hands were no longer around his waist, they were resting on his things. A few moments later her hands had moved again. Now they rested quite close to his groin. He kept his eyes on the road, and noticed that they were now on the straight part of the road, had she noticed this to, or was it purely coincidental he thought. Slightly shuffling his bum back, her hands now fell closer to him. Almost as if it was an invitation Clary's fingers started to play with his zipper. Her hand stroking through him through his jeans, he felt his hard on return.

Jace couldn't stop thinking about all the things they would get to do when they got back to the hotel. He couldn't wait to take Clary on the bed, and rip off her clothes. His momentary distraction was longer than he thought, it wasn't until he realised that he was flexing his hips against her hand how turned on he was, how much he wanted her right now.

Her hands still stroking him through the fabric of his jeans, he decided to give her a hand so to speak. Taking one hand off the handlebar, he quickly unzipped his jeans and she helped with the button. His hand returning back to the handlebars, after all he needed to keep the bike stable. Her hands worked thier way under his briefs, he pushed back slightly and his cock sprang free. The feel of her hands wrapped around his cock was enough to send him over the edge before she even began. He felt her starting to gently tug at him, up and down. Jace started to move against Clary's hand, he wanted more than anything to pull the bike over and fuck her then and there.

Moaning, as her hand continued to stroke up and down he felt his orgasm building.

"Fuck Clary!" he called out.

Jace wasn't sure if he should stop driving or keep going. He started to slow the bike down and felt Clary's hand stopping. When he revved the engine and the bike picked up speed so did her hand. Ok, he thought so thats how she wants to play. He kept a steady speed up and so her hand stayed at the same speed.

He couldn't hold it any longer, he had grown bigger in her hand and the orgasm was right there. Clary seemed to notice that he was close, she pressed herself up against him and moved her hand as fast as she could along his throbbing cock.

Fuck it, the thought to himself. Putting the breaks on, he was hoping Clary was as turned on as him and wouldn't stop when they did. Instead she surprised him again. As soon as the bike stopped, she jumped off the bike and ripped off her helmet, he swung his leg to get off and was stopped by her. Kneeling in front of him, sucking him for all she was worth. He felt her take his cock in her mouth as deep as she could go, whilst he gently bucked his hips back and forth. Fucking her mouth.

Looking around he noticed they were very exposed, in the middle of the road. Luckily there was no one in sight, he sure as hell didn't want this moment to end. Alas, moments later his release was imminent. Not sure whether or not to come in her mouth, he went to pull out. Only to be met with Clary's hands pressed up against his ass, pushing himself further into her mouth. Her hand wrapped around his cock, and her mouth sucking he shot his load down the back of her throat. Releasing a deep moan of pleasure as he did so.

His legs shaking in the aftermath, he wasn't sure he could move. Clary stood up and went to put her helmet back on.

"Wait" he called to her.

"Yes?" she simply said back to him.

"That was so dangerous" as he took off his helmet.

"Danger, I walk on the wild side, I laugh at the face of danger" ha ha ha ha, she laughed.

Jace laughed. "Ok luckily I remember that from the Lion king, but seriously babe. Not only was that dangerous that was the hottest thing ever. I am so fucking turned on right now, I don't know whether to throw myself on to the ground and pull you down with me and have you right here, in the middle of the road. Or to drive back to the hotel and make love to you like you deserve" He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Take me back to the hotel. We can always come for another drive later we only have the hotel and a giant comfy bed for a limited time" she smirked, putting on her helmet and hopping onto the bike.

Zipping up his pants, and putting on his helmet. Jace then drove back to the hotel as fast as he could. He was definately getting Magnus to modify this bike, for the remaining 30 minutes of the drive was literally the longest of his life.

* * *

Clary felt really stiff all over. The ride had cramped her muscles as had the dancing from last night. When they arrived in the suite, she slumped down onto the couch. She knew she had driven Jace crazy today, and even though she wanted him, this teasing him was rather fun.

"ah thats better" she muttered as she stretched out on the couch. "I am so sore from the ride, and all the dancing last night". Jace came up and sat next to her, lifting her legs up and placing them over his.

"You know what you need?"

"whats that?" she asked him

"A massage, I think they do them here at the hotel. I'll call them and see". Jace lent over to the in house phone and dialled the concierge. Moments later, he hung up the phone.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good" she replied

"Well the good news, is they do massages. And they can get you in"

"and the bad?" she frowned at him

"They can do it now, and they only have one masseuse avaliable."

"Oh, well never mind, I don't want one if you can't have one." she was a little disappointed she had never really had a professional massage before. Perhaps her and her mom could go before the wedding, surely Izzy would know of somewhere she could go.

"Don't be ridiculous, all that leaning over on the ride home was sure to be uncomfortable. I will go work out in the gym and you can get a massage."

"No, that is hardly fair at all"

"Do you want me to get fat?" Jace asked her laughing, pulling up his shirt over his head. Wiggling his body around, showing off his chiselled stomach and broad shoulders. He swung his leg over her, now straddling her lap.

Clary swallowed as he came in close and kissed her. "Now, I am going to the gym, you are going to stay here and get a massage and when I get back you can give me one, so pay attention to what they do" he purred into her ear.

Hopping off her lap as quickly as he got on, Jace made way to the bedroom to change in to his workout gear.

"hang on why are they coming here?" Clary called, as she went to the fridge to get herself a glass of water.

"the spa isn't yet finished, so they are doing in-room massage" he replied back to her.

Jace walked back out of the bedroom, wearing his tank top and grey sweat pants. Just as he was about to say something to her there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door, Clary was met by a young women. "Hello I am Mandy, and I will be your masseuse." Clary opened the door wider to let Mandy in, along with her table?

"Um do you need help with that?" Clary asked Mandy akwardly as she kind of shuffled in the door.

Jace stepped over and took the table from her "Where did you want it set up?"

"There is more room in the main bedroom, so I might just move a few things if thats alright with you both?"

"Sure, sure. Give a yell if you need anything" Jace directed Mandy into thee bedroom and he met Clary in the kitchen. "Well enjoy yourself, and I will be back soon" He quickly popped back into the bedroom to get his shoes and then he was out the door off for his workout.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" Clary asked to Mandy as she walked into the bedroom.

"No thank you Miss, I have everything I need here. Mr Jace booked for a full body massage, so I will need you to pop this on" Mandy handed Clary a disposable thong.

"Ok sure and for my top half?" Clary wondered as she looked at the disposable thing she was about to wear, it was very unattractive and uncomfortable she thought.

"Well you will be facing downwards, see this hole here" Mandy gestured to the massage table and the half moon shaped cut out that was at the top. "Your head goes in here and you lay on your stomach. We are doing your back, shoulders, legs, neck and I can also do a scalp massage?"

"Oh that's alright then" she laughed awkwardly. Mandy also handed her a robe, and asked her to go to the bathroom and get changed.

5 minutes later Clary emerged from the bathroom, in her disposable panties and robe. She had tied her hair up, as Mandy had called out and advised her to. Clary walked over to the massage bed, which was placed in front of the window, the small couch had been moved and there was a lovely smell in the lights had been turned off and the curtains drawn, however there was still a little streak of light coming through.

"What is that smell?, its wonderful?" as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm so glad you like it, its lemongrass and Persian lime scented candle. I am here to take you on a relaxing journey. Your massage will help to relax not only your muscles but also your mind. Now before we begin, where is the area that is troubling you most, or is a purely therapeutic massage?"

Clary explained to Mandy that she was just sore and achy from the workouts she had recently been doing and it was mainly to enjoy some time relaxing.

"Excellent, now I am going to turn around and I would like you to pop onto the bed and pull the blanket up over to cover yourself" Mandy smiled to her, then she turned to give her some privacy. Which did seem odd to Clary considering she was about to see her basically naked anyway.

Clary shuffled around and got under the covers. Trying to relax and get comfortable. She thought of Jace who was working out at the gym and she felt slightlyl guilty. She should have been working out, not having some one massaging her. Before she knew it, she felt two hands rubbing along her back, working some sort of oil into her skin. She couldn't help but fidget a little.

"Are you alright miss?" Mandy asked, as she continued to massage Clary's back. "You seem very tense?"

"I have never had a massage before, so i'm not sure what to do" she admitted to her.

Mandy laughed, "Miss, if I may be so bold. Just relax, you have a few knots in your back, let me get them out and you will feel much better. I'll put some music on for you"

Clary listened to the music, and found her self relaxing. She felt the woman's hand kneading across her back and could feel the muscles loosen. Clary closed her eyes and started to enjoy the massage. She could now understand why so many people had them. She was trying to pay attention to what Mandy was doing so she could try it on Jace later, surely he was in need of one too.

Some time later, Clary caught herself before she drifted off to sleep, the massage was amazing. She couldn't believe at first she felt uncomfortable. Mandy had been incredibly professional that she was actually upset it was going to end.

"Miss?"

"mmm?" Clary replied lazily.

"Have you had a hot rock massage before?"

"no"

"Oh my apologies, you have never had one before, I think it would be very beneficial for you, if you like I could call and get some rocks sent up?"

"Sure" she responded. Rather glad her massage was not ending anytime soon.

5 blissful minutes later there was a knock at the door, Clary made a move to get up and answer it.

"No, no, I will get it, please relax, it will just be the rocks"

Mandy excused herself quickly and went to get the rocks. Clary had no idea what was happening with the rocks, but she was keen to try them out.

"Ok, so I am going to place the rocks along the back of your spine, and in between your toes, behind your knees. They will feel warm so please don't panic. The rocks, help to increase blood circulation, good energy and manage stress. They also just feel great"

Clary could tell that Mandy enjoyed her job, she spoke with such passion that she was definitely going to leave her a tip. She jumped when she felt the first rock on her skin, and then relaxed as the warmth hit her skin. Once all of the rocks, were placed on her body she was told she wasn't allowed to move.

"Basically, if you move the rocks will fall off" she politely giggled. "Now I am going to pull the covers up over you, and wait for the rocks to cool down, then continue with your massage. I will be back in a moment, I am going to get a warm towel. Relax now miss"

She did not need to be told again, she was more relaxed than she had been in a long time. She didn't notice when Mandy left to get the towel. She layed there listening to the music and enjoying the feel of the warmth on her skin. Happily waiting for Mandy to return to her massage.

* * *

Jace opened the door to the suite and quietly creeped inside. Mandy acknowledged him with a smile. Then walked over to the kitchen to meet him. "Sorry, i'm back so soon, how much longer has she got?" Jace whispered to her

"We are only about half way through" Mandy smiled almost apologetically.

"Thats ok, I can head out again"

"Your welcome to stay, I can close the bedroom door so its quiet for her still"

"I'm a bit jealous you know" he smirked to her.

"Well your girlfriend is stunning, however I don't sway that way"

"Thats good to hear, none the less I have to wait for you to go" Jace stopped himself before he continued speaking, he hardly knew this lady. Why on earth was he telling her he couldn't wait to touch his girlfriend. "Sorry, on holiday im sure you know what its like" he smiled at her, trying to break the tension.

"I do know what its like. I ah, oh never mind"

"no, no what were you going to say?" Jace pressed on quietly so to not disturb Clary.

"Well, I know what its like to be away with your partner you want to spend as much time together as possible. I thought perhaps I could leave the massage table here, and you could take over? She has rocks on her back at the moment so when you massage you use them. She wouldn't know it was you for quite a well, and i'm sure you could use your imagination?" she whispered to him.

Jace smiled mischeviously at Mandy "That is a fantastic idea! ok so what do I do?"

Mandy quickly informed Jace on what to do roughly, he had to leave the rocks on until they had cooled and then place them in his palms to massage. Only using his hands at the very end. Mandy left soon after, explaining that it was fine to leave the bed in the room and she would collect tomorrow once they had checked out. Before Mandy left, they quickly recorded her on Jace's phone. Saying a few phrases so Jace could play them to Clary to continue the ruse a little longer. "Oh, I do have one favour to ask though?"

"Whats that?" Jace questioned her.

"please don't mention to the concierge that you took over. I don't want them thinking I am giving my clients ideas" she laughed quietly as she walked to the door.

"your secret is safe with me" Jace closed the door after Mandy had left and went into the bedroom to give Clary the rest of her massage.

* * *

Clary was half asleep as she lie there and listened to the music. She had heard Mandy moving around earlier but blocked the thoughts from her mind and focused on just relaxing. She had really enjoyed the earlier part of the massage and was curious to feel how the rocks felt. If they were good, she would have to send Jace off to get a massage. Not that she really wanted anyone else touching his body, she smiled to herself. She rather enjoyed touching him. She was rather proud of herself for this morning, all she wanted was for him to take her there and then on the side of the road. Although a part of her loved teasing and just pleasuring him.

She heard footsteps, and a rustle of the blankets meant Mandy had entered the room again.

"Ok, so I am just going to use the rocks to massage now"

"Sure" she replied lazily, her thoughts returning to this morning. How she couldn't wait for Jace to return from the gym. She was hoping he would be sweaty and in need of a shower.

Clary shuffled a little on the bed, as she felt the rocks being taken off from her back. She felt the remaining rocks then start to circle up and across her back. They were smooth and quite relaxing, although they were getting cold now. The rocks continued to run up and down her back for a few minutes, although she had to admit she didn't really find them that exciting. She had rather liked the firmness of Mandy's fingers with the massage earlier.

"Excuse me. The rocks are getting a little cold, would it be ok to not use them"

"Of course miss" was all she replied.

Hearing the rocks clink down, she then heard a squirt of oil and soon Mandy's hands were on her again. They felt different than before, but Clary put it down to the smoothness of the rocks being used earlier. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes again and her thoughts drifted back to Jace. Feeling Mandy's hands massaging her body and the thought of what her and Jace would be getting up to later was starting to arouse Clary. She was a little embarrassed by it, but she imagined that it was Jace touching her instead.

Her massage continued as Mandy's hands glided down her spine and soon she found her legs being massaged. Starting down the bottom until reaching the tops of her thighs. Her legs had been quite sore from the dancing and the feel of them now was amazing. Her hands now at the top she felt a quick glide of her hands across her ass. Oh, she thought to herself, is she going to massage me there to? Without time to question it, Mandy had started to gently massage her ass cheeks. She had to admit to herself that it actually felt really good, and besides Mandy was a professional. Surely this was what usually happened.

Her ass continued to be massaged for a rather long time, and Clary had to admit to herself that she was getting more aroused by the second. Mandy's hands had trailed down from her ass, and were now sitting along her inner thigh resting there for a moment then moving back along her legs.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Clary closed her eyes and began to enjoy herself again. However minutes later, she felt Mandy's hands creeping back up. She momentarily forgot this was Mandy and shuffled a little to move her legs further apart. She felt the hands glide along her inner thigh. Before she realised what she was doing, she had arched her back slightly as if to pop her ass in the air a little. The hands now kneading her ass cheeks. She was caught between a few different feelings, it felt great but it felt wrong at the same time.

"No, no. Please stop that" she found herself saying.

"Don't you like it?"

"No, not really" she said firmly

Clary felt as Mandy had moved closer to her, although she couldn't see it felt like she was just near her ear. The hands still on her, then all she heard was Jace's voice. "You sure you don't like it baby?"

She whipped her head up. "Jace what are you doing here? where is Mandy?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"She left when the rocks were on. Now" he said, circling her inner thighs with his fingers, "are you sure you don't like this?"

"Well, now I know its you. I can tell you. I am so turned on, so Yes, yes I do like it"

"Relax, put your head back down"

Clary placed her head back down on the massage table. "Jace?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you take those god awful disposable things off me now?"

"Baby, I thought you would never ask" he replied, and helped her wiggle out of them.

Jace hands had made their way back to her ass, squeezing her cheeks gently and then gliding them along her inner thighs. They had to be less than an inch away from her core. She was starting to get even more aroused, especially now she knew who's hands had been on her the majority of the time.

Feeling Jace's hands run up and along her body was a amazing. Mandy knew what she was doing before, but Jace seemed to know Clary's body almost better than she knew herself. He worked on the areas where she was sore from training, and played on the areas he knew turned her on. Finding herself slip into a daydream, she was awoken to it though when she felt Jace slip one of his fingers inside her.

A moan escaping her lips she encouraged Jace to continue. A second finger entered her, and she felt his other hand resting on the small of her back. She felt his lips kissing at her back and moaned again. His fingers continuing to slide in and out of her. His lips traced down her spine until they stopped at the top of her ass. She felt him part her ass cheeks and glide his tongue down until the reached her slit.

Shivers went down her body as Jace's tongue worked its magic as he licked her, darting his tongue in and out. Sucking lightly on her clit, fingering her at the same time. Clary's breathing started to pick up as she feels her self on the verge of coming already. She is sure that Jace has left no part of her neglected and feels as if his tongue has explored her pussy completely. Lifting her hips up so that he can reach further inside her. A few slides of his fingers later, he has found the spot that is her undoing. Letting her self go, she comes in his mouth. Legs shaking and her breath ragged she feels Jace's fingers leave her. lifting up her head up to see he has stripped off and is now attempting to climb up onto the massage bed.

"Think it will hold us both?"

Trying to catch her breath before answering, she just decides to shake her head. Before she has time to respond Jace has picked her up and carries her to the bed. Lying her down on the bed, she rolls over so her back in on the covers.

"On your front baby, your massage isn't finished" he smiles to her.

"Yes, it is, I have been massaged for like 2 hours" she complained

"Please, there was a knot in your back I want to get out" he countered to her.

Deciding its not worth protesting as she likes the feel of his hands on her she gives in. Lying on her front with a pillow under arms to prop herself up slightly. "Can't I give you one now?"

"Later" he replies simply.

* * *

Jace wants nothing more than to fuck Clary then and there. However she teased him a few times today so she deserves to be treated the same he smiled to himself.

Working the oil onto his hands, Clary slightly shuffles her legs so that they are slightly parted now. Smiling, Jace looks down to see his cock already hard. Well of course you are, he thinks to himself. Patience, patience. Continuing along her lower back, he notices how her lips are glistening with her juices, licking his own lips he wants nothing more than to delve back down there and pleasure her again and again , Straddling her legs Jace continues to work on massaging her ass, knowing that everytime he touches her she wants more and notices she is grinding against the bed.

Smiling to himself, he leans forward and his cock sits perfectly in between Clary's ass cheeks. Now massaging her back, his cock casually grinding against her, Clary starts to push back so to try get his cock inside her. Testing his patience even more, he pulls him self away and asks her to roll over.

Clary is happy to oblige and turns over to face him. Now lying on her back, Clary is quick to part her legs so Jace can see she is more than turned on, she is so wet he thinks to himself. Trying to stay focused on the massage, Jace tears his eyes away from her glistening slit and massages her legs, getting close enough to her but not enough to touch her, where she so obviously craved his touch.

Crawling up her body, Jace straddles her leg and stops when his knee touches her pussy. He is not surprised when his knee is wet from her juices. Continuing his massage, it doesn't take long for his hands to reach her breasts. Her skin becoming increasingly shinier from the oil he works into her, he rakes his hands across her chest and feels her nipples harden with his touch.

"Oh Jace, I want you so badly" she moans in pleasure.

Caressing her breast with his hands, Clary shifts and starts to grind against him. Clary starts spreading her legs even further this is when Jace decides enough is enough. He wants her, he can't wait any longer. Sitting his cock at her entrance, he laughs as Clary tries to buck against him more to get him inside of her.

"Is this what you want?" he asks her, teasing her clit with the tip of his cock

"Yes" she replies breathlessly as she pushes hard enough so that his cock slips inside of Clary and they are met with their hips touching.

A moan escapes both of them as Jace's dick is covered in Clary's juices. Sliding in and out of her Jace starts to go slowly.

"No, no , faster Jace, harder Jace"

Never one to run from a challenge, Jace fucks Clary. Harder and faster than they have done before. All the tension and foreplay has led up to now and he doesn't hold back. The hotel room quickly being filled with the sound of both of their moans.

Jace can't take much more, the way Clary feels as he pounds in and out of her, the sound of her moans, the feel of her underneath him, the way her pussy is squeezing his cock, he is on the verge. When Clary calls out that she is coming, Jace feels her warm juices escaping out from her, and pushes him over the edge. His dick erupting inside of her. He feels the stream of cum shooting out of his dick, deep inside of Clary. She is still lightly riding her hips against him, as she waits for him to finish.

Pulling out of her, he crawls up next to her on the bed and pulls her in close.

"Did you enjoy your massage baby" he asks her grinning.

"I did"

"Well you prob need a shower before you get dressed again. I think I used too much oil" he laughs to her.

"Only if you join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask". He winks to Clary.

* * *

My apologies for a delay in the chapter. I do however hope the 5,000 words make up for it? Would love some reviews on that last few chapters if you guys liked them ect. Will try to update as often as I can, however with the Christmas season fast approaching I may not be able to do weekly updates, I will try my best though.

Thank you so much to those of you who follow, I hope you are enjoying the story.

~MortalMarquess~


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the weekend went past so quickly that Clary was actually disappointed when Jace dropped her home. She was becoming quite used to spending a lot of time with him. So understandably was really looking forward to house sitting with him when her mom and Luke went on their honeymoon.

Jace didn't stay at Luke's when he dropped her home on the Monday morning. Maryse had called and needed help with something at the institute. By the time Clary had arrived home, her mother and Luke had already gone out for the day, which left Clary with no idea on what to do for the day. Sitting down in the lounge room, and relaxing on the lounge she brought out her phone and scrolled through until she found Simon's number.

"Hey, what are you up to today?" she asked, kicking her shoes off her feet onto the floor.

"Iz and I are going shopping later on. I need a suit for the engagement party, did you want to come too?"

Clary sighed and hoped Simon hadn't heard "No, no that's ok have fun". After a few more minutes on the call Clary hung up and resigned herself to the idea she was hanging out by herself today. She did have a few things to do for the weekend, but she also now had a party to plan for Jace. She messaged Jace and asked when he wanted to do it, and he told her as soon as possible, he didn't want to keep it quiet too long from the Lightwoods.

Leaving the lounge and heading into the study, Clary had some planning to do. Opening the laptop up she set to work on google, to try and find something that suited Jace. Besides, it was to be the birthday party he had never really had, it had to be perfect.

* * *

Jace walked through the doors and could sense the panic pulsing through the institute. He immediately looked for Izzy and Alec and was surprised to find them all in Maryse's office. Walking in, he saw Maryse seated at her desk and Izzy and Alec, learing over her shoulder, looking at something on the screen. As soon as Maryse noticed him, she closed her laptop and he noticed the stern expression on her face.

"Whats going on?" he questioned straight away, going straight into combat mode.

"Jace, thank you for coming, I know you were enjoying a weekend away with Clary." Maryse replied with a polite smile on her face.

"No problem at all Maryse, whats happening?"

"Take a seat" she motioned for them all to sit. The three of them sat down, Jace sensed Alec and Izzy had some idea on what was going on, he however was in the dark. "We have received a rather disturbing email"

"Ok, what was it?" he asked a little impatiently

Maryse continued on. "I'll cut to the point. It is a threat. About Clary" she sighed

"Clary! what has she got to do with anything? Who is targeting her?" he demanded, he could feel his anger bubbling up. Trying to remain calm though, at least until he had more facts, he thought to himself.

"We don't at this stage know the source of threat, all we know is that they could possibly be after her."

With that, Jace stood up and made an effort to leave the room and get to Clary. Dammit he thought to himself, he had just left her and Luke and Jocelyn were not there. He felt Alec's hand on his shoulder, and he sat back in his seat.

"Mate, its ok, we've got someone watching her. They followed you guys from the hotel, she's fine. We need you here, to help figure this out. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah mate I can. Your my parabatai, I believe you when you say she's safe. She can look after herself pretty well though" he smiled, hoping her training wouldn't be needed at the moment.

Maryse coughed. "Ok now we have that sorted, Jace do you have any idea who could be targeting her?"

"No, why would someone? She's nice to everyone, puts other people before herself, she's loyal, I mean she helped end the war.!"

"Perhaps its someone who has something against you Jace?" Izzy finally talking. "Maybe its someone you have pissed off and she is easier to get to so they are going after her?"

"Its possible, I have rubbed a few people the wrong way, let me see the message"

Maryse turned the laptop around and opened the email. Jace sat their watching, taking in as much as he could. He learnt it wasn't clear whether it was a male of female, the voice was incredibly distorted. It was personal, that much was clear, but to who him or Clary he wasn't sure.

"Have you started a back trace on the email?" he questioned.

It was Alec that answered "Yes, we have the tech guys doing what we can."

"Jace, we need to ensure someone is with Clary at all times. We don't think at this stage it is a good idea for her to know, not until we get some more intel, do you approve and agree?"

Jace thought about it, "I do, But I will be the one to be with her majority of the time. She will sense something is up, if Alec starts hanging around her like a fly"

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll have you know, we do get along"

Jace raised his eyebrow at that, but smiled nonetheless. "Ok, so who is with her now"

Maryse launched into her details on who had followed them home, and who was watching her now. "Right, well I don't trust them. Get her here. I think we should at least tell Luke and Jocelyn, that way they can help. Not that I mind being with her all the time."

"Good idea, I will call Jocelyn and Luke now"

"Whilst you do that mom, we will go down to tech and see what they have come up with". Alec told Maryse, then the three of them left Maryse in her office to make some phone calls.

After they have closed the doors, they heard Maryse dial. "Can't you get Magnus to put a protective charm on her or something?" Jace asked Alec.

"I'll ask him, I'm sure he would be able to come up with something, I'll call him now" Alec responded as he took out his phone and walked the other way to speak to Magnus.

"She will be fine Jace, we won't let anything happen to her" Izzy tried to re assure him.

"I know that, I just want to know who these people are. Thinking they can threaten me and Clary" Jace shook his head in anger as the continued down to see if any progress identifying who it was targeting his beloved Clary.

* * *

 _"Did they receive the email?"_

 _"Yes. I sent it through earlier. I suspect they will be running around like little ants trying to protect their precious Clary"_

 _"I imagine so yes. And soon we will squash them, and everything will be set to rights again"_

* * *

SO! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? WOULD LOVE TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE WHERE THIS CHAPTER TAKES US? I know its only short and sweet but wasn't sure if you would be keen on the direction I was thinking on taking it, so thoughts would be appreciated!. xx

LOVE ~MORTALMARQUESS~

 _"Yes, you will get what you want, as shall I"_


	28. Chapter 28

Clary sat at the computer desk and was looking over her list of ideas for Jace's party. She was leaning towards some kind of birthday dinner but still wasn't certain. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket taking it out she saw it was her mother.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Good sweetheart, what are you up to?"

"Just planning a few things, you?"

"At home?"

"Yeah, i'm in the study, why whats up?" Clary recline back on the chair, and placed her feet up on the computer desk.

"Oh nothing really, i'm just wondering if you could send me through the invite list again?"

Laughing into the phone, "really you deleted it again!"

"Oh you know me to well darling, anyway I might need you to head down to the farm and help set some things up this week"

"Sure thing just let me know when, are you coming home soon?"

"We will be there this afternoon"

"See you then".

Moments after hanging up there was a knock at the door. Clary hopped off the chair and made way to the front door, opening it she was pleasantly surprised to see Izzy there.

"Hey Iz, what can I do for you?" gesturing for her to come inside.

Izzy walked in and made herself at home, sitting down on the couch. "Well I thought you may like some company seeing as your by yourself"

Clary smiled, "I'm not doing much, just researching a few things"

Izzy asked if there was anything she could help with to which Clary replied "Well I am actually trying to plan a birthday type of party for Jace, he mentioned to me this weekend that he never really had one do you have any ideas?"

A big smile across her face appeared and Izzy launched into all the things Jace liked. Clary was overwhelmed but very appreciative of all the ideas Izzy had brought to the table. Together they had come up with a list longer than what Clary had managed earlier today. Clary thought she knew Jace quite well, but some of the ideas Izzy had were great.

The two girls were seated at the couch looking over the list, "Oh my god Iz, I've just had the best idea"

"I'm all ears"

"Paintball and Laser tag!"

"What?"

"Paintball and laser tag, for Jace. I mean when we train its always for a reason, well this is kind of training which lets face it Jace loves, and its awesome! I never went as a kid but I always wanted to go!" Clary leapt of the couch and ran into the study to get the laptop, returning moments later to open up the webpage and show Iz.

Izzy could sense Clary was really keen on the idea, it certainly wasn't as glamourous as she had originally thought to do but then again it wasn't for her, it was for Jace. It certainly seemed like he would have a good time. The girls continued to look over the webpage to find what "party" would be best.

"When are we doing this anyway?" Izzy questioned Clary

"I was thinking this week sometime?, I know its short notice but mom is getting married soon, then its Christmas in a few weeks. I don't want it to get later and later, besides we can pull it off" she nudged Izzy on the arm as she spoke

"Challenge accepted, what do you want me to do?" Izzy smiled back to her.

Together they drew up a list of things that needed to be done before the party. They had picked Thursday night as it was her mothers engagement party this weekend and they didn't want it to clash. Clary had given Izzy the task of invites, whilst she called the venue to book. She then had to organise somewhere for dinner, and a cake.

"Hey is this a gift giving thing?" Izzy asked her when she had gotten off the phone.

"Um, I suppose so. I hadn't really thought about it. But I think it would be nice don't you?"

"Any reason to go shopping, I'm all over that".

* * *

Jace stood with his arms crossed behind Sam the computer technician at the institute.

"How are we looking, do we have any information?"

"Not as yet, whoever sent the email know what they are doing. They have blocked all attempts to operate a back trace. I have a few more ideas to try, although I am afraid I may not be able to determine the sender."

"Just keep trying, i'm sure they will try to make contact again soon, thanks Sam" Jace turned and walked off to meet up with Alec .He wasn't worried they were going to send another threat, he was more concerned on the fact that they may act on it. He knew that Clary would be able to take care of herself, but she was his to protect. As much as he admired how capable she was, he still liked to protect her. Perhaps it would be easier if she knew though, he thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang.

"Jace here" he said rather abruptly.

"Jace, hello its Jocelyn how are you?"

Jace relaxed and spoke more friendly than he had before "Hi Jocelyn, I'm ok, has Maryse spoken with you?"

"Yes I spoke with her not too long ago, I have also called Clary. I know at this stage we don't know very much about the whole thing, but I do worry. She is my daughter after all. So I wondered if you don't have much on this week, would you consider taking her up to the farm for a few days? at least until we get some more idea on what is happening?"

"I think that's a great idea, I was thinking just a few moments ago, that perhaps it might be best to just tell her. She isn't fragile, she is strong she can handle it"

"I'll think on it, in the meantime you guys can head up there, there is actually a few things to do up there"

"Sure thing, just let me know what you want done and we see to it".

"Great, well seeing as the party is on Saturday, you two may as well head up tomorrow. Luke has informed me you bought a motorcycle, I doubt much can go up in that, so you will need to borrow the truck to get things up" Shortly after that, the phone conversation ended.

This week was going to be busy, he hated to leave a problem here with the institute, but he knew they could handle it. He on the other hand, had a few days with just Clary to look forward to.

"Hey babe, just spoke with your mom. She called and asked if we could head up to the farm this week to get some things ready for the party. Keen to go?" he messaged to Clary.

His reply came almost instantly. "My mom called you?"

"Yeah we are friends now remember :) Anyway how does the farm sound, surely there isn't too much to do there. Apart from you ;)"

"Very smooth. Lines like that and you never would have gotten in my pants earlier."

"So yes?"

"Yes, but we need to be back by Thurs, its your birthday party after all"

"oooh, a party just for me?

"Can you stop texting me, I am trying to plan it. How about you come for tea and we can chat then?"

"Sounds like a date. See you for dinner, xx"

Jace couldn't stop grinning. Even a simple little conversation between him and Clary made him smile. He had found himself in kitchen, whilst he had been walking around texting and talking on the phone. It was lunch time after all. Quickly dialling Alec, he found out where he was. Made himself lunch and made way to meet up with Alec. Perhaps Magnus had come up with something.

* * *

"Come on Iz, we need to go. I need to pay the deposit before they will accept such a close to the date booking" Clary complained

"Why can't we just pay over the phone its much easier"

"I would like to check it out, besides I don't have much else to do today. I am going to the farm tomorrow and this way we can order the cake on the way back too"

Izzy thought about it for a few moments, It was better that Clary wasn't left alone, if Izzy stayed with her she wouldn't suspect she was being baby sat and this way she could keep and eye on her too. "Fine, lets go, how will we get there?"

"Cab?" Clary shrugged.

"Remember how Simon said something about a shadow-hunter mobile, not seeming to dumb now" Izzy smirked. Izzy took out her phone and messaged Simon, she felt terrible cancelling her plans with him, but she would make it up to him later. "Hey babe, I need to take a raincheck on today's plans. Call Jace, tell him I told you to ask what's going on and to fill you in. DO NOT MESSAGE CLARY ABOUT THIS, I will make it up to you tonight, perhaps maybe in that black thong you liked so much the other day ;)

"What are you so smiley about" Clary jests to Izzy

"Oh just about what I am going to do to Simon tonight"

"Well thank you for no more detail than that. I am glad you two found each other" Clary added softly

"Me to Clary, me to" she replied meaning every word she spoke. "Also I am not getting in a cab. I will call for a car to be sent"

The car arrived not long after Izzy arranged it, and they drove for about half an hour before arriving at the Paint Ball. Clary went inside to make all the arrangements and Izzy stayed outside to call Jace and see if there was any updates.

After 15 minutes Izzy went inside to find Clary, and was relieved to see she was casually talking to the assistant.

"So is everything ok there Izzy?" Jace prompted her, she hadn't mentioned that Clary had walking insider without her. She didn't feel the need to stress Jace out any further, besides Izzy thought Clary was very capable of looking after herself.

"Yes, we are all good, will touch base with you again later. Oh and thank you for filling Simon in"

"Not like I had much of a choice now did I".

Izzy ended the call and walked up to Clary and the assistant. "Everything sorted here, we must be moving on we still have the cake to organize"

"All done and paid for, just finishing up"

Once the last of the things were finalised they made way back to the car, and drove to the bakery that Clary insisted makes the best cakes. Apparently they got one every year for her, her mother and Lukes birthday from there, as well as the upcoming engagement party cake.

When they arrived at the bakery, Izzy was pleasantly surprised that Clary ordered a Mango Cheesecake for Jace's birthday celebrations. He had really opened himself up to Clary, and it made Izzy excited to think that one day perhaps this fiery red headed girl could become apart of their family. It wasn't just the cake, it was how much Jace did for Clary, always wanting to keep her happy, do whatever he can to keep her safe. All they had to do was sort this ridiculous situation out with the email threating Clary and then they could go back to their normal crazy lives.

* * *

At 6pm Jace walked up the steps to Luke's and was looking forward to having dinner with Clary, Jocelyn and Luke. Maryse had insisted that as they were going away tomorrow that he may as well just stay the night with Clary from now. He didn't have to wait at the door long before he was greeted by Luke.

"Your just in time, Jocelyn has just taken the chicken out of the oven"

Jace walked into the kitchen, greeted Jocelyn and looked for Clary.

"If your looking for Clary she is in her bedroom, , go on and pop your bags down dinner is a few minutes away" she smiled to him.

"Thanks Ms Fray"

As soon as Jace stepped into Clary's bedroom he was met with her arms around his neck and a kiss so passionate that he was slightly taken aback. He quickly recovered and his hands found their way around her waist as he pulled her in and kissed her back.

"What was that for?" he asked her sharing a cheeky smile to her

"No reason, just missed spending the afternoon with you. After all weekend being with you, then you disappearing today its nice to have you back"

Jace's hands tightened around Clary's waist as he whispered in her ear. "Well I'm back now"

"DINNER!" they heard Luke call out. Jace released his hold on Clary and they walked out to sit down and eat. Throughout the meal, Jace tried to keep his concentration on the conversations happening at the table, however more often than not he found his mind wandering back to what was happening at the institute. Sam the computer guy he had spoken to earlier today, had finished his back trace and it came up blank. He was almost ready to forget the whole stupid incident and just write it off as a prank. That was until his phone went off. He opened the email from Maryse and when he looked up from his phone he noticed both Jocelyn and Luke had received a message. Judging by the look on their faces it was the same one he had just received.

"Maryse?"

Both Luke and Jocelyn nodded in response.

"Whats happening? Clary asked to them all.

"Jocelyn, I think we need to fill Clary in"

"I agree" Jace responded to Luke's comment

"Fine, Honey there has been a threat to the institute" Jocelyn started.

"Ok, that's not good, what is it about"

Jocelyn looked over to Luke, and before either of them could respond, Jace spoke.

"It concerns you." he stated simply

"Me?"

"We received an email from an unknown source, its unclear if it is male or female as it is heavily distorted"

"What does it say?" Jace was proud of how well Clary was handling it, he knew she would be fine with knowing. She wasn't the delicate little flower that the mothers made her out to seem.

"Come into the study, and I'll play the file for you" Jace stood up, and took Clary's hand and they went to the study.

Jace opened the file and was glad that Jocelyn and Luke had stayed in the kitchen. This way Clary could listen to it and make her own decision on what should be done, without having to worry about pleasing them.

 _"The war is not over. One little girl has not solved our problem, she is the problem. Remove her or we will remove her where she stands"_

Once the recording had ended, Jace then opened the following email. It was a picture of Clary in a car that had been taken earlier today. With the words underneath reading _"See how easy it is for us to get to her? Perhaps next time we will take more than her picture."_

Jace was furious, he had left Clary with Izzy and they had been able to get close enough to her to get this photo. He wanted to call Izzy and ask her what was going on, where were they when this was taken, but he knew there was no point. She would be feeling bad enough as it was, knowing that they had gotten to her whilst she was on her watch. Looking over to Clary he noticed that she didn't seem to be reacting much at all.

"Are you alright babe?" he asked her.

"Yeah i'm ok, why would someone be targeting me though? I helped end the war, along with you and the others?" She looked confused, and Jace couldn't blame her, he felt the same.

"I know, that's what we are trying to work out, along with who they are"

Moments later, Jocelyn and Luke came in and asked Clary what she thought. To Jace's surprise Clary responded  
"I'm fine guys. This is part of my job now. I am a shadowhunter"

"We know you are honey, we still worry about you though" Jocelyn replied softly, placing her arm around Clary's shoulder.

"I know, so is this the reason Jace and I are going to the farm? You are concerned about keeping me here?"

"Well its part of the reason, there actually is a few things that need to be done and this kills two birds with one stone so to speak" Luke replied kindly to her.

"I think what we need to look at now as well is that within less than 12 hours they have already moved to getting close to you, they obviously know a lot about us to be able to get to you that quickly. It may even be someone we know. I think it best if we keep the farm trip on the quiet for now" Jace told them

"Good point Jace, Who knows that you are going away?" Luke asked

"I have only told Izzy" Clary informed the group

"So its safe to assume Simon is aware we are going to. Maryse knows as I spoke with her before coming for dinner." Jace added to the conversation.

It was then that Jocelyn spoke. " I too think there could be mole so to speak within the institute, If Maryse knows, we can assume Alec and Magnus will to. I think apart from that we should keep it to ourselves. The institute can become a busy place, and even though I would like to think we can trust everyone perhaps we can not"

"Now whilst I think on it, the others think you are going tomorrow. You two may as well go now, We have made up a cooler of food for you to take, as there isn't supermarkets near there." Jocelyn continued.

"Thanks mom" Clary replied, she was touched by how much everyone cared for her, even though at first she had been slightly irritated they had kept it from her.

"Oh, I suppose you will need these then" Jace flicked over his bike key's to Luke. Who caught them with ease. A smile breaking upon his face as he replied

"I will look after it".

"Thanks for letting us take the truck"

"No worries, now go get your bags, Jocelyn and I will load the things we need taken up in the truck aswell as the cooler. You guys just grab your gear".

Jace and Clary had gone back to her room to get their things. Jace was impressed when he saw Clary pack her knew blades that she had been given over the weekend. He decided however not to say anything, it was up to her what she did with them. After asking her if they needed towels and blankets, and being told yes, he made way to the laundry to get some, but was stopped when he overheard Luke and Jocelyn talking.

"I don't know who it is, but if it is him then how do I tell her that . I'm not even certain myself Luke?"

"At least with her gone for a few days we can dig a little further and see what comes up. Its a possibility though, we have always wondered."

"I know, if Valentine was alive, there is every chance her brother survived as well".

Jace was very rarely taken by surprise. This conversation was one of the moments that had well and truly achieved that. Clary had a brother? Well a possible brother. Hearing their footsteps he quickly and quietly ducked into the laundry and took out the linen and towels, making his way back to Clary's room with more worrying thoughts on his mind than he had earlier that day.

* * *

Thank you to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I hope you are liking the introduction of some drama in the story, its fun to write things that aren't always happy and easy. Anyway, please let me know what you think of the latest chapter. I agree with those of you who wrote about Clary knowing about the "threat" so I hope I wrote that part well enough for you!

I am thinking of also doing a "One Shot" for Jace and Clary for Christmas. So if your keen on that, It should be up on Christmas Eve/Day.

I will try to update when I can with "Finally" but with Christmas so close, its a bit busy.

Until next chapter, ~MortalMarquess~


	29. Chapter 29

The drive up to the farm was just as Clary had described it. Jace thought to himself, it was a very pretty part of New York. The road began to get quite windy so he assumed they were nearly here. The road was lined with trees, and Jace was quite surprised the old truck was making it up the hills. Finally he spotted the sign "Three Arrows" and he was glad to know they had arrived. Jace was slightly disappointed when Clary had fallen asleep on the way up here, he was hoping she would have some wandering hands to pass the time whilst driving. However she had fallen asleep, after describing the drive not even witnessing it for herself, so he listened to some music and tried hard not to sing along, after all Clary was not awake so no one would hear his amazing voice.

Driving the car down the driveway past the apple orchards, Jace spotted the lake. It looked very pretty in the middle of the night, and hoped that whilst they were here they had a little night time swim. Pulling up in front of the farmhouse, Jace turned off the car and looked over one more time at Clary. She was sleeping so peacefully, so he decided to open up the house, take the bags in and then return for her.

Minutes later he had unlocked the house, placed the bag inside and gone back to get Clary. The farmhouse was very inviting and he could see why Luke and Jocelyn wanted to have the engagement party here. He had set them up in one of the smaller rooms, not quite feeling right about sleeping in her parents room.

Opening the car door, he leant over Clary and released her seatbelt. Trying very carefully not to wake her. He managed to get her into his arms without her waking. As soon as he lifted her, she snuggled in against his chest. Jace had held Clary in his arms before, but this time he felt different. He noticed how light she felt, but knew she was strong as nails. He placed her down on the bed, and as her head hit the pillow she murmured in her sleep.

"no, you can't have him, Jace stay with me"

Jace smiled, at the thought of her dreaming about him, pulling the covers up over her small, but fierce frame he whispered into her ear "I will always stay with you"

After that he left the room, to get the remaining things from the truck. Jocelyn and Luke really did have a lot of things to bring for the party. He took the food inside, and unpacked the backs placing the food inside the pantry and the fridge. Happy with what he had done, he headed back towards the bedroom. Whilst walking back he noticed how cluttered things were, he didn't think he could manage living with this much stuff around him. He hoped one day when and if Clary moved in with him, their house wouldn't be filled with random things. He saw boardgames, dvd's, and lots of pictures adorned the walls. There was so many memories here, for Clary. None of which he was apart of yet, he was glad they were here for a few days, the circumstances not great as to why they were here, but nonetheless at least he had a chance to build some new memories with Clary.

Slipping out of his clothes, he climbed into bed next to his beautiful girlfriend. Closing his eyes and thinking of how lucky he was that they had found one another.

The next morning, Jace woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting through the house. He walked out of the bedroom, and went to find Clary, and that delicious scent. He found her, in the kitchen with her headphones on dancing away silently to some music whilst flipping some pancakes. Quietly moving behind her, Jace came up from behind her and nibbled at her ear, lifting her head phones off her head at the same time.

"Good Morning" he purred to her.

"Jace" she exclaimed. "You scared the shit out of me" dropping the pancake she was about to flip, and looking a bit more shocked than Jace had planned.

"Oh, i'll make it up to you" He turned her around so that she was facing him. Kissing her on the lips.

Jace was pulled from his daydream of kissing Clary as she swatted him with the spatula playfully. "There is plenty of time for that later, now if you don't mind getting the maple syrup out of the fridge, the pancakes are nearly ready" Clary tried to break out of his embrace, to little avail.

Kissing her one more time, Jace then let her go. " I will hold you to that" he smiled, and turned to the fridge to get what he had been asked to.

Jace didnt have to look very hard through the fridge to find it. There wasnt much there "They didnt send us with much food did they? and I didnt see any shops for miles"

Clary looked over her shoulder before replying. "Oh are you worried you will starve? There is more than enough, its the two of us" she replied whilst putting another pancake on the neat stack of them she had already cooked.

Sitting the maple syrup on the table he walked back up behind Clary. "Luckily its just the two of us, because I could eat you up right now. You look delicious in those shorts and that little tank top"

He was rewarded with a wicked smile from Clary. She sat the spatula down and he didnt even notice her turn off the frypan. "What this old thing?" as she slowly lifted her top over head, leaving her standing in the kitchen in just her shorts.

Jace swallowed. "yes, that old thing. Aren't these a bit old too?" as he tugged lightly on her shorts. Her mouth came crushing onto his. His hands finding their way to her shorts to help her out of them. lifting her up and placing her naked body on the counter top he kissed her. His hands running across her body, lightly squeezing her breasts, gently pinching her nipple until she moaned in pleasure. His palms returning to massage her breasts as his hips started grinding into hers.

After a few moments, he traced his fingers down to her inner thighs. His finger gently flicking over her folds. He could feel the wetness starting to drip from her as he slipped a finger inside.

A moan escaped her lips and Jace felt Clary push against his finger further. Circling around, Jace continued to move his fingers until he heard Clarys breathing fasten. They had stopped kissing and Jace set his mouth on her breast, sucking at her nipple. It didnt take long, She shuffled herself back further on the bench so that her feet were on the bench, her arms behind her holding her up and her legs were wide open.

He looked up to see her eyes closed, and she was gently biting at her bottom lip. Jace licked his own lips at the sight of her and moved his mouth down to where his fingers where.

With his tounge gliding in and out, his fingers moving around he noticed her breathing had sped up and he could tell she was close.

Clary's hands slipping on the bench due to the sweaty palms she had, she was now lying flat on her back, legs up with Jace inbetween them. Sucking on her clit and fucking her with his tounge.

She called out his name and his mouth was filled and covered with her sweet juices.

He wiped his mouth, and leant up to her. Noticing her body was shaking, it wasnt cold in the house, he was simply just that good.

Smiling when she saw him, "So now you have had me, do you still have room for breakfast?"

Returning the smile, he helped her up from the bench and picked her clothes up, passing them to her. "It was very filling, however I am sure I can squeeze in a few pancakes"

Laughing at that, Clary pulled her clothes back on and grabbed the plate of pancakes, passing them to Jace. "pop these on the table will you? Ill just wipe down the bench, there seems to be something on there. Maple syrup perhaps?" she pointed to the spot in which she had just been lying down.

"Oh, that wasn't maple syrup it was much better, and I hope to have a little bit more later" he winked at her, before leaving the kitchen and going to the dining room.

* * *

Sorry there was such a delay in posting! Christmas has been a very busy time for me, as I'm sure it has for you too! Hoping this chapter makes up for the delay, would love some reviews on this chapter and maybe what you thought of the last one? Clary's brother possibly turning up, dum dum dum!

I will try to get another chapter out soon, in the meantime hope this gets you by!

~MortalMarquess~


	30. Chapter 30

After their little encounter in the kitchen, breakfast seemed rather uneventful. Clary filled Jace in with some of the things her mother had asked them to do whilst they were up here. They had to set up a marquee, chairs, put the fake flowers in the vases, make sure there was enough cutlery, put the signs up where It was possible.

"Geez, it might have been easier to get kidnapped" Clary joked.

Jace looked over at her, "Babe, its nothing to joke about it is serious" he told her seriously.

"I know, but i'm just trying to get my head around it, you know?"

"Yes, but lets not worry about it whilst we are here, its just you and me. And a lot of engagement stuff to do. I mean seriously you would think they were getting married the amount of effort they are going to!"

"I agree, I hate to see how much is going to be involved when they do get married"

"At least when we get married, it will be easier. Gold dress for you, black suit with gold runes for me. In the records hall in Alicante, done" Jace said casually, as he picked up the last bit of pancake and put it in his mouth.

Clary looked at him surprised. "Seems like someone has it all planned out, and I thought it was generally the girl who fantizied about her wedding"

Jace looked up from his plate, to see the surprised look on her face. "Oh, its generally what happens when Shadowhunters get married"

"Is it?, I didn't know that. But what about what I would like?"

"And that would be?" he asked her.

Clary thought about it for a few moments. Were they actually talking about their wedding, they weren't engaged or anything. But Jace was the one to bring it up so she answered.

"I didn't grow up as a Shadowhunter as you know. I dreamed of a wedding where I wear white, although I know that isn't possible now due to the Shadowhunter customs. I suppose Gold is quite alright, actually prettier than white, so that will be fine. But I dreamed of bridesmaids and groomsman and getting married in a big fancy place, with a party afterwards."

"Well, Alicante is a big fancy place. And i'm sure we can adapt to have bride whatevers and groom men"

Clary laughed, "Its bridesmaids, and groomsmen"

"Whatever they are, anyway it will be your day too. Besides we have broken enough traditions when it comes to you, what's a few more" he smiled to her.

Smiling back at him, she was starting to re think her earlier comments about not wanting to get married any time soon. Surely living with Jace and being called Mrs Herondale wouldn't be that bad.

"Alright, are you ready for a tour of the farm? It will be good to go see what needs to be tidying up before the weekend"

"Lead the way"

The two of them, placed their dishes in the sink, went to the bedroom and got dressed then headed outside to see what needed to be done. As much as Clary wanted to continue what they had started before breakfast, she knew her mother would be disappointed if she arrived on Friday to find nothing done.

Clary led the way around the property, she showed him the Apple Orchards where she and Simon used to play Apple baseball. The barn which was filled with an assortment of random things, and then they found themselves at the lake. It sandy beach and dock was looking very inviting, and after walking around for close to 2 hours Clary was hot and ready to go for a swim.

"Want to go for a swim?" she asked Jace

"I don't have my swimmers" he replied casually

Clary walked up on to the dock, slipped her dress over her head, unclasped her bra letting if fall to the ground and then stepped out of her panties. Standing in front of Jace naked for the second time today, "Oh i'm sure you will think of something" she smiled to him, before turning to jump into the water.

Jace was naked and standing at the edge of the dock before Clary's head had popped back up from the water. Jace too then jumped into the water. Swimming up to her, Jace picked her up, and she hooked her legs around him. In no time they had started kissing, Clary could feel Jace's dick bobbing around in the water underneath her ass. She was very tempted to go ahead and have sex with him in the lake, however she knew they had a lot to do.

"Babe" she whispered into his ear. "Now that we have cooled off, shall we head back to the house?"

"We could, or we could stay here just a little bit longer" he replied, kissing her neck.

Clary closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck further. She loved when Jace kissed her like this. She felt a shiver run through her and she involuntarily shook.

Jace laughed, "If your cold though, we can get out"

"No, i'm not cold. When you kiss me like that I can't help it"

"Oh you like this?" he continued kissing her along her neck, until his lips reached her collarbone.

"I do."

Jace's lips traced along her collarbone, and Clary knew she could get lost in the moment. The more she had Jace, the more she seemed to want of him. He seemed to be the same, as they couldn't take their hands off one another. She knew that if they kept this up, after only being here less than 24 hours, they would get nothing done.

"As much as I want to stay in here with you, we have a lot to do" she breathed to him. She found he was pressing her self against Jace, without even realising it.

Moments passed, "Jace, can you hear me?"

Jace tore his lips away from her neck, "I hear you, I just don't want to listen. I want to stay here with you." Then with each word he spoke he kissed her neck.

"isn't. this. more. fun. than. setting. up?" he asked her.

Clary groaned, Oh the choices she was faced with. "You know it is, tell you what. If we get everything done by dinner time we can come back in?"

"your. the. boss" and with one last kiss that landed on her lips, they then made way out of the water. With no towels, they just put their clothes back on, it was hot enough that it wouldn't take them too long to dry.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. It was Tuesday afternoon, and a thought popped into Clary's head that she still hadn't gotten Jace anything for his birthday. She only had two days to come up with something, and she wasn't really sure what to get him. She was glad that yesterday she had organised the cake, she still needed a dinner venue though.

"So hypothetically speaking" Clary asked Jace, whilst they were seated at the Kitchen table, cutting out place cards. Why on earth they needed place cards Clary was unsure, surely people could just sit where they wanted. " If someone asked you what you wanted for your birthday, what would you say?"

"Well, its not really my birthday and I don't need anything"

"That does not help" she smiled at him.

"Alright, what would I like. Weapons are always good, but I do like to pick my own." Jace twirled the scissors around in his hands as he thought of gift ideas. " I dunno, just wrap yourself up in paper and i'll have you" he smirked to her.

"I doubt Izzy can get you that"

"No, but you can"

"You already have me, I don't need to wrap myself up in some wrapping paper."

"Oh but unwrapping you would be so fun" he told her seductively. "have we done enough stuff now?"

Clary laughed at his impatience, "We need to finish this ok. Tell you what, I'll finish up here, you go for a run or something? You clearly have energy to burn?"

Jace stood up from the table "I do need a workout, and since you don't want all of this" Jace gestured to himself "I will go for this run or something"

Still laughing, Clary stood up and faced him. "I do want all of this" running her hands along his body " Just once we have got more done, I could spend hours looking at all of this. And trust me I want to, but later ok?"

Jace smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "It's ok, sometimes I turn myself down too, just to keep things interesting." With that, he left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom to get changed.

Once Jace was out of earshot, Clary picked up her phone and made some calls. She had an idea for Jace's present, but she would need some help pulling it off. She called Magnus and then Simon. Both were happy to help, Clary has her fingers crossed, that by the time she arrived home on Thursday, she would be able to pull it off.

Flicking through her phone at dinner options she can't find any where she wants to go for his birthday dinner. Wanting it to be private enough so Jace can make his announcement, but not dull either. Clary has an idea to call Maryse and ask if it could just be at the institute. Maryse answers the call quickly, and is at first concerned something is wrong. Quickly explaining that everything is fine, Clary lets Maryse know that they are going out for a delayed birthday dinner on Thursday night and if it could be at the institute instead of a restaurant. Maryse agrees that is the good idea, due to some potential crazy person running around it is probably for the best if everyone is kept close to the institute. Clary also thought that getting a cater for the party would be best, Maryse is more than happy to arrange this, and tells her so. After a few more moments of polite conversation Clary ends the call with Maryse. Pleased with herself that within half an hour she has arranged the remaining details for his party.

Looking out the window, Clary spots Jace running around the orchards. Glancing over at the table, she has almost finished everything that needs to be done. They still have tomorrow she says to herself. Her mind wanders back to how she was feeling earlier today. The way Jace's lips felt on her neck in the lake, and then this morning after she cooked breakfast, she wished she hadn't stopped him earlier. Maybe she could call him back inside, and spend the rest of the evening pleasuring him, they way he had done to her this morning. Walking into the bedroom that her and Jace are sleeping in, It is a small room. With their bags on the floor, there isn't much room to move around in there.

A thought pop's into her head. There is no one else here, they do not need to be confined to the bedroom, or need to be too quite whilst they are here. So why not make the most of having an entire house with her boyfriend. Clary made way back out to the lounge room and the games box caught her eye. Rummaging through the box, she was glad when she found the game she had been looking for. Setting it up on the floor, she then picked up her phone and messaged Jace. Knowing that he was listening to music on his phone, he would get the notification.

"How long is your run going to take?'

"I can finish whenever why what's up?"

"I need your help"

"2 minutes away"

Clary stripped off, and made her way to the door. Jace arrives moments after her and she can tell he is surprised to see her standing there waiting for him. She can see his eyes, looking her up and down and is flattered when she notices him lick his bottom lip.

Casually leaning against the door frame, Jace asks her. "So, what did you need help with"

"Firstly, I need help removing my bra and panties"

"I can help with that" Jace stepped forward to close the gap between the two of them, reaching behind her and unclasping the hook of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "Now what did you need help with"

Clary looks up at Jace, her hair having fallen slightly over her face. Jace lifting his hand up, to tuck the stray hairs behind her ear. "I need you out of your clothes" as she placed her hands on his hips, pulling his pants down.

Stepping out of his pants, Jace was now in the doorway in his underwear, t shirt, shoes and socks. "Babe, i like the idea of where this is going but i am so sweaty and gross. I need a shower"

The sound of Clarys laugh filled the room. "You are right, you are not the most pleasant smelling. Ok you have 2 minutes to shower and be back here" she told him. Jace gave her a quick kiss on the lips "ill be back and you better be ready". with that he walked past her and stepped into the bathroom.

"ready for what?" she called

"Ready for me to give you the best sex you have ever had" he smirked. Then he was gone, the bathroom door closed and she heard the shower turn on. She looked over to the twister mat she set up earlier. Somehow playing naked twister didnt seem so enticing now, apparently the best sex of her life was about to happen. Quickly packing up the game, she heard the shower turn off. Finding herself getting very excited, Clary wasnt sure where to go, the bedroom was so cliché and they had the whole house. Quickly grabbing the blankets off the bed, she returned to the lounge and set them on the floor.

Just as she dropped the blankets, Jace stepped out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam escaping the room. A towel wrapped around his waist, his golden hair was still wet and the water droplets fell and landed on his chest. Clary watched as they ran down his chest to his stomach and then disappeared into the towel. Running his fingers through his hair to push it back, Clary waited. God he is attractive, she thought to herself.

"Do you know how beautiful you look sitting there?" Jace asked. "You look so deep in thought, whats going through your mind?"

"Honestly?" Clary asked. When Jace nodded she replied "Just you. I'm sitting here, admiring the view before me thinking how absolutely gorgeous you are and that you are all mine"

Jace sat down infront of her "where you admiring me here?" He took her hand, and placed it on his chest. She nodded. His hand ontop of hers, trailing down until it reached his abdomen. Feeling the dip in his hipbone " and here" she told him. Clary wanted Jace inside her right now, but first she needed to give him the attention that she had been given this morning.

Pushing Jace back, a little more forcefully than she had intended he landed with a soft thud on the pile of blankets. His towel undone just slightly. With a gentle pull, the towel slipped of his hips and Clary crawled forward towards him.

Her hair had fallen around her face, and she was hoping she looked as seductive and sexy as she felt. She lifted her head up so her eyes met Jaces, slowly opening her mouth and placing it over his hard erection.

* * *

Jace was reclined back on a pile of blankets, he looked down and he saw his girlfriend crawling up towards him. She looked amazing, her hair had softly fallen across her face, and all he wanted to do was fuck her then and there. It looked like she had a different idea, though because seconds later her lips were around his dick. He dropped his head back on the blankets and felt absolutely amazing. Clary had really gotten the hang of how to get him off, as he was already feeling close. He lifted his head back up and looked down at her, her eyes meeting his as she continued to suck him.

"Oh god Clary, you are amazing" he tried to pull her up. Even though he was enjoying her mouth around him, he was getting close and he was in no way ready to finish, not yet anyway.

She shook her head, and continued her sucking and licking on him.

"Babe, you have to stop, I'm close". he groaned to her. His breath getting more ragged with every second she continued.

Finally, she lifted her lips off of him, and Jace was quietly relieved. His relief was short lived however. Clary had made her way up on top of him, and had her entrance placed at the tip of him. She placed her hands on him, and he moved his around her waist. She sat down on him, and he was buried deep inside of her. Deeper than he thought he had been before. She moved her body up and down on him, riding him.

He tried to move and roll her over so he could slow down the pace, however she pushed down harder on him and was given a stern look from her. "Clary, if you stay where you are, I." he couldn't finish his sentence, he took a deep breath and tried again. "Clary, I am"

"I know Jace, I want you to" she breathed back to him.

It was like hearing her say that made him let go, when he had been holding back before. He matched her speed and pushed up against her when she pressed down. He exploded inside of her as he cried out her name.

When he had caught his breath again he asked her "Babe, not that that wasn't amazing or anything but surely you didn't get to come from that. It wasn't hardly long enough" he felt a little guilty that he hadn't been able to get her to enjoy it as much as he had.

Clary was still sat on top of him, if she stayed there much longer he would be ready for round two. "I didn't want it to be about me. You always put me first, like this morning. This was about you" she smiled warmly to him.

"Well in that case, it was more than amazing. I like you on top, did you?"

She nodded, "Very much so. It feels much deeper this way" as she wiggled a little more. She leaned down and met her lips with his. The kiss deepened and his body responded. He could feel himself hardening inside of her. She obviously felt it too, as she started to grind into his hips further.

"Ready for round two babe?" he questioned her as he circled his hips underneath her.

"If you are, and is certainly feels that way" she giggled.

* * *

Until next chapter. We will be meeting with the "Villians" soon so please hang in there. Would you like a chapter from their perspective or just from Jace and Clary's. Would love to know your thoughts. I didn't want to bring the bad guys in straight away as a few of you made comments you didn't want to pull away from the lemon's aspect. Hopefully this chapter gives you an indication that we are still very much so having Lemons...

Am pretty happy that I have 102 people following my story now, I am excited to see that their are people who enjoy what I write. Lots of exciting things happening in the next few chapters, am looking forward to sharing them with you soon. As always would love reviews so I can see what you think. Review's help to keep me on track, motivated and also you guys have some great ideas!

~MortalMarquess~


	31. Chapter 31

It was early Thursday afternoon when they decided to head back to the institute .For the past 2 days Clary had to listen to Jace trying to get it out of her what they were doing tonight to celebrate his birthday. His constant questioning actually had Clary worried that perhaps she hadn't planned enough for it, and she hoped he wouldn't be let down by it.

"I'm not telling you" she told him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Oh, why not?" Jace sulked

"Because we will literally be there in 4 hours. You have waited all week, another few hours won't kill you"

Jace continued looking ahead whilst he drove them home. The past few days had gone by so quickly, Clary could hardly believe they were going home already. They had set up as much as they good, but unfortunately the weather had turned bad yesterday so they couldn't set up as much as Jocelyn had hoped. Clary told her mother and although she seemed disappointed she would have preferred that instead of the marquee being ruined by the winds.

"You know what else we didn't get to do yesterday?" Jace commented casually.

"A lot, but what are you referring to?"

"Well, as much as I enjoyed all that time cooped up inside with you I would have liked to gone back in the lake."

"For a swim? It was raining"

"You get wet in the lake babe. But no, not really the swim. I would have liked to finish what we started earlier in the week in the lake. If you know what I mean?"

Clary laughed "Seriously is sex always on your mind?"

Jace joined in with a small laugh. "Not always, sometimes I think about other things." Clary raised her eyebrow. "Alright, alright. But what can I say. I just love that you are mine now, and I want you all the time"

Clary rolled her eyes and looked out the window, watching the trees blur by as they made way down the hill towards the city again. "I want you all the time too. I just hope we got enough done for them you know?"

Jace nodded. "I'm sure its fine, they can go up early on sat to finish it up".

Clary placed her hand in Jace's as they drove. Sitting in the truck listening to music certainly was relaxing. Clary's mind couldn't help but wander over to the real reason that they went away. There was still someone out there who was after her, and to her knowledge they were no closer to finding out who.

"Jace, do you think they found out anything further?"

"I haven't heard anything. So I assume not." he shrugged to her. "Although I am glad you let me go through some more self defence techniques yesterday. Not that you should need them, as I won't let anything happen to you" he squeezed her hand as he spoke.

"I hope I won't need them either, but I am a Shadowhunter and this is all part of the job I suppose".

Looking over to Jace, she could see he was deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he smiled awkwardly at her.

"You know, I can tell when you are lying. What's got you thinking so hard?"

Jace sighed before responding. "I think we should pull over. There is something I need to talk to you about". Jace drove for a few more minutes and pulled into a rest stop. Getting out the car, Clary's mind was going a million miles a hour. What could he possibly need to talk to me about that we need to pull over? They sat down at the picnic table and she started to get nervous.

"Jace I know the whole email thing is serious, is that what is bothering you?" she asked gently.

"Clary, I don't know where to really begin. I found something out by accident , and I feel you should know. But, Argh why is this so hard?" Jace looked angry, confused and upset all at the same time. He ran his fingers through his hair, and stood from the table. Hands resting behind his head he looked out over the hills into the distance.

Standing up, she made her way over to him. "Jace, what is it?"

Relaxing his hands from above his head and placing them by his sides, he looked at her. "I overheard your mom and Luke talking."

"Ok, and why is that so bad?" she prompted, she was starting to get a little impatient now.

"Look, I don't want you to think I was eavesdropping or anything I just went to get the towels and they were talking. They were talking about your brother"

"My brother?" Clary asked shocked. "The one who died in the fire?"

"Well that's just it. They don't think he died. If your father survived they think that perhaps he did to."

Clary wondered if she looked as shocked as she felt. Surely she would have known if her brother had survived. Come to think of it, she didn't even know she had a brother until recently. So perhaps she would not have known. "If he survived then where is he?" she asked aloud. Not really expecting Jace to answer.

"Well, my guess and I think its your mom and Luke's too is that he is the one targeting you."

Taking his hands in hers, she asked him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know. Its been in the back of my mind the whole time we went away and the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Maybe the person behind the emails is him. Maybe he wants you out of the way so he can go back to Jocelyn? Maybe he wants to finish what Valentine started. I just don't know babe, and that's what scares me the most"

Clary was quite taken aback. In all the time she had known Jace he had never really seemed scared of anything. She responded carefully.

"I know I can't guarantee what will happen. But I know that now that I have you, I never want to let you go. I will always be yours Jace. Don't worry about me. Just trust in what you have taught me to know that if something happens I can take care of myself"

Before Clary had time to react, Jace had pulled her in close. Resting her head on his shoulder, she breathed in the scent of him. "I love you Clarissa".

"I love you to Jace Herondale"

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before walking hand in hand back to the car. Clary's mind was reeling, her brother still alive? As long as she didn't have to go through the drama of being told Jace was her brother again she knew that they could handle anything that was thrown against them.

Clary was grateful for the silence as the proceeded home, after the little stop on the side of the road. She had time to think. Ok, so my brother is alive? But they don't know for sure. Should she ask her mother, but then if she did she would have to mention that Jace overheard. She didn't want things to become uncomfortable with Jace and her mother again. Argh its so hard, she thought to herself.

"You ok over there?"

Clary shrugged her shoulders in response.

"You know, I am somewhat familiar with family problems, so I am all ears if you want to talk" Jace lightly told her.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her "Yes, you have had your fair share of family drama. It just sucks that after all this time and everything that happened my mother is still keeping things from me"

Jace gave her hand a small squeeze and she was glad for the small comfort it gave her. "I know, and that's why I didn't want to keep it from you. I don't want their to be any secrets between us"

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I am still not telling you what I got you for your birthday or what we are doing"

The sound of Jace laughing in the car, was music to Clary's ears. She loved when he laughed, "Secrets like that I can deal with, as they are purely for my benefit. Nothing bigger though ok?"

"I promise, same goes for you"

"Well I do have a few secrets that I have kept from you. But you will like then when they happen"

The rest of their drive back to the institute proved rather uneventful. After having learnt what she did earlier, Clary was rather relieved.


	32. Chapter 32

When they arrived back in the city, Jace had to ask Clary where they were headed as he had no idea where to go.

"Well whilst we have the truck we can pick up your present"

"My present needs a truck, oh now I'm even more intrigued" he mused to her.

They drove over to a warehouse, and even though Jace was concerned for her safety, he let her go in without him to pick it up. He waited in the car for 5 minutes before Clary came back out. A man following behind her on a forklift with a very large box on the top of it.

"Now where to?" Jace questioned her, determined not to look in the rear vision mirror too many times whilst he tried to work out what on earth was inside that box!

"I need to get this to the institute, I have asked Magnus to move it up to your room"

"Oh you can't carry it yourself?"

"Very funny. Once its in your room I just need to finish off your gift, so you need to leave me alone"

Jace rolled his eyes, although he was excited to see what was in there. "That gives me some time to check in with Maryse about what's been happening so that's fine, do we need to swing past your place to get some clothes?"

Clary nodded in reply, "Please. I need some new clothes for tonight"

When they pulled up out the front of Luke's, Jace was glad they weren't here. He didn't think Clary would feel like talking to them yet.

"Did you invite them tonight?" he asked her casually. As he helped pack some things in to a bag. He assumed she would be staying with him for the next few nights. It was his sort of birthday anyway.

"Not all of it. They are coming to dinner" she replied.

Once the bag was packed they were back in the car again. "So not that I mind at all, but are you planning on staying at the institute with me for a few days?"

Clary sighed before she responded to his question. "I can't, I have to go home. It is the party on Saturday. Even though I am upset with them, I can't show it until at least after the party. Its not fair on them"

"Why did you pack so many things then?"

" I might need a change of clothes before dinner. And I wanted to leave some things in your room, its getting so frustrating coming back and forth all the time just when I need new jeans"

Jace nodded in response. "You could just wear no jeans" he teased her. He was relieved when he saw her smile at his comment.

When they pulled up out the front of the institute Clary was on her phone calling Magnus for help. He and Alec were down within a few minutes of the call. Alec walked up to the car and greeted them both. "Did you want to hop out Clary and help Magnus? Jace and I can then drive the car back to Luke's?"

"Oh sure, great idea Alec!" Clary leant over and kissed him "See you soon. Love you"

"Love you to" he smiled. He watched in the rear view mirror as Magnus waved his hands and the box lifted into the air, surrounded by a cloud of blue.

Once Clary and Magnus were out of ear shot, Jace asked Alec if any news had surfaced in the past few days? "None as yet but that makes us all the more cautious" Alec responded.

They drove back to Luke's, as Jace listened to Alec tell him about what had happened whilst they were gone.

* * *

"Magnus, where you able to get what I asked?" Clary called out to the warlock as they entered Jace's room.

"Yes, biscuit. It wasn't hard". With another wave of his hand, he produced two small boxes. Placing them in Clary's hand.

Clary opened the first box. Inside it was a charm for her Pandora bracelet. "And the gem will fit inside?" she asked Magnus.

"I have already placed it inside. Here see, If you look closer you can see the glisten" Clary moved the charm around until she saw the glisten of gem. Satisifed when she saw it, she then opened the other box. It was her gift to Jace. A new watch. It had a few more functions than a regular watch though. For example, it told more than the time. The watch had a titanium bracelet, it had a scratch proof sapphire crystal screen, synced with his phone, was waterproof but most importantly it was the after purchase tweaks that Magnus had added. The same type of gem, had been added to the watch. When Jace clicked in the side dial 3 times, his watch synced with Clary's new Charm. Once that happens, Clary's charm vibrates, and if she twists her's around three times a portal appears.

It had taken a lot of thinking from Clary to come up with the runes that needed to be used to make it work. However after consulting Magnus they had been able to get it working.

"So, why are we giving Jace portlling jewellery for this birthday?" Magnus queried.

"Well its more than a watch Magnus. I wanted to give him Me. So I thought, I will give him the watch at dinner. Once I leave with mom and Luke, I will message him how to use it. Then Voila I will appear."

"And I had to bring this useless box up why?"

Clary laughed, "Oh I somehow hoped to portal in here, and ta-da I am his present."

"Well, I certainly hope you make it work. And if I might suggest something a little more glamorous to wear when you "ta-da" out of a box"

Frowning at Magnus, Clary then answered to him. "Not that you need to know, but yes I was not planning to wear this" as she gestured to what she had on.

* * *

After the finishing touches had been done, Clary was pleased with what she had achieved. Jace and Alec arrived back not long after her and Magnus had finished, and now they were down in the kitchen waiting for Izzy to arrive.

"Simon, did you get the cake?" Clary whispered to him.

"Sure did, everything is all good. Maryse has sorted the dinner too"

"Thank you Simon"

"Ok party people, I have arrived" Izzy called as she entered the kitchen. Clary couldn't help it but she looked Izzy up and down. She had a tight black dress on and heels that were so high Clary wasn't sure if they were legal.

"Iz, is that what you are wearing?" Clary asked her, didn't Izzy remember what they were doing? She looked down to her own clothes. Black jeans, boots and a Khaki top.

"There is no reason to not look fabulous, this is a party after all!" she beamed. "Come on, lets go"

Clary suddenly felt very under dressed. Of course Izzy was right, she should have dressed more for the occasion. Jace must have sensed her anxiety and doubt because he came up to her, placing his arm around here and whispered in her ear.

"You look fabulous. I love these jeans, Your ass looks amazing in them" with that he gave her a little pat on the ass and it made her smile.

"Come on Birthday boy. Lets go"

They met the others out the front and Clary was glad she had the forethought to arrange a limo to get them to Paintball.

When they arrived Clary noticed a smirk on Jace's face. "Paintball?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "What I thought it could be fun?"

"You know this is really unfair on everyone?"

A look of confusion came across Clary's face. "What, why?" She turned to look at Simon and Izzy who shrugged. Alec smiled and Magnus rolled his eyes.

Jace laughed and head towards the doors, calling out to the group "Because whoever is not on my team is going to loose"

Izzy chased after him, "Oh you are on, golden boy."

The rest of the group followed inside and it was Simon who asked "Ok so how do we do this? Couples against couples?"

They all looked at each other. Clary thought about the teams.

Simon and Izzy were rather well matched. Simon wasn't as skilled as Izzy with weapons, but he was fast and had been playing World of Warcraft for years, so surely he had the strategy sorted out.

Alec and Magnus were next. Alec had unmatched skill with a bow and arrow but this was a paintball gun, but she could see how the skills would be transferable to use a gun. He had an eye for targets. Magnus on the other hand had magic, so they were happy with their team, by the looks of it.

Lastly, Clary though about her and Jace. She agreed with Jace, they were going to win. Jace was the most skilled in more area's of combat, he had a comfortable ease when it came to weapons, he was excellent at strategy and he wasn't afraid to let everyone know.

"Actually, how about we play capture the flag?" Clary said allowed.

When Simon and Clary were children, they played all the time.

"Yes! Great idea Clary." Simon responded, clearly remembering all the times they had played as children.

Clary started to tell the others of the rules. They were really simple. Split into two groups, and capture the other teams flag.

"Seems easy enough" Magnus smirked. Magnus produced two glittering flags. One blue, and one yellow. When the opposing team captured the flag it would turn red, signalling the end of the game. "So, what say you shadowhunters, against downworlders and mundanes?"

"I'm not a mundane!" Simon said frustrated.

"I was not talking to you, Daylighter. I was referring to you biscuit. What do you say, I know you are a Shadowhunter now, but shall us three take on the original shadowhunters?"

Clary smiled, as much as she had wanted to be on Jace's team, she agreed that is would be fun to do it this way.

"Lets do it!, is that alright with you three?"

Jace had his arms crossed, but he smiled. "Sure, lets see how much you guys have learnt and how much you have paid attention"

"OOh, we need team names!" Simon called out excitedly. "We always had team names" he shrugged as Izzy rolled her eyes.

Clary, Magnus and Simon huddled over to one corner, whilst Jace, Izzy and Alec did the same a few meters away.

The three of them threw around a few names, each one sounding more and more ridiculous. In the end they settled for a word that described them each and put them together.

Jace wandered over "Ok we are team lightwood, what did you guys decide on?"

Clary laughed, "We are the Fiery Glittering Nerds"

"Of course you are, Come on, lets get our gear on!" Jace responded, as he took Clary's hand and they made way over to the counter to get ready.

The six of them head over to the counter to get decked out in their gear. Clary was glad she had not changed her mind with her attire, no way did she want to be running around in this mud, dirt who knows what else in a pair of heels.

Once they were dressed, the teams wished each other luck and head out into the course.

"Hey Clary!" Jace called. Clary whirled around to see Jace. "No hard feelings when you guys loose ok?"

Laughing in response, "Alright babe. Remember that when you get beaten!"

Simon, Magnus and Clary huddled around each other in a bunker they had found. "Ok Simon, what's the plan?" Clary asked him. She looked over towards Magnus and saw that his war paint had a certain glittery tinge to it. "Magnus, did you enchant the face paint?"

"Yes, we can't be called the Fiery Glittering Nerds if we don't sparkle!" he said a bit too defensively. Clary laughed, "Well you might as well, turn our paint into glitter to!"

"Great idea!" As he set to work and turned all the yellow paint, sparkling gold.

Simon rolled his eyes, but a smiled appeared on his face, "Ok, so we need to find somewhere to hide our flag, and then someone needs to guard it. Usually, the strongest, and most fierce would stay with the treasure. So its safe to assume that Jace will be guarding theirs. I propose this. Magnus, you guard ours under a invisibility enchantment, I will lead Alec and Izzy elsewhere, on the idea that I have the flag, and Clary you find Jace and the flag. If any of us can take him on its you, you train with him the most, you know how he thinks and moves."

Clary was actually really impressed with his strategy, Apart from the fact that no one would get to see Magnus, he couldn't seem to fault the plan.

The three of them, quietly separated and made off to fufil each owns part of the plan. Magnus had decided he would go find an open space and simply sit down, under the cover of his enchantment. Generally, people tried to hide their bounty in a well fortified and well guarded place, his logic was simple. Out in the open was unexpected, and judging by his comments, He and Alec had placed bets on who would win. Magnus had extra incentive to win apparently.

Simon headed out to the middle of the arena, and kept his eyes peeled for sign of Alec and Izzy.

Clary hid behind a tree as she tried to think like Jace. Where would they hide the flag. Clary knew that Jace would be very confident he could take on who ever stood before him, she hoped that she could use his confidence and cockiness as his weakness. She spotted a tower a few hundred yards ahead. It was covered by trees, and from the tower you could see whomever approached. She thought this looked like where Team Lightwood would set up camp.

With a smile on her face, she set off in the direction. Careful to avoid Alec and Izzy, who she spotted nearby moving with the casual ease and grace every Shadowhunter seemed to posses.

Whilst walking towards the tower, she noticed that the tree closest to the tower was higher. She thought she might attempt to climb it and then jump down to land on the tower, rather than striding up towards the door. She moved with a stealth that she never would have possessed if she was still a simple mundane, she loved the angelic powers she now had.

When she reached the tree, she made the mistake of stepping on a fallen stick. Amongst the silence, it seemed incredibly loud, and sure enough Jace popped his head out of the tower.

"Come out come out whoever you are!" he called.

Clary continued to climb up the tree, as she saw Jace looking around on the ground floor. When she was high enough, she walked out to the edge of the branch and as quietly as she could, lept off. With a soft thump she landed on the edge of the tower. She picked up a rock from the towers edge and threw it over to where she was when she broke the stick. Jace left the tower with is paint gun in hand, looking for the source of the noise. She quickly and as quietly as she could crept into the tower.

She saw the glittering flag, this seemed to easy. She thought to herself.

"I knew it would be you" Jace's voice called.

"Did you?" Clary responded, trying to sound coy.

"I was hoping it would be you" he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I should hope you wouldn't have kissed Simon like that if he came through first" she giggled.

"Where are they? You found me easily"

"Babe, I do pay attention. Now are you going to give me the flag or do I have to shoot you?" she pointed her gun towards him.

"I know what else we could do?" he dropped his gun to the floor. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed person would you?" he asked her, as he traced his fingers along the edge of her lips.

Without meaning to do so, Clary licked her lips. "You know I won't" Suddenly his fingers were in her hair and his lips were crushing against her's. She too dropped her gun, and pulled Jace in closer.

"We don't have long" he whispered in her ear. He kissed at her neck and Clary felt herself go weak at the knees. Clary's hands found their way to Jace's chest, then down along his stomach until the reached his pants. Her hands unzipping his pants until his dick sprang free from them.

Jace's hands were mimicking her own as he let out a frustrated grunt "Perhaps the skirt would have been easier"

Clary giggled and helped shuffle her pants down, so that Jace could slip a finger inside her. There was no time for too much foreplay not that Clary needed it. She was dripping wet, and as she held Jace's dick in her hand, he was hard as a rock. Jace guided them back towards the wall of the tower, At least here if someone headed this way, they could see them approaching. He pushed her against the wall and bent his knee's slightly so that the height difference had gone.

His fingers still buried deep inside her, Clary let out a moan. "Oh Jace, I want you".

Seemingly happy to oblige Jace slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his dick.

"Ooh, baby you are so wet, so ready"

"mmm hmmm" she moaned back to him. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and her tongue was met with his. Dancing around in each other mouths. She tried to move her legs apart further so he could thrust into her deeper. Trying to meet his pace, it was a bit awkward at this angle. Jace caught on to her awkwardness and picked her up. One hand on each ass check, lifting her. The sudden movements, forcing him to go deeper than before.

"Better?" he questioned.

"Much" she replied.

Now that they were in a comfortable positon Jace drove into her with such passion Clary thought she might explode there and then. His balls slapping her as he pushed in and out of her. His breath hot on her neck, she felt a familiar pressure building up. Clary moved her hips and arched her back as Jace continued to pound into her. Her head tipped back, she was brought to the edge, when she felt one of his hands moving up her shirt. Having now found her nipple he lightly played with it. His lips suddenly leaving her neck, to suck on her nipple.

Before she could warn him, her orgasm escaped her. Hot liquid dripping out of her, as she started to shudder.

"Oh baby, I'm going to come. I don't want to do it inside you."

"Quick put me down" she said to him, out of breath and still reeling from her own orgasm.

He quickly and gently dropped her to the floor and she enveloped her mouth around his dick. Sucking for all she was worth. Her hands kneading his ass, his hips bucking into her.

"Now babe" he groaned.

Clary's mouth was filled with his cum. She swallowed before standing up, pulling her pants up on the way. Jace smiled at her and pulled his own up.

Jace lifted her chin up so she looked into his eyes. He tilted his face down, and his lips were on hers.

Moments later, out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw Simon creeping up towards the tower. She pushed Jace against the wall, and continued to kiss him. His hands found their way around her waist as he pulled her closer. With her free hand, Clary signalled to Simon to come forward.

Clary continued to kiss Jace for all she was worth, keeping him distracted. Jace seemed none the wiser. Wrapped up in the afterglow of their quick encounter.

Simon stepped into the tower, and that was when Jace heard him. He whipped his head around. But he was to late. Simon moved with a vampiric speed, and claimed the flag before Jace even had time to step out from behind Clary.

"Dammit Clary, you and your distraction" he said with a smile, although he did seem slightly annoyed.

"Looks like I got here just in time, minutes later and I would have been likely to find you both naked! I mean seriously guys we are in a public place!" Simon commented with a tone of disgust in his voice.

"Yes, lucky you got here when you did Simon" Jace said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Clary laughed, as she took the red flag from Simon's hand. "Come on, lets go find Magnus! Woo hoo team Fiery Glittering Nerds for the win!"

As she and Simon left the tower, Clary looked back and blew Jace a kiss. "Thanks for the flag baby!" and with that, she shot her paintball gun. Clary managed to get Jace twice, once on the shoulder and the other on his leg. She wasn't sure if she was getting better at aiming or if it was just a fluke that she had caught him off guard. Either way, she laughed and her and Simon left Jace standing there stunned at what had just happened.

* * *

I do hope you guys liked this chapter. If I am to be honest, I struggled a bit. I re wrote it a few times, and in the end had to resign myself to just be ok with it. So I hope it lives up to your standards.

Thank you to those of you who have favorited/followed and reviewed. Means a lot guys ;)

Until next chapter. ~MortalMarquess~


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you to those of you who have R&R. As always your comments are very welcome! Welcome to those of you who are new to the story, thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews.

Big thank you to:

Read'N'Love - Am glad you found it cute and hot. That was my aim to be honest. Just a fun scene between Jace and Clary with some of the smut we all seem to love.

Guest - Thank you for reassuring me there was no need to worry, sometimes it can be a bit tricky to get what you are trying to say on paper/screen.

DebraWilliams - I think sometimes Jace deserves to be tricked. He can be a bit cheeky sometimes, and I kind of hoped that people would have assumed team lightwood would win.

Guest - Thank you for your comment saying its "Really hot and to keep writing" I fully intend to. I really enjoy writing it, even if sometimes I do get a little stuck. But I promise there will be plenty more lemons and sexiness where I can!

Much love ~MortalMarquess~

* * *

Once they had washed the paint away the groups returned to the limo.

"Jace, so tell me again. How did they get past you!" Izzy enquired.

Clary was sure she saw Jace blush. " I told you before, Clary's training is paying off. She beat me fair and square" .

Smirking as she looked away, Clary felt pretty pleased with herself. She had out manouvred Jace, and her team had won the flag. Which was currently tied around Simons head as a bandana

"Simon you look ridiculous" Izzy commented.

"Oh come on Iz, dont be a sore loser" Simon laughed, as he ducked his head and climbed in to limo that was waiting for them outside.

The rest of them followed into the limo. Clary and Jace getting in last but before Clary could hop in, Jace whispered in her ear

"I'm going to get you back for tricking me"

"Bring it on" she smirked back at him.

The rest of the limo ride was filled with laughs, chatter and team rivalry. Clary was happy with the choices she had made about his party, it seemed to give everyone a nice distraction from what was happening anyway.

Pulling up to the institute, the six of them exiting the limo and making way indoors for the rest of the evening. Clary walked into the lounge room and was amazed. Maryse had gone above and beyond her expectations and decorated the entire room. The room was filled with black and silver balloons. There was pictures of Jace upon the wall from various ages. She had even organised a Candy Buffett!

"Maryse, this looks amazing" Clary beamed at her.

"Anything for Jace, he is like a son to me" she smiled back.

Jace walked in and was speechless. There wasn't much that could render him speechless, but it happened there and then. The centre table was covered in a black table cloth, and there was more forks than Clary was sure to need ,and a variety of different sized wine glasses.

Clary noticed Jace had walked up to Maryse and was hugging her and the two avidly talking. She was glad that he was happy. Looking over, she spotted her mother and Luke. Reminding herself that she couldn't be too upset with them, for they didn't even know she knew about her possible brother. This weekend wasn't the time to be bringing up such things, perhaps after the engagement party she could bring it up. Maybe by then, the might have had a few more leads on what was actually happening.

The hours floated by at Jace's party. The food was exquisite. Maryse had organised caterers to come in and basically do everything except eat for them. It was odd having so many people buzzing around, but it was nice to be around the people she cared about and no one having to get up and leave to get food or drink.

Clary excused her self from her conversation with Alec, and went to get the cake. It was mango flavoured, so she hoped Jace liked it.

"Hello everyone" she called out. "Sorry, but its time to cut the cake. Jace?"

Jace smiled and stood up from where he was sitting next to Simon. He came and stood next to Clary at the cake table, and everyone soon gathered around. Placing his arm around her waist, he whispered to her "Is that Mango's on the top?"

"Sure is"

They sang happy birthday and he blew out his candles.

"Speech! Speech" they called out to him.

He looked over to Clary, and she smiled encouragingly to him. She saw him take a deep breath, he almost seemed nervous she thought to herself.

"Hey, thanks for coming. Even though most of you live here" he laughed. "Firstly, I wanted to say a big thank you to my beautiful girlfriend. I have had an amazing day, and I love you more than words can say." Secondly, I want to say a thank you to Maryse for putting on dinner, I know Clary put you up to it, and its fantastic. Thank you for always being here there for me Maryse, you may not be my birth mother but you mean the world to me and I love you. " he said warmly to her.

"Thank you to everyone else who came, Luke and Jocelyn, Magnus and Simon" he looked at them, and raised his glass. "Thank you also to Alec and Izzy. You two are always there for me, and have my back. You are the siblings I never had and for that I am so grateful. Alec, your my parabatai, and Izzy you are like my little sister. Thank you both for always including me in your family. Without you both at my side, I don't know if I would have even made it to this birthday"

Clary saw him take a deep breath, here it goes she thought to herself.

"I love being apart of your family. Being a lightwood has helped make the man I am today" he smiled at them, and Clary saw them smile back. "Lately, its been on my mind a lot that I am the last Herondale, and I have thought long and hard and decided its time to pick up the mantle and continue the name. If its ok with you Maryse, I would like to hyphenate my name, and be Jace Lightwood Herondale."

Maryse stepped forward, walking towards him she took him in her arms and hugged him. Sniffing before speaking she then said in a clear voice.

"Jace, your parents would be so proud of the man you have become. I am so proud of you. I would be honoured if you kept some of our name, but remember family isn't about what last name you have, it is about the love you have. We will never stop loving you, no matter what your name"

Jace hugged her back, and Clary could feel the relief rush over him.

"Now, who wants some cake?" he called when Maryse left him and returned back to where she was standing moments before.

The cake was divided up by the waiting staff, and soon Clary was eating one of the most delicious cakes she had even eaten.

Soon after the music started up, and the party continued on. There was dancing, singing (terrible singing Clary thought) and lots of laughter. However all too soon, Luke and Jocelyn were ready to leave. For Clary's birthday present to work, it meant she unfortunately had to leave also.

"Hang on mom, I just have to give Jace his gift. 10 Minutes" she asked her.

"Sure, we'll just say goodbye"

Clary walked over to Jace. "Can I borrow you a sec?"

"For more than a second I hope" he grinned to her.

She took a box out of her purse and handed it to Jace. "Happy Birthday"

Opening the box, Jace saw his watch.

"Oh babe, this is real nice. Thank you!" he leant in and kissed her. "I love it"

"I'm glad. I'm really sorry, but mom and Luke have to get going and I better go to" she said, trying to sound sorry.

Jace's face fell, "Your leaving already? I kind if hoped you would have stayed tonight. You know I have this birthday suit I wanted to show you"

Clary laughed, "You can show me another day"

"Its not really the same, you see you are meant to wear your birthday suit on your birthday"

"I'm sorry. We have a busy day tomorrow. I promise to make it up to you ok"

Jace looked sad, which wasn't really what Clary wanted but she knew she would make up for it later on.

"Its alright. I suppose I have had you all week to myself. I'll see you tomorrow yes?"

Clary pressed her lips on his. "Yes. And I'll call you when I get home."

"Please do" and then he kissed her. Clary forgot for a moment that they were in a room crowded with people. The way she felt when he kissed her like this, made her want to hurry home so she could sneak back all the more sooner.

* * *

After Clary, Jocelyn and Luke left the others soon followed. Izzy told Jace that she and Simon had things to do, Maryse had to leave to see if any more information had arisen.

"So its just us three?" Jace called over to Magnus and Alec.

"Sorry, we were planning on going to." Magnus replied awkwardly.

"Oh no biggie." Jace tried to shrug it off.

Saying goodbye to Magnus and Alec, he was a little caught off guard when Magnus called back to him "Enjoy your present". Jace headed back up to his room, and thought about the gift he had been given. He really liked the watch that Clary had given him, but reading the time was not that fun. So he was a little confused by the comment, he never would understand that warlock entirely.

Upon reaching his room, he received a text from Clary.

"Just got home, having a quick shower then I will call you"

"Wish I was with you in the shower. I could help with those hard to reach places ;) " he cheekily texted back.

Minutes passed and Clary didn't respond. She must have gone straight into the shower and left her phone out. Jace sat down on his bed and looked at the watch Clary had bought him. It was very nice, he hadn't really been given anything like this before by someone who cared about him. Generally if he wanted something he bought if for himself. He liked how the time set itself, being solar powered and he never had to worry about replacing a battery. There was an odd gem under the face though, he wasn't sure why it was there, then again fashion was always a fickle thing. He was glad he just wore black and didn't have to worry about things like this too much. Leather didn't really seem to age, so that was good. The gem was a cool colour though, he thought to himself an Emerald which was so similar to the shaded of Clary's eyes.

His thoughts being brought back to Clary, he was really happy with how tonight had turned out. At first he wasn't too sure if they should have gone out in the open as such but it proved to be a very fun day. He was also glad with how dinner went, everyone seeming pretty supportive on his name change. The name change he was happy about, which meant now he could start thoughts on the house redevelopment. Tomorrow maybe whilst Clary was out with her mother, he would look into builders and plans.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Glancing at his watch, he thought it would have been nice if Clary got him a watch like her's. One that synced to his phone, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful.

Opening up the message it was from Clary.

"Sorry, I was in the shower. I hope you had fun today?"

he smiled, laid back on his bed and replied. "Yes thankyou. I do wonder though, when can I open this giant box in my room?'

"Soon, I promise. The wait will make it better!"

Jace had no idea how waiting would make his present better.

"If I wait much longer it won't be my birthday day ;)"

"Nice try. Anyway do you like your watch?"

"I do, the green gem thing reminds me of your eyes"

"I hoped it might. I do love when you look into my eyes"

"Wish I could see them again before I go to bed. And you didn't get to see my birthday suit :( "

"Stop trying to distract me Mr Herondale. Now do me a favour will you?"

"Anything."

"Do you see the side dial on your watch?"

What an odd thing to ask, Jace thought to himself. He looked at the watch again and saw the dial.

"Yeah..." he texted back to her.

"Click it in three times"

Jace was intrigued. He pushed in the little dial three times. Nothing, he thought. The watch, didn't do anything. He leant over to the box to get out the instructions, maybe this is how u reset it he thought to himself.

Whirling around he heard a noise. He had no idea where it had come from. He took out his stele and went over his hearing rune. With his enhanced hearing he heard... Nothing.

Picking his phone back up he messaged Clary. "Dunno what that was meant to do, but the dials are working?"

He got a reply almost instantly. "You can open your box now"

Clary's reply almost caught him off guard. What an odd change in direction. He stepped over to the box. It was really quite big. Clary (and Magnus he assumed) had wrapped in in a black wrapping paper with a giant silver bow on it. They had gone with a theme and stuck with it.

He pulled on the bow, and it fell to the floor. He ripped off the paper and once again it was a plain cardboard box. Picking up the edge of the sticky tape he ripped it down so that the box opened.

Seated inside was his absolutely jaw droopingly gorgeous girlfriend. She wore a familiar looking white push up bra, matching lace white panties and had white heels on.

There was white balloons inside with her, and a white faux fur blanket which she was seated on. He had no idea how he managed to even notice anything but her.

She stood and emerged out of the box, placing a hand on either side of his face. Kissing him with as much passion and intensity as she had done earlier that night.

"Happy Birthday Baby"


	34. Chapter 34

As always, thank you for your reviews and comments.

Read'n'Love - I wanted to try and deepen Jace's character a little, so I am so glad it came across like that! Even though he is this "big, macho, tough guy" he still has insecurities and feelings. Hoping this chapter lives up to your expectations!

DebraWilliams - Me to! I picture Dom Sherwood and Kat McNamara when I write, so I just picture him standing there gobsmacked! And shirtless, lol always shirtless!

Guest - Thank you for your review, glad you found it cute, hoping this next chapter isn't considered cute? Am going for hot, raunchy ect lol!

Please enjoy the next instalment, it was fun to write! Next chapter will be different so prepare yourselves! Now without further ado...

* * *

Jace looked at her, like she was the most exciting and welcome present he had ever received. She stepped out of the box and sauntered toward him. Her hair falling in a tumble of copper waves around her.

She wasn't much of a singer, but in the moment she couldn't help it.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Jace,

Happy birthday to you"

When she finished the song, she stood in front of him. Placing her hands on his chest, guiding him back towards his bed the only sound apart from her voice was that of her white heels clicking against the floor.

He sat still on the bed. "Place you hands under you". Clary smiled when Jace did as he was told. She left him on the bed and walked back over to the box, exaggerating her hips whilst we walked. Inside the box, was a small bag she had brought with her. Inside were wireless speakers, a small bottle of oil and her phone.

She quickly pressed play on her phone, and the song "Bad Medicine" filled the room. She sauntered back over to Jace, swaying her hips from side to side. Stopping just before she reached Jace. Dancing in time with the music, she softly flicked her hair, as she trailed her hands up along the sides of her stomach. Stopping when they reached the side of her breasts. Keeping her eyes focused on Jace the entire time. She watched as he tried to stay looking at her eyes, but they soon wandered down to where her hands were.

Smiling at that, she continued to sway to the music. When the song finished, she stepped closer to Jace. The next song started without a break Dancing along to "Pour some sugar on me", Running her hands along Jace's thigh, she squeezed her breasts together, knowing full well he would be looking down at them. Looking up through her lashes she bit her lip gently. Climbing gently on top him, she placed one leg on either side of his. Kneeling over him, continuing to sway and dance to the music. Reaching her hands up behind her, she unclipped the clasp to her white bra and let her breasts fall out, inches from Jace's face.

He moved to suck at her nipple, when she gently tapped him on the face. "No touching" she told him, trying to keep her face serious. He smirked back at her. "If you say so Clarissa".

"Well not yet" she added with a seductive smile. She continued to dance on top him, and she gently started to grind her hips against his. Feeling him getting harder through his pants underneath her. Reaching behind her, she pulled out the small bottle off massage oil she had tucked in her panties. Bringing it to the front, she lifted her chest up, and squirted some oil onto her breasts. Taking Jace's hands from under him, she placed them on top of her chest and massaged herself with his hands.

She left his hands there, and took her own around his neck. Tipping his head to the side, so she could kiss along his collarbone and his neck. Her hips still grinding into his. The song ended and she got up off him, much to his disappointment. Walking back over to the box, she dragged out the white faux throw rug and spread it out on the floor.

Jace watched her intently. She clicked play, and the final song started. It was Cherry Pie, by Warrant. Swaying her hips yet again, she turned around so her back faced Jace. She bent down, leaving her legs straight so Jace had a perfect view of her ass, and she slowly slipped her panties down. Looking over her shoulder as she did so. Seeing Jace lick his lips, and squirm in his seat.

She kneeled on the rug, and was slightly more nervous about this part. She hadn't done anything like this before, but Jace made her feel so sexy and confident she had no desire to stop now. She picked up the bottle of oil, and spread more across her breasts. Her eyes on him as she did so. Tracing her hands down along her body until the reached the top of her legs.

Clary had never been one to touch herself, but tonight this was about Jace. Wanting to give him the best birthday present she could, she would do this. Getting down on the rug, she flipped her hair out of her eyes. Looking over to see him, practically on the edge of the bed. She dripped some of the oil across her lower abdomen and massaged it in. Her fingers grazing across her pussy.

With one final look over at Jace, she slipped her finger inside and twirled it around. Closing her eyes, she lost her self in the moment. She imagined the fingers inside her were his. Sliding them in and out, biting her lip, and lifting her hips up off the floor.

"Fuck Clary, can I move yet?" Jace moaned from where he was seated.

"OOOh Jace, I can't wait till it is your dick inside me, not my fingers" she moaned as she continued to finger her self in front of him. She knew that he would be able to see how wet she was, she actually hoped he would come take over. Taking her fingers out she brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean, keeping her eyes locked on his as she did so.

"Do you really want to move?"

"Yes" he groaned to her. "I want to play with my birthday present"

Clary laughed "Come on then" as she patted the rug that she was lying on.

He stood infront of her fully clothed. Quickly he whipped his shirt off, but before he had time to remove his pants, Clary was up on her knees pulling his pants down for him. They couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He was lying beside her in no time, Clary looked down and saw that Jace was more than ready to go.

"Ahem, it looks like someone enjoyed the show" Clary indicated to his rock hard erection.

Pulling her close so that the hardness was pressed against her, "Enjoyed it, I don't think I have ever been this turned on in my life"

"So" she said, as she trailed her fingers along his well defined stomach "Well, what shall we do about that?"

"I think you know what I want you to do" Jace said as he lifted his hands under his head, and stretched out.

Smirking, Clary crawled ontop of Jace. Grinding her nakedness against him. "Does it involve something like this?" she asked innocently as she circled her hips on him.

"mmm, it might" Jace groaned.

Due to everything she had done before, Clary didn't need or want anymore foreplay. She simply wanted Jace inside of her. With a quick movement, her hand guided him inside of her.

Jace gasped, causing Clary to smile. Bracing her hands on his chest, she started to move up and down. Riding him, slowly at first to get a feel of him from this angle. Riding him up and down she had to bite her lip so she didn't scream out, it certainly hit the spot this way, she thought to herself. His hands on her hips, keeping her steady. Picking up the tempo, Clary moved up and down, pushing down hard on him so she was completely filled with him inside her. Her hands reaching behind her to hold on to his side, she moved her legs so they were now crouched over him, her feet flat on the ground. Making it easier to bounce up and down on him. His hand smacking her ass, egging her on.

"Come on baby, come on me this way." he moaned

Smiling at him, Clary reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. Exposing her breasts further for him to see. The angle certainly deepened when she lent back this way.

"ooh, I like it like this" he told her.

"What do you like the most?" she breathed back to him, as she continued to ride up and down on his dick.

"I like you from this angle, I like that if I do this" Jace lifted his head up and looked down to her pussy was. "I can see me sliding in and out of you. Its very hot"

Clary pouted "Oh no fair, I can't see"

He laughed at her, as he continued to look down. "I'm sure we can come up with a way for you to see"

Even though she was much fitter than she had been in the past, her legs were starting to ache like this. "Jace, I want you to fuck me from behind" she asked him.

Not needing to be asked twice, he pulled out of her and turned her over . She slipped off her white shoes, which she had forgotten she was still wearing. Then crouching down on all fours, she waited nervously for him.

Feeling him take hold of her hips, he guided her back gently. Teasing her with this dick so close to her entrance but not pushing in. She tried to move back onto him.

He continued to tease her for a few moments longer. "Please Jace" she begged.

"What?" he questioned her. "do you want me to do?" as he circled the tip of him along her nub.

"Oh god, I want you back inside me"

With a gentle push, he slipped back inside of her, between her folds .

"YESS" she cried, "Just like that"

He started off slowly sliding in and out of her. Until he was sure she was ok. Clary nodded and placed her head down on the bed, so that her ass was up high and in the air, and he picked up the pace. Him pushing forward whilst she bucked her hips against him.

Grabbing handfuls of the faux rug, her nipples and stomach dragged across the softness of the rug with each push. She bounced her ass up and down as it was now Jace's turn to ride her. She closed her eyes, as she was lost in the pleasure of hit. The softness of the rug underneath her she writhed underneath him. Her eyes flung open, as Jace slapped her on the ass again.

"OOOhhhh," she cried out to him. " Again"

One of his hands where on her hip as the other playfully slapped her ass again. "You've been naughty Clary"

"Yes, yes I have" she breathed to him.

"Are you going to do it again?" he asked her, as he spanked her again.

"Oh fuck I hope so, if this is what happens"

Jace laughed. "Me to babe, Oh and you know what"

'Mmm?" she asked, the pressure building up inside of her. She couldn't last much longer.

"I have an even better angle up here"

"Argh, I want to see" she groaned to him.

"Oh its so hot, the way I slide in and out of you. Your juices are soaking me baby"

"I am so close Jace" she breathed. "Harder"

Jace was only happy to oblige. She felt his hand come underneath her and started to play with her clit. It was too much, the sensation of being fucked from behind, her ass slightly stinging from his palm and now him playing with her.

Clary felt her knees goes weak, as she came. Trying hard to stay up she continued to grind against him.

"Oh shit Clary" he desperately said.

"What" she asked

He pounded into her harder than he had earlier. Letting go of his orgasm he came inside her. When he pulled out from her, Clary let her hips fall as she slumped down on the rug. Turning over so she was facing him. She beamed up at him.

"Happy Birthday baby!"

Jace bent down and scooped her up. Kissing her on the forehead, as she carried her to the bed.

"Thank you"

As the two of them lie there catching their breath. "So I take it you are staying the night?" he asked her.

"I can stay for a little bit ,but I should get back before Mom and Luke wake up."

They lay there tangled up in each other. Sometime later Clary woke up in Jace's arms. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 2am. She supposed it was time to go. Suddenly feeling very thirsty, she looked around. Jace was too neat to have a water bottle in here. She threw on a pair of his sweats and one of his tank tops. It probably wasn't best to head down to the kitchen and then home in what she arrived here in. Not that anyone would be awake, she didn't want to take the chance someone else might spot her in her white lingerie. Packing up her things, she placed them back in her bag, and slung it over her shoulder.

Spotting a notepad and pen on Jace's desk, she quickly wrote him a note.

 _"Sorry I couldn't stay all night. I will see you later on today. Love you, xx"_

Kissing Jace on the forehead, she walked down to the kitchen. It was so quite here at night. The hustle and bustle of the daily jobs gone, it was replaced with silence. It was nice actually, not having been asked millions of questions. Opening up the fridge she spotted what she was looking for. Taking the bottle of water she stepped back to close the fridge.

Once she was outside the institute she would be able to portal home, making way through the institute until she got to the door. She stepped outside, feeling the cold night air on her face she wished she had grabbed something a little warmer, a sweater perhaps. Hearing something behind her, she turned and lost her footing, tripping on a loose rock or something. She wasn't sure, standing up she was surprised when a man stood in front of her. Appearing from out of nowhere.

"Excuse me miss"

Clary went on the defensive straight away, but it was too late. Before she had time to react someone grabbed hold of her and shoved a cloth in front of her face. She tried to scream, kick, move or do anything her body wouldn't move co-operate, instead it starting shutting down and felt heavy. Her vision turned blurry and then slowly slipped away until she felt herself fall to the ground. Just before passing out she heard voices"

"Quick, lets get her in the truck before we are spotted"

" I hoped it was us who brought her to him. Imagine the reward we are going to get when we give the little bitch to him"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was rather lemony, if I do say so myself! Was fun writing this flirty and sexy Clary. I do hope you liked it?

Would love to see people's ideas, thoughts now that Clary has been kidnapped!

Will try get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Hopefully early next week?

Much love, ~MortalMarquess~


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you to those who reviewed. I am sorry this chapter is on the short side. It has been very busy here the past few weeks, with sickness and what have you. I am on holidays for 2 weeks so I may or may not be able to get another chapter out then. I will try my best though.

Also, When writing I noticed/remembered a few things that should/shouldn't be in the story. So when I write the next chapter something that contradicts the book will be in there and I hope you don't mind too much. Will explain it more at the end of next chapter.

Hope this is enough to get you through. Much love ~MortalMarquess~

* * *

Clary woke groggily in a dark room that had a faint trace of chemicals. Her hands tied up above her head, using what strength she had she shook against them, only to hear the chains rattle. It was useless, these chains were not coming off.

"Its no use, I've already tried"

Looking up she tried to focus on where the noise came from. "Who's there?" she called anxiously.

"I'm nobody" the voice called back. It was then Clary noticed the girl, tied up against the wall. Same as she was, hands bound above her head in chains. The only difference between her and this girl, was the bruising on the girls face and the blood that looked like it had dried on her arms and legs.

"That cant be true, do you know where we are?"

"I have no idea. All I know is they come down every now and then and feed us. Sometimes girls go up, They don't always return though. There was more in here when I arrived"

Clary felt a shiver run through her. How could she have been so careless and stupid to go out at night. Jace had warned her that people were after her, she had not taken it seriously enough. All she wanted was to give Jace an awesome birthday present, now she was stuck in some place. The stupidest and most frustrating part was no one would know for hours she was gone!

Pulling against at the chains, she couldn't just stand here and wait to be saved. Taking a deep breath in, she thought. What would Jace do? Well firstly he wouldn't get himself into this situation. He would assess the situation. Clary looked around, there was nothing here. They were in a empty room, it was relatively dark but the girl across from her had some light on her. It smelled damp and like chemicals and there was no windows. The only way in or out was by the stairs in the far corner of the room.

"Why are we here?" she called out to the other girl

"I don't know" the girl replied.

"I'm Clary"

"Will you please shut up, if they know we are awake they will come back. I don't want them to come back. I can't go through it again"

"Go through what?"

"You'll see soon enough"

Clary's pulse started to race as she heard the door at the top of the stairs fling open. Footsteps thudding down the metal stairs and then on the concrete until they stopped in front of her. A man stood before her with a mask covering his face.

"Oh good your awake"

"What do you want from me?"

"Why my dear, you will find out in due time"

He made a move forward and Clary wriggled to get further away from him.

"Stop" Clary glanced over at the other girl. "take me instead"

"Keen for more are you?" he questioned as he turned and looked at the other girl.

"Leave her alone" she replied again.

The man, brought his finger up against Clary's cheek, "Don't worry it will be your turn soon". Clary shivered and tried to pull away in disgust.

He turned and then unlocked the girls chains, her arm dropped down but the shackles still remained around her wrists. As they walked past Clary, she noticed the girl had blonde hair, and her skin apart from being bruised, bloodied and sore looking it was covered in dirt. She looked like she had been here a while. The thought frightened her. Surely someone would notice she was gone.

When the two of them left, Clary stood there thinking about what she was going to do. In every movie she had ever seen, the people who had been kidnapped where usually needed as leverage for something. What could she possibly be held for? She thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the screaming started. They went on for what felt like an eternity, but could have only been minutes. There was no way to tell down here.

Sometime later the girl was brought back down, she was slumped and passed out. As the man re-attached her shackles to the chain above. Clary looked at him in disgust, how could someone do this to another person. Glancing at the girl again, there was more blood, only this time it was still wet.

The only person she knew who would torture and treat people like this was her father, Valentine. But Valentine was dead, so who was doing this. She had no idea if they were Mundane, Shadowhunter or Downworlder. A thought flickered across her mind, Jace had mentioned to her that she might have a brother. If so, could it be him?

"Hello" she called out quietly, hoping the girl was awake enough to hear her. There was no response. Clary rest her head on the wall behind her, she may as well try to get some sleep. She had no idea how long it would be until they returned, and she supposed it would be better to not be tired. More alert would certainly help in helping her to devise some kind on plan at least.

Waking up sometime later, she blinked and saw she was in a dark room, different to where she was before. Her hands had been let down, although still shackled, and she was sitting on the floor. It was a kind relief than standing with her arms suspended over her head.

Looking around the room as best she could, she couldn't see anything. This room had even less chance of escape than the previous, and at least the girl was down there. She felt along the walls and everywhere on the floor and the ceiling where she could reach, hoping to find something to help her. There was nothing, it was like it had been built just to trap people inside. The thought made her shudder. Sitting back down on the floor, she didn't even know how she got inside here, there was no door that she could find.

As if someone had read her thoughts, a door appeared in front of her. A purple light appearing around the shape of a curved door. Magic, she thought to herself. Well at least that narrowed it down a little more as to who or what had kidnapped her. She stood, and tried to appear as confident and fierce as she could.

A girl walked inside, carrying a plate of food for Clary. Maybe its morning, she thought to herself. The girl did not look up at Clary, she was timid and seemed like she did not want to be here. When Clary eventually made eye contact with the girl, she was shocked.

The girl was covered in bruises. Her eye swollen so much Clary couldn't believe it was even open.

"oh my god are you alright?" she asked her as she moved forward closer to her.

The girl retreated, shook her head and walked back to the door.

Looking down at her food, it looked less than appealing. Some sort of slop, not having any idea what it was she decided against eating it. She had quite a big dinner last night so she wasnt feeling too hungry yet.

Thinking to herself, at least if its morning someone probably Mom or Jace will notice her absence. Hopefully she wouldn't be here too much longer.


	36. Chapter 36

My apologies for a delay in uploading! I am away on holidays at the moment so I have limited time to write! Perhaps I need a week off just to write so I can get more of the story done lol. Hope this chapter meets your expectations!

* * *

Clary didn't have to wait too long for someone else to enter the room after the girl had left her with what was apparently meant to be her dinner or lunch. At this point she wasn't too sure. A man with blonde hair and piercing eyes entered. His presence making Clary stiffen and become more alert. Looking her up and down until a thin smile appeared on his lips.

"Come" was all he said to her.

Shaking her head, "Um, no sorry buddy. I do not know who you are, I am certainly not coming with you"

The smile on his lips left, "It was not a question."

Deciding that it was better to try keep people happier when being captured she followed him out of the door. Looking around she tried to take in as much of the surroundings as she could. They went down the corridor, it was dimly lit and there were many wooden doors which led off the main hallway. Every so often there was a faint sound of voices, and occasionally a scream could be heard in the distance.

"Where are we going?" she asked carefully.

"You will see." he responded.

After a few corners they arrived at a steel door. He opened it and Clary was pleasantly surprised. Inside the room was light and sunny. A pale yellow paint lined the walls, in the corner there was a small bed, the quilt cover was mint green and pale grey. Whoever had designed the room had her in mind, as it was colours she would have picked for herself. The main thing that took her by surprise was the Easel, tubes of paint and brushes in the corner that overlooked the window.

"What is this?" she asked as she walked over into the centre of the room. Looking at every thing more closely, curious as to why she was being brought to this room.

"This is where you may stay from now on" he responded politely to her.

"Why am I here at all?" she questioned him, she had to know.

"You will find out soon enough Clarissa".

With that he turned and closed the door, leaving her inside by herself. Sitting down on the bed, Clary didn't understand why she was here. Why kidnap her and then give her this room to stay in, she couldn't stay here. Not when she knew other people were being tortured and who knows what else in the adjacent rooms. Those few screams and the sight of that poor girl who had served her food was proof that something was not right here.

Opening up the cupboards she looked through the drawers. There were clothes in her size, shoes that fit her foot perfectly and beauty products that suited her skin.  
"What the?" she said as she rummaged through.

It was like she had a stalker and they had found everything out about her. Well not everything, she hoped. Glancing down at her wrist she noticed her Pandora bracelet had gone. How could she have not thought about it sooner, with that she could have portalled her self home in no time. Looking in every drawer, cupboard and shelf there was nothing here that actually belonged to her, it was merely similar to everything she had back home. Where had her stuff gone, she wondered.

After accepting the fact that she was to be here for a certain amount of time she decided to at least make use of the clothes and wash her face. She was after all, in the same clothes she was wearing when she left the institute last night. Settling on the plainest things she could find amongst everything else. After she tied up the laces of her shoes, she looked at her self in the mirror. Denim jeans, that were a little tighter than she would have liked, a white top that sat surprisingly nice across her shoulders and white casual shoes. Her hair was still slightly dishevelled from the previous night. Pulling it up in a ponytail as there was not much else she could do with it, apart from washing and she certainly didn't want to do that. At this stage, she had no idea if the people who were keeping her here could see inside her room or what.

Not long after dressing, her door opened. It was the same man from earlier. Clary looked away, feeling uncomfortable of the way he was looking at her.

"Why am I here?" She asked him again, trying to sound polite.

He sat down on the bed before he answered her. " I have been looking for you for quite sometime. "

Clary sat down next to him on the bed, and tried to remain calm and not act like that was possibly the most creepiest thing someone had said to her before. "Ok, well I am here now so what happens?"

He waved his hand and disregarded her comment. "You took something away from me, and I want it back."

"What did I take from you?" she asked calmly. Much more calmly than she felt, if she was going to be honest.

"Because of you, my father is dead."

Clary took a deep breath before she responded." I don't know who your father is, and If I had anything to do with his death then I am sorry. But I cant change that"

"You see Clarissa, that is where you are wrong." He stood up and walked over to the easel.

"You are unique. I know all about your capabilities, and what you can do with runes. So, it is simple. I want you to create a rune that will return my father to life."

She could not believe what she was hearing. Surely she couldn't do anything like that, nor would she want to try. There was people she would willingly bring back to life in a heartbeat, but that wasn't how this worked. Once you passed on, you are not meant to return. Unless you were a vampire of course.

Shaking her head. "I can't do that. I am sorry."

He did not look shocked at her response, it almost looked like he had expected her answer.

"I knew that would be your answer. You see, I know so much about you Clarissa. Didn't you wonder why you were brought here to this comfortable room? This is where you will stay whilst you work on bringing my father back. Where you were last night, is were you will return if you do not accept my kind offer"

As much as Clary didn't want to admit it to herself , she did not want to go back down to the other room. It was dark, cold and it smelt. Here there was light, comfort and of course her painting. Which she hadn't been able to do much of lately. What she needed was to buy more time, by now someone must have noticed her absence.

"What I mean, is that it is not something I can do straight away."

"What do you mean then?" he asked sounding slightly intrigued.

"Well, firstly if I am to create this for you I want something in return." she asked boldly. As much as this place was frightening, the man before her didn't seem to overly want to hurt her. Besides, they needed her to bring back his father so surely she would be looked after.

"Oh, do tell what it is. I have a stele here for you already. And as you have already noticed, there is paints and paper for you to draw"

"My bag from last night. I want it back"

He shook his head at her. "So you can call your little friends? I think not. Besides, I have already texted Mommy dearest, telling her you went out with Jace for breakfast and would most likely spend the day with him. Then I messaged Jace and told him you needed some space from him, that he was smothering you." he laughed as he told her.

Clary saw red. "You did what?"

"Well, I didn't want them coming to find you did I? Not when I need you here"

"Its not my phone I want anyway" she said angrily at him.

"What is it then, you have more than enough things in here. Are the clothes not to your liking?"

"I just want my bracelet."

Clary didn't think she would have seen this man stunned, but the look on his face said otherwise. "You want your bracelet? What on earth for. You could have bargained for much more, say a weapon, to leave everyone you love alone, to not torture that poor girl down the hall again each and every night. But no, you want a pretty bracelet"

She knew very well that he was trying to coax her but she resisted. Admittedly she hadn't thought about those things. She hoped that if she were able to get her bracelet that at least she may be able to contact Jace. If he would talk to her that is, after that stupid message had apparently been sent to him. She hoped that Jace wouldn't buy into it.  
" The girl down the hall is not my problem, a weapon you say, what is the point you would have said no. And the people I know can take care of themselves. So I want my bracelet. Its pretty and I like to wear it. "

He laughed, a laugh that wasn't happy. "Girls, can be so vain sometimes. Fine you can have your little bracelet. I will get it sent to you. Now, do we have a deal?"

Clary thought about it for a moment. Thinking about what she would say next, things seemed to be running rather smoothly at this stage and she didn't want to risk anything, or him getting suspicious.

"If you know about my rune creation you must also know that it takes some time to create a new one."

He nodded, so she continued.

"Therefore, I will need to research into some things to see how I can make it possible. We cannot merely bring your father back in the state he is in now. I am assuming it wasn't a pleasant death he encountered? So I will need some time to create a way around de composition and things like that"

"Fine. I will have some books sent to you. I appreciate you not making this difficult. Although I will admit I am surprised you care less about others and more about yourself. Not that I am complaining it certainly makes it quicker to get my father back. Rather than me having to torture you to accept"

Clary shuddered at the thought of being tortured.

"One more thing. Once I have completed the rune. I will be let go correct?"

"You will be with your family yes" he said carefully.

What an odd way to word it, Clary thought. Not that she planned to bring this man back anyway she just needed to stall long enough to give the others time. Perhaps she could even create a rune to mark this place, so once she left she could return to help the others.

"Why do you want to bring your father back anyway?" she asked him.

"He was taken before he had finished his dream. I want to finish it for him, but when I had heard of what you could do, I decided you could bring him back and he could do it himself."

This guy was all sorts of crazy but Clary could slightly understand. Those few weeks when she had lost her mother she would have done anything to have her back safe and sound. Maybe not kidnap someone and torture, but her mother meant the world to her so she could understand him slightly.

"Good, well I am glad that is sorted. I would have hated to torture such a pretty face" he told her as he stood and made way to the door. Opening the door he was about to leave when he turned and spoke once more. "I will have the bracelet and some books sent to you this evening. In the meantime, please make yourself as comfortable as you can. "

If this guy hadn't just kidnapped her and wasn't forcing her to resurrect someone from the dead, she might have thought he was not too bad a guy. He seemed to be rather thoughtful and to go to any length necessary for his family. Too bad he was crazy. You cannot bring someone back from the dead but for the moment she just needed to make him believe she could, and that she was as self centred enough to do it.

"What is your name?" she called out before he closed the door on her and left her to work out some sort of plan.

That same smile traced his lips. "Sebastian".


	37. Chapter 37

Jace woke the following morning to the bed empty. Clary had left through the night, just like she said she would. Feeling a little disappointed but he supposed she had things to do with her mom. He couldn't have her all the time to himself. Throwing the covers back on the bed, he stretched out. Looking around the room he spotted the mess they had made the night before. The white fur rug bringing back many welcome memories , perhaps he would keep that in here. Or when he moved out of the institute it could go in the lounge room of his new house. Wherever it was, it was a nice reminder of how hot last night had been.

Stripping off his pyjama's and stepping into the shower he noticed he was must have been enjoying the memory of last night more than he realised. He was rock hard, Dammitt. He thought to himself, why did Clary have to leave. It would have been much more fun to have her with him. Turning the water on cold he tried to focus his attention to something else. Anything else. Dipping his head back, feeling the water rush over his head. The cold water hitting his body, slightly helped but not much.

After washing himself clean, he stepped out the shower, to be greeted with a message from his fiery redhead of a girlfriend.

"Jace, I think we need some time apart. You are smothering me" the text read.

Feeling slightly confused as she was the one who snuck in here last night, he dialled her to speak to her instead of this back and forth texting that would no doubt happen. Not that Clary wasn't allowed to loose interest in him, Jace just thought it seemed off, that she was affectionate last night, planned him a surprise party and they had been away together this week and it was her that initiated a lot of it. Something wasn't adding up. Her phone rang out.

Pulling on his pants, and then throwing his t-shirt on as he left his bedroom he made way down to the comm's room in the institute. Walking past many people on they way, they spoke to him but he just nodded his head in response. Surely it was just a prank she was pulling as she had to spend today away from him with her mother. She had written that letter the night before, perhaps this was her idea of funny. In the back of his mind, the thought of the threats popped up.

When he entered the comms room it was filled with people, doing their daily jobs. Checking the mundane papers for any sign of unusual attacks, following up on investigations and from what the guy in front of him was looking at holiday destinations.

"Rogers" Jace called, as he whirled around to face Jace. Switching of his computer screen as discreetly as he could.

"Whats up Jace?" he said casually.

"If you don't mind tearing yourself away from holidays spots, can you trace Clary's phone please?" Jace tried to sound calm, even though inside his mind was going a hundred miles and hour.

"Sure thing, just been looking at spots to take my girlfriend, its our anniversary this weekend" he told Jace, as he turned on his computer again and pulled up the program needed to find Clary's phone.

"Uh huh, how is the trace?"

"It seems to be taking a while, there is a problem with the tracer you had me put on her phone. Its not coming back with any where"

Alarm bells started to go off in Jace's mind. First there was a strange message from her, then now trace on her cell. "Thank you Rogers, good luck with your weekend" he responded. Already walking off before he could hear the response from Rogers.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he called Jocelyn.

"Good Morning Jace" Jocelyn spoke sleepily

"Good Morning, Is Clary there please?" he asked calmly.

"Hang on, I'll go get her. Why didn't you call her phone?"

"Ah, it doesn't appear to be switched on" he told her awkwardly.

"Ok, i'm in her room she's not in here. She might be in the shower though, shall I get her to call you after?"

"Jocelyn, I don't think she is in the shower. I called her and there was no answer on her phone, at first I thought it was turned off then I checked the tracker and its come up empty. We can't get a trace on her and she sent me this message this morning asking for space"

"Let me check my phone, I'll see if she has contacted me"

Jace heard her put the phone down, there was a gasp, then she picked up the phone again.

"'Yep, apparently she is spending the day with you. Ok I will be at the institute within 15 minutes"

"No!" Jace called. "It was the institute she was taken from, I can't trust some of the people here. I don't know who I can trust. I will meet you at your house. I'll find Izzy and Alec"

"Ok" Jocelyn hung up. Jace flung himself back up the stairs and without knocking he walked straight into Izzy's room. He was met by a shirtless Simon on top of Izzy on the bed.

"Ahem" he called as he approached the bed. "As much as you are occupied. Clary is missing"

Izzy lifted her head up from the bed. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Get dressed. We are meeting with Jocelyn in 10 minutes. Tell no one."

Jace turned on his heel to leave the room. "Jace wait" Simon called.

Turning back to him, "Where was she taken from"

"The institute, Which is why we tell no one .We don't know who we can trust. Leave as normal and I will meet you at Jocelyn's" Jace ordered them.

After leaving Izzy and Simon, Jace left for Alec and Magnus the only other people he knew were trustworthy. Opening Alec's door, they weren't there.

"Dammit" he called, they must be at Magnus' place. Pulling out his phone he called Alec, he answered on the second ring.

"Alec, She's been taken. Will you and Magnus meet me at Jocelyn's?" Jace tried to sound firm and collected, but he knew is parabatai would be able to sense his true feelings. It was one of the down sides to their connection.

"Of course, You don't need to ask. We are on the way now"

Jace was relieved that Alec had not commented on his emotions and was glad he jumped straight into action. Not too long ago, Alec would have been annoyed at the fact that Clary was in danger. As Jace had recalled Alec and Clary had not been overly friendly to begin with. Now that Alec had Magnus though, he had changed. He knew what it would be like to loose the person who was the most important to you in the world. Having that connection with Magnus had made Alec a better person. He had always been caring but it was different now, Alec looked after his own fiercely and Clary was as much as his family as Jace was. Whoever had taken Clary would be made to pay, once they found them that is.

Roughly 15 minutes later they all stood in Jocelyn and Luke's lounge room. Jace stood arms crossed waiting for everyone to be seated. Jocelyn and Luke sat next to each other on the lounge. Magnus took the single seater with Alec perched on the arm rest and Izzy and Simon pulled over 2 dining chairs.

"Thank you for meeting us here so early. Ok, so here is what we know. Clary was taken early hours of this morning, her phone has been switched off and is untraceable. Before being switched off, I received a message as did Jocelyn" he inclined his head over to her.

"What did the message say? Does it give us any indication of her location?" Alec enquired.

"Obviously not" was what Jace was about to respond, but decided against it as they were trying to help,. Instead he went with.

"No, it said she wanted space from me and to Jocelyn it said she was spending the day with me. I think it was a way to try give her captors a day or so ahead of us"

"But it didn't work, you noticed her gone." Simon added.

Jace nodded and was about to speak but Luke had something to say.

"How was she taken from the institute? She came back here with us, are you certain that is where she was taken from. I might be able to track a scent from the abduction point, but I need to know where"

Looking akward, Jace responded. "She came back to the institute late last night"

"Did she leave something there?" Jocelyn asked.

"She had a birthday present to give me"

Magnus tried to hide a smile, and Jace was relieved he hadn't spoken aloud. He obviously knew what the gift was.

Luke rolled his eye's. "Right well I hope it was worth it, in the meantime I will go down to the institute and try to catch a scent. Jocelyn, are you coming with me?"

She nodded and they left soon after. Magnus got up and signalled Jace to the other room. Jace followed.

"I know why she came back last night, and I'm guessing it was so good you slept right through her leaving?" Jace nodded. "Ok, well I also know what she gave you. Why have you not used the watch she gave you to track her? It was mainly so she could sneak in to see you in the middle of the night, but it will take you to her."

"Why didn't you say anything to everyone else?"

" I assumed you wanted to keep your little ah, how can I put this. Sex portal to yourselves?" he laughed. "But I am happy to fill them in?"

Jace smiled in reply. "Yes I would have wanted to keep in between us but I think I might need to tell them now. Its unfair for you to keep this from Alec. Besides it could be the way we find her."

The two of them walked back into the lounge. "Well we have a way to find biscuit" Magnus beamed.

"Your kidding?" Alec questioned them.

"No, for my birthday. Clary had a portal made. Ah Magnus I don't remember how it works, can you explain it?"

"I imagine you had more on your mind. But yes I can. Clary and Jace both have two pieces of Portal Gem. They are embedded in a bracelet for Clary, and Jace's watch. Clary created a rune so she could portal to Jace and him to her whenever they wanted. "

"Magnus your not serious?" Alex asked.

"I am. She asked, she had done all the research and I did was the fine tuning."

"Ok, so how does it work? Can we use it to find her?" Izzy asked them all.

Magnus continued speaking and explained how it worked.

"So she has to be wearing it?" Jace asked

Magnus nodded. " So as we don't know when she has the bracelet on we will need to try all the time to establish a connection . Where is the watch now?"

"On my bedside table. I will go get it, then by the time I get back we should have some more answers."

Jace left the house and walked back towards the institute. How could he have been so careless. He knew full well that there was a threat against Clary. They had been too wrapped up in each other last night to even consider the alternatives. Never wanting to see a piece of jewellery as much before he couldn't wait to get back and put the watch on. He just hoped that she had the bracelet on, for if she didn't they would have to hope that Luke was able to pick up a scent.


	38. Chapter 38

"I must admit, I am pleased at how seriously you are taking this' Sebastian told her the next day. 48 hours had passed since she had arrived, and still no one had come to find her. She knew Jace and her family would be doing all the could, all she needed to do was wait it out.

Clary had read through the books that Sebastian had sent to her, she had studied more about death rituals than she would care to admit and she read about how other cultures had practiced resurrection. Trying to make it look as authentic as possible this morning she had even requested some dead mice so that she could practise the rune.

"I know how it feels to loose the ones you love." she told him quietly. When she had thought her mother had gone it had been one of the hardest times of her life.

"The mice you asked for will be here tomorrow." he told her as he flicked through some of the books she had left open on the counter.

"Sebastian, I am sorry to press the issue but I asked for my bracelet. It means a lot to me, as you can see I am doing all I can for the rune."

"Yes, yes alright. I will get it now. I just have one other thing to ask of you?"

Clary didn't see how he could be asking any more of her. She was already trying to resurrect the mans dead father, what else could he want.

"Would you meet me for dinner?"

Taken by surprise she didn't answer straight away. How could she go for dinner with the man that kidnapped her and was torturing people in rooms adjacent to her own. She would go to dinner because it would keep him distracted, perhaps she could keep him there as long as possible, for if she was at dinner she didn't have to work on the ridiculous notion of bringing someone back from the dead.

"I would. If you bring my bracelet"

"Agreed, I will have your outfit brought to you". He got up from the table to leave.

Clary felt confused. "Sebastian a question before you leave me to my work?"

"Yes."

"Why did you threaten me in your emails. They seemed so harsh and what I have seen of you is not like this at all"

"I had not met you. I had not seen how beautiful you are in person, and your caring. Honestly, I couldn't bear to hurt you."

Caught of guard she decided it was just best to smile.

"Until dinner" he said as he closed the door.

* * *

Finally, he had left. Clary could wipe the fake smile from her face. He disgusted her, the fact that he could treat her this way and be torturing others was sickly. Whatever kind of sick and twisted person he was she hoped that after this ridiculous dinner she had to endure that she would at least have her bracelet. Then she would be able to contact Jace.

The runes she had drawn meant absolutely nothing. They were just scribble, still she was glad that he hadn't gone to a mundane high school otherwise he may have noticed that they resembled mathematical symbols. She pulled out the notebook and continued to draw, once upon a time her and Simon had plans to create a graphic design novel and at the moment she felt inspired. She drew creatures that befitted her old life, when she thought demons and the sort where not real. Now however she knew different. She knew that everything was real, in fact she had seen most of it.

Feeling bored drawing things that she now knew were not fantasy. She wasn't sure what to do. Only having been here two days she was already bored. Picking up her pencil again she started sketching. Sitting there she thought about Jace, how she longed to be back with him. And her mother, it was meant to be her engagement party yesterday but instead she was most likely panicked about her.

Her mind wandering back to Jace, she thought about what her life would be like if she lived with Jace. The house he had inherited had the potential to be beautiful. Without noticing what she was doing, she drew.

Sometime later she looked down and noticed what she had drawn. House plans. Never having drawn anything like it before she was impressed with herself. She had drawn a master bedroom with ensuite and a his and her's walk in robe. There was another 3 bedroom's with closets. A large entertaining room, kitchen and all the other essentials. She had also added in a music room and library. She knew that Jace loved to play and she loved more than anything to listen to him, so she added in a room specifically for that. It was situated at the back of the house and it would be perfect if the entire back wall was a window. So he could sit and play and look outside.

Sighing to herself, she wished she could show him what she had drawn. Ripping off the piece of paper she folded it and tucked it into her bra, she didn't need Sebastian finding it. It would be her little piece of paradise.

Glancing up at the clock she saw it was time for her to get ready for dinner. Walking in to the bathroom she stripped off and had a quick shower. When she came back she saw a dress on her bed. Rolling her eyes she picked it up, assuming she was to wear it. It was a lovely dress, a midnight blue off the shoulder cocktail dress which complimented her hair beautifully. Putting it on she looked at herself in the mirror. Wishing it was Jace she was having dinner with, not a person who had kidnapped her and was requesting she bring some back from the dead.

Not wanting to impress anyone too much, Clary tied her hair in a simple ponytail. As she did her last finishing touches she heard her door unclick. There stood a girl she had not seen before. Her eyes looking down towards the floor. "Miss if you will follow me. Master Sebastian will see you now"

Following the small brunette girl, she noticed her limping. "Are you injured" Clary asked her quietly.

"No, Miss. I tripped" she answered quietly.

"So yes you are injured" Clary placed her arm on the girl. "Did they do this to you?"

She looked away without answering, which was more than enough to confirm to Clary that this is what had happened. "If I can, I will help you"

The girl finally made eye contact with her and pulled away, standing infront of a door. She entered a code and the door swung open. "We are here. And miss, don't make promises you can't keep" she added in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Taken aback by the girls words, Clary walked in to where she assumed dinner was. Dinner looked to be just the two of them. Sebastian and Clary that was. Realising she was quite hungry she sat down as she waited for him to enter.

Eventually he arrived and Clary noticed that he went to a great deal of effort, he was wearing a black suit. Thinking that he looked like god's gift to women Clary assumed. Dinner went ahead with no real excitement, although Clary was glad to be out of her room.

Dessert came out and was covered by a silver bowl. Lifting the lid off, Clary was delighted to see her bracelet.

"Oh thank you Sebastian. You don't know how much this means to me." lifting it up and placing it on her wrist straight away. Playing with beads, twirling them.

"I can see. Now how is your end coming along?"

They spoke a little more about what Clary was doing, but after a few minutes she realised she needed to steer the conversation elsewhere as she really hadn't done that much to try and resurrect this man. Only make it look as it were so.

Hoping that she had not mistaken his actions of attraction towards her, she stood up and walked down his end of the table. Ensuring her hips moved more than normal. In her mind, she was thinking, "walk like izzy, walk like izzy"

Pulling her seat along behind her. She sat down next to Sebastian. "So, tell me about yourself. I want to know more about you. What is this place where we are?"

A smile pulled onto his lips. "About me. Well I am now an orphan but you already knew that. What else to tell you."

Ignoring his comment, Clary continued to smile, as she played with her bracelet. "So where are we, what is it you do here?"

"You are not going to give this up are you?"

Shaking her head. "I want to understand why I am bringing your father back. Show me what it is you are doing here" she pressed gently.

Laughing at her. "Why so you can inform the clave, like the good little shadowhunter you are?

Clary looked at Sebastian "A good shadowhunter? I am barely even a shadowhunter. Sure I can create runes, but that is all. I hardly seem to be important to the clave anyway, I have been here for days and no one has come to rescue me. So, it seems I am to be with you here, it would be nice to see where I was. Apart from my room, which is lovely by the way"

Sebastian stood and took her by the hand. Leading her towards the doorway. Well what do you know, flattery seems to work on all sorts of people. Sebastian lead Clary through many doors, until they ended up in a room on top of the building.

She looked out over the side's. She had no idea where she was. The building was protected by wards but up here the didn't seem to be as strong. The wards moved around the building like waves, sometimes stronger other times there was breaks. The building looked down over a river, surrounded by industrial buildings on one side and on the other, high rise apartments similar to where Magnus lived, but not familiar either.

"Where are we?" she asked trying to sound bewildered.

"We are everywhere and nowhere all at once"

Not having any idea what that meant, Clary decided not to answer. She tried to take note of the wards, and how they moved. All the time twirling her bracelet.

* * *

Now wearing the watch again he was desperately hoping to feel it vibrate at his wrist. Jace had met with everyone back at Luke and Jocelyn's after retrieving it from the Institute. The past two days had felt like the longest of Jace's life. He had no doubt that Jocelyn and Luke were feeling the same as him. Not only had they had their daughter kidnapped, but her absence also delayed if not cancelled the engagement party.

Sitting in the lounge room, Jace looked over the board they had drawn up. On it had all of the leads they have, all possible ideas, threats ect. Everything they could think of was on the board. Jocelyn and Luke had filled the group in on the fact that the person who had kidnapped Clary could have been her half brother. Most of them felt that this was what was most likely what have happened, but they knew little about him, so didn't have much to go on. Sitting there with his head in his hands, Jace felt a slight vibration at his wrist. It was the best feeling he had felt, it meant Clary had her bracelet and was trying to contact him. Leaping out of his chair, he started clicking his watch three times, he felt the familiar pull of the portal, giving himself to it. Suddenly he was jolted back to where he stood. Feeling disorientated, he looked and saw Magnus with his hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell Magnus?" he demanded.

"Careful Jace" Alec added warningly.

"Alec, I was going to Clary! Magnus, why would you stop me? "

"Forgive me Jace, but how were you planning to get her home? You have no idea where you are going, what you will face?" Magnus said angrily back to him.

Izzy stepped up between Jace, Magnus and Alec. Placing her hand on Jace shoulder. "Jace, Magnus meant well. We know now that Clary has her bracelet."

Jace started to calm down, of course they were right. When it came to Clary he just wasn't thinking straight. He knew he needed to get his head back into the right space, thinking irrationally like this was not going to help her. Sitting down on the chair closest to him.

Magnus then stood before him. "Jace, I only want to help. You know that I love Biscuit. Not as much as you of course, but I want her home safe too."

Jace looked up at Magnus. "I know mate, Sorry. It was just the first time I felt it since wearing it for two days, what if takes that long again?"

"It may not. We dont' know. Now, in the meantime. You need to wear this." Magnus handed him a necklace. "It has a tracking device inside. It is linked to the one Alec wears. We will be able to track you where ever you are, though this and the parabatai bond we will know where you end up"

Feeling embarrassed and angry at himself, Jace smiled up at Magnus. "Thankyou" he said, meaning it.

The group sat there trying to think of ideas that hadn't been thought of yet. Whilst the rest of them sat and made small talk, Jace excused himself and went into Clary's room. Finding her two blades she had just bought. If she contacted him again and he went to her, he wanted her to have a blade in her hand. Knowing that she would want this one, he tucked them into his belt and left the room. Half and hour later, Jace felt his watch vibrate again.

"Its Clary" he called.

It was Magnus who spoke. "Just remember we will be able to find you."

Nodding, Jace clicked in the dial. The feeling of being pulled took over him. Closing his eyes, he thought of Clary, her red hair, the green eyes that he loved to look into her and her soft lips. Not knowing exactly where she was made it hard to portal to her, but he had faith in what Magnus had created.

Clary Fairchild. Clary Fairchild. Clary Fairchild.


	39. Chapter 39

Clary returned to her room after her tour with Sebastian. She was disgusted at that type of place this was. There was screaming coming from behind doors as they walked past them. Trying to keep her walk as casual as she could manage as she could only imagine the horror from the other side.

When Sebastian closed the door and bid her good-night she threw herself onto the bed and cried. She couldn't bear to hear what was happening, the people being tortured or killed. She didn't understand. Hearing a noise from inside her cupboard she sat up suddenly from the bed. Suddenly alert she scanned the room, nothing looked out of place. Carefully and as quietly as she could manage she crept towards the cupboard.

Opening the door, Clary jumped back..

It was Jace.

"Your here!" she cried, stepping towards him. Until, a thought flicked across her mind. "How do I know it's really you?"

Jace looked shocked, but recovered quickly. Holding up his watch. "You gave me this, so I can always find you"

The tears spilled out of her eyes before she had time to realise they were there. He pulled her in to his embrace, stroking her hair as he spoke to her. .

"I'm here.. Are you ok?"

Nodding, "I'm fine, but Jace it's horrible here. I don't know what they are doing. Experimenting on people, torturing them, killing them."

"Why are you here? Have they told you?"

Lifting her head up from his shoulder. "Yes. I have been working on something. If the Clave knew, I would be banished, I fear"

"You can tell me, whatever it is. You are not a fault, whoever has you here is to blame. What is it?"

"Jace, he wants be to bring someone back from the dead. He has me working on a resurrection rune."

"But that's not possible? Is it?" he questioned her.

She shook her head in response. "So far I haven't had to try it, I've been pretending to study different cultures so to buy time. I'm running out of excuses' though."

Jace placed his hand on her's and for the first time in a few days she relaxed. "Come on. We have to go".

"What, we can't. There are people here that need help Jace."

Jace exhaled. "I know that Clary. But there is only two of us, I don't know what they are doing here. We need backup."

Clary was taken by surprise. "Jace, what has gotten into you? You are usually the first one through the door to save people, I will be your backup"

Jace smiled a small smile, moving his fingers up to his face. "I have never had someone I can't bear to loose before. Clary as much as I want to believe you and I can storm the place and save everyone, we can't. I need to think about more than my safety but yours to."

Not sure what to say, Clary sat down on her bed. It was very touching, and Clary obviously felt the same way about him, but she had seen what was happening to who was here. Or she had heard it at least. The sounds of the screams were haunting her dreams, the past few nights. The silence filling the room was becoming uncomfortable. He had sat down on the bed next to her, and was fiddling his thumbs and fingers.

"Jace, of course I want to go home with you" she placed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I just can't leave these people here. Isn't there anything we could do?" she added softly.

Lost in thought next to her, he continued to fiddle with their fingers as he thought through the options. He squeezed her hand back. "I've got it. You may not like it, but this is the best I can come up with, circumstances condsidering".

"Ok, i'm listening"

"You will go back to the group, tell them everything you know. I will stay here, glamoured as you. I will try find out more intel, scope the place out. Then when you get back we can try get everyone out."

"They won't be able to get in, there are wards around the place. I think they are the same as used in Alicante to stop demons, instead this is to stop shadowhunters." Clary stated

Taking a deep breathe, "Clary, if you want to save them this is how it has to be. Go back, get Magnus to work it out somehow. Each night, if it comes to that. You will portal back and we can talk again. If you don't come I will know something is wrong and I will portal to you"

"Alright. But be careful Jace."

Laughing quietly at her. "Am I ever not?" raising her eyebrow in response he continued. "All right, point taken. Oh I bought you something, it seems silly now as you are going home but still" Jace opened his bag, and handed her the two blades she had been given back in Idris. Looking over at both of them. She didn't need them both.

"Here" she said, as she passed Jace Phaesphoros back. "Keep this with you. I will take Heosphoros"

He looked genuinely surprised "No, babe they are your's. Your family heirlooms."

Turning to him so that their bodies were facing. "You are my family Jace. Take it"

They sat there for a few more minutes, fingers entwined with each other. Clary thought back to the other day when she had left him in bed asleep. How things would have been different had she not had to go back home.

"So, can you tell me a bit more about what has happened whilst you have been here? If I am going to be you I will need to know as much as possible, so that they don't suspect anything"

Clary nodded, and for the next half an hour they spoke of everything she had witnessed and thought of since she had been here. Time with Jace seemed to fly by, but before long he was encouraging her to leave. With Sebastian being unpredictable they had no idea when and if he would come back tonight. The element of surprise was all they had at this stage. Still she was reluctant to leave him.

"Go babe. The sooner you go, the sooner you get to come back and we can put a stop to what is happening here."

"I love you, be careful"

"Always. I love you to"

Jace brought his stele up to his arm and drew a glamour over himself. It was strange looking at her own face as she portalled back to Magnus. Creating a rune and using the necklace Magnus has sent with Jace she closed her eyes and thought of her mother. She knew that she would be home within moments ,however closing her eyes and leaving Jace felt like the hardest thing she had to do.

* * *

Sebastian sat in his office, feet on top of his desk and a smug smile on his face. Lauren sat across from him.

"I don't know what you are so smug about. She hasn't done it yet." Lauren commented, as she drank from her wine glass.

Uncrossing his legs, he lent forward towards her. "She is close, and then my father will be back and my family is one step closer to becoming whole"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "And what about me, when do I get what was promised to me?"

"You can have him. Once Clary is with me, of course." he told her matter of factly.

"You do know she is your sister? She won't want you when she realises she related to you" Lauren spat at him.

"Ah yes, but she doesn't need to know that for now. Besides, I have you to entertain me for the time being."He closed the gap between them and crushed his lips on to hers. Kissing her passionately, and filled with want. Lauren's hands were all over him., his eyes were closed and he was imagining Clary that was touching him. He had wanted her for so long, instead that bastard Jace had his hooks in her. Jace had always taken everything from him, time with his father whilst he was left behind, but now Sebastian would have what was his.

"Lets take this to your room" Lauren breathed to him as her hands tugged at his belt.

"No" he growled into her ear. His hands running up her body, lifting her shirt over her head. Pulling her up to her feet, and with one swift movement of his hand he pushed everything off his desk. "Here put this on" he lent down and picked up a red wig that was in the drawer to his desk. Without even a question she pulled the wig on, covering her own hair.

"I want you now, turn around" He actually wanted Clary, but the submissive blonde wearing a wig would have to do for now. At least until he had the real deal.

Hitching her skirt up around her waist, he placed a hand on her back and pushed her down on the desk. Her naked chest now pressed against the wooden desk. He didn't bother to take of her panties, this was not about her pleasure and her needs it was about him. He undid his zipper and pulled out his rock hard dick. Slipping his finger inside, he was pleased to feel she was wet and ready for him. Without waiting any further, he pushed her panties to the side and then he was inside her.

Fast and deep from the beginning, he pounded in and out of her. Moving the table with each thrust, he liked it rough. Grabbing a handful of her hair he pulled. She tilted her head back, looking over her shoulder. She was licking her lips and her eyes were closed. She was enjoying this, as much as he was. The thought spurred him on further, as he drove in deeper inside of her.

"Oh Fuck Clary" he called. Once again imagining it was her that he was slamming himself into.

Sebastian could feel his orgasm approaching and he had no intention of stopping. He wanted to fill her up with his cum. Holding his breath he pumped into her further and he gave her everything he had. He hadn't been fucking her long enough to give her an orgasm, only his. She panted with desperation as he finished inside of her.

"Please. Give me more" she cried out.

"I've given you enough." as he pulled himself out of her. Using her skirt to wipe himself he then zipped his pants up and sat back down on his couch. He noticed that she still lie there on her stomach, his cum starting to drip out of her.

"I'm finished, you can leave now" he said to her. He really didn't have time for this, he had much work to get back to.

"Sebastian please" she spoke as she turned around. She sounded incredibly frustrated. "I will pretend to be Clary for you. Please just finish me off" she begged.

Groaning he got up from his chair. Standing behind her once again. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other traced up the back of her leg. She wiggled at his touch, trying to lift her ass and pussy closer to him. He pushed her back down.

His fingers traced along the edge of her pussy, as he noticed that she was dripping wet. He slipped a finger in.

"Oh Sebastian, thank you" she moaned as he finger fucked her from behind.

He noticed her ass waving around in the air and decided that something had to be done about it.

Taking his finger from out of her pussy he pressed against her ass. Sliding one finger in. She tensed against him, they hadn't done this before. He had decided though that this was her punishment, asking for more when he had already fucked her.

His other hand leaving her back moved to her pussy, sliding in two fingers. She moaned against the desk. "Sebastian"

"Yes Clary"

"Oh, keep going. Please keep going"

Pushing his finger in deeper each time he realised he liked the feel of it. Perhaps a bit too much as he looked down and noticed his dick had become hard again under his pants. Removing his hand from her pussy he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, as quietly as he could.

He kept his finger inside her ass as she started to push back, eager for his touch. Stretching her to slip another finger in her ass he shuffled himself so that soon he could fuck her. Looking at her dripping wet slit he couldn't decide where he wanted to fuck her. He took his fingers out from her. Causing her to be lying facedown on the desk, breathing heavily.

"Do you want more Clary"

"Yes. Oh fuck yes" she responded.

Without hesitating he lined himself up with her ass, and guided her back onto him. She gasped as he filled her up, inch by inch.

"Sebastian" she called out.

"Clary, lie still. Enjoy it, you wanted more" he groaned to her.

He brought his hand back up to her pussy and started to finger fuck her once more, slowly she started to move backwards and forwards on his dick. He could tell that she was about to cum and as much as he wouldn't admit it he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Clary are you close?" he asked her. "I think you are. Especially if I do this" he lent forward and gently pinched her nipples. It seemed to be enough to tip her over the edge, as within moments Lauren was squirting her juices all over his hand and his desk. Turned on by the thought of Clary, and the sensation of fucking Lauren up the ass he shot his load inside her once more.

He felt her trembling underneath him. This time, he took of his shirt and wiped her clean. After all, she had done very well he thought to himself. Once she had found her legs again, she straightened herself up and went to leave the room.

"Oh and Clary, I will need a new shirt" he called as he sat back down on his couch, opening up his book that he had been reading earlier that night. He wanted to learn as much about Resurrection as he could, that way he and the real Clary could speak about it further tomorrow.

"Yes Sebastian. Oh and Thankyou" she said quietly as she left the room.

* * *

So, I thought it would be fun to add a lemon in but from a different character. It was actually rather fun to write from Sebastian's POV. Would love to know your thoughts?

~MortalMarquess~


	40. Chapter 40

Jace looked around the room that Clary had called home for the last few days. It was very "her" he thought to himself as he sat down at the desk that was in the room. He supposed now that she was gone it was time to start looking over what she had been doing, so he could at least appear up to date when Sebastian came back.

He sat up until late in the evening, reading over and investigating what she had created. Not knowing too much about it himself to start with he now felt relatively confident that he knew quite a bit on the subject of resurrection now. Clary had also mentioned to him that she had played quite a different person when she was here. Hoping to have appeared not the tender and soft hearted girl she usually was but a rebel of sorts of the clave. A girl who could do nothing right in the clave's eyes as she was the daughter of Valentine.

Jace had a hard time believing that she could be someone she was not, she to him was simply just Clary. Clary who was kind hearted and wanted to help everyone around her. He knew that she would not accept leaving the others here, he needed to find a way out for those who were trapped. He came across a piece of paper which had a hand drawn map on it. At first glace he thought it was a map of where he was now, but on closer inspection he saw it was a house plan. His house plan. Carefully looking over it, he noticed she had redrawn the Herondale Manor.

A smile flickered across his lips, even here when she was facing the threat of torture unless she complied with the rules and resurrected someone she found time to think about the house. A house it looked like she had an interest in living in too. For there were things he would not have thought to add. Then he noticed it, down the bottom in a cursive handwriting which she didn't usually write with.

"Mrs Clarissa Herondale"

written over and over again. Sometimes it was "Mrs Clary Herondale" but they were had that thing in common. His last name. The thought of him made him happier than he had felt for the last few days. This here was what he had been looking for, that reassurance that she was as happy as him.

Glancing up at the clock he saw later than he had thought, walking over to the bed he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Not that he was able to wipe the smile off his face though..

Waking up a few hours later, he saw that it was only 4am. Jace had no idea what time Sebastian would come in the morning, or if anyone would be awake at this time. It also provided a excellent time for him to go and have a look. Deciding it was probably best if he changed into something more comfortable he looked through the cupboard filled with clothes. There was so many clothes in here, but they were all much girlier than he knew Clary would wear. On the off chance he was caught he decided to put on some gym clothes claiming fitness and not wanting to be cramped in the room. Using his stele unlocked the door and crept out.

Walking down the hallway he tried not to think about that he was wearing his girlfriends skin. Trying hard to forget that he had seen every inch of her when he changed into the gym clothes. When looking through the clothing there was some interesting choices, and he was glad that when he was back to himself he didn't have to worry so much about panty lines in clothing. The things girls went through, he was starting to understand.

Weaving in and out of hallways he found nothing of real value, until he saw the sign he had been waiting for. "Restricted Access" That devilish smile back on his lips, he looked over his shoulder. Seeing he was the only one here, he pulled out the stele, using the unlock rune and slipped inside.

Opening the door he noticed the stairs straight away, leading him down. He wasn't sure how many stairs there was, as it was pitch black. Not wanting to risk bringing attention to himself he kept his witch light off and crept through the darkness. Until he stopped on a landing when he saw a slither of light from underneath a door. Walking up to the door, he carefully turned the knob.

Once the door was open, he saw 6 doors inside the hallway. Creeping up to the first door on his right he was glad to see a window. However once he peered through the window he wished he hadn't. Hoping it was a coincidence, he then looked through each of the windows. Memories flashed back before him as he stepped away from the doors. Inside each of the small, dark enclosed rooms looked exactly the same as Valentines experiments. Blood covered some of the walls, some of them hadn't lived through the experiments and the ones that had, would soon be wishing for death.

The ones that had survived looked too weak to move, let alone notice him peering in through the windows. Without hesitation, Jace unlocked one of the doors to one of the experiments who had survived. The man was lying in a pool of blood, looking as if multiple bones had been broken. Runes burnt into his skin, although they were not one's he had seen before.

"Kill me please" the man begged Jace, as he got close enough to hear him.

"I'm here to help" he said, surprised when it was Clary's voice. He had almost forgotten he was not himself down here.

"Help by killing me, before he comes back please"

Jace was unsure what to do. The man before him, had clearly endured torture beyond his level of pain and wanted to end his life, but the selfish part of him needed him to live so that they could help others.

"Sir, I need you to tell me what has happened, those who have done this, what are they trying to do?"

"Bring him back" he said softly, as if talking was causing the man pain.

The only him that Jace could think of was Valentine. The experiments looked so similar to what he had seen before, some of what he had endured before when been captured. Which meant that "Sebastian" was in face Clary's brother and was hell bent on bringing back Valentine. That was why he needed Clary. Jace needed to keep Clary well away from here, the last thing they needed was to bring Valentine back.

"Tell me one more thing, who are you?"

"No one. Please put me out of this torture"

Feeling conflicted once more, Jace took out his stele and applied an Iratze on the man. "I will get you out of this, but not by killing you. I will take you with me when I leave. I will come back for you. And the others"

When he could see the iratze working, he drew on an endurance and strength rune, hoping that it would be enough to get the man through until he could get him out. Making quick work he went into the other rooms and did the same with the other prisoners who had survived before closing the door and heading back up to the main part of the building.

There was still no movement in the building when he reached where his/Clary's rooms. Just as he got back into the rooms and sat down on the bed, the door creaked open.

"Clary?"

Bending down to pretend he was doing his shoes up he lifted up his head "Good morning" he spoke.

"I'm glad to see you up and ready, I wondered if you wanted to train with me this morning?"

Jace was more than happy to oblige, after all he wanted to see if Valentine had taught Sebastian everything he was taught to. Following Sebastian out of the room, Jace's head was spinning. The resemblance was only slight between Sebastian and Clary, but he moved like his father. The arrogant walk, the way he held his head and the way he spoke with confidence was Valentine all over. He was without a doubt in his mind, Jonathan.

"Well?"

Having not heard what Sebastian was saying, Jace tried to contort his face in to the best apologetic and cute look he could manage, "Sorry, I was daydreaming" he said, feeling like an utter idiot as he spoke the words.

"Oh about anything interesting?" Sebastian prompted him.

"Not particularly, I couldn't sleep much last night. I was busy working on the runes. I am starting to make some progress I think" Jace hoped the change in conversation would steer him away from having to say anything too girly, which was not something he was good at. Clary didn't really ramble on either so he just smiled as Sebastian stared at him.

"Excellent, I have some subjects in which we will be using once you are confident in the Rune"

Jace's mind flickered to who he had met that morning, and hoped that he would be long gone before the "Rune" was used on them. He just needed to put together the rest of the plan, and hopefully soon he would be able to. Realising he hadn't responded he quickly added,

"I look forward to it"

"Are you alright this morning Clary, you seem elsewhere?"

"I am well thank you. I am just excited to train, it has been a long time and I am eager to get back into it."

Sebastian smiled, and Jace wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. "Well, I will take it easy on you."

"Not too easy I hope" as he smiled Clary's perfect smile towards Sebastian.

After a few minutes of walking they had reached the training area. It was a standard room, and looked much the same as other rooms around here. Cold, dark and plain, the difference in this one however had an entire wall filled with weapons. Jace found it hard not too look too impressed, there were many swords, daggers and even a few crossbows here that would give Diana a run for her money, and she had the finest weapons in Alicante.

Remembering that he was playing a part as Clary, he thought back to when they first met and tried to act slightly nervous and overwhelmed over the choices. As he was standing there looking at them, Sebastian came up behind him.

"Do you need some help?"

Shocked by how close Sebastian was to him, Jace stepped forward and picked out a simple sword.

"No thankyou, I am going to try this one."

Swirling the blade around, Jace was happy with the weight and feel of the sword he took his stance opposite Sebastian and prepared himself. It wasn't as heavy as he was used to but, he didn't have his usual strength. Clary was a lot lighter than he, so he had to keep that in mind as he moved with the sword.

Sebastian came at him slowly, almost as if he were afraid to frighten Clary. If Jace were to learn anything about what Sebastian was capable of he needed to get more out of the training session than this. Clary had mentioned that Sebastian had kept badgering her about eating dinner together and having more time together which obviously Clary did not want, but it could work to Jace's favour.

After a few strikes back and forth, Jace pretending to breathe deeper and started to appear like he was tiring.

"Well you are good, I will give you that. Much better than those I have trained with in the past" he lied to Sebastian. "What do you say we raise the stakes?" as he swung and met Sebastian's blade mid air.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?" That smile played on his lips again, as he easily deflected.

Jace put his blade down, and stood with his hand on his hips. "Well, if you beat me I will let you take me to dinner"

Sebastian's smile widened, as he crossed his arms in front "And if you beat me?" he laughed.

"You will still take me to dinner, but you will let me call my mother. I miss her, and I want her to know I am alright."

His smile faltered and he looked to be slightly annoyed at the request. "I know its silly" Jace added, once again trying to sound girly "But I miss her terribly. You can be there the whole time I speak with her, I just want her to know I am safe and among friends"

Picking up his blade again, he readied himself to strike "Besides, its not likely I am going to win is it?"

"I doubt it. And either way I win" Sebastian smiled, as he met the blade with ease once again.

Jace duelled with Sebastian and found it hard not to show his true strength against the other male, but this wasn't a battle he needed to win. He just needed to see what one day he would be up against.


End file.
